


Sparked

by Eien_Ni, Ember3ye



Series: Kintsukuroi [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 58,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eien_Ni/pseuds/Eien_Ni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember3ye/pseuds/Ember3ye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spark of kindness starts a fire of love. ~ Anonymous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You never realize how much you like someone until you watch them like someone else.
> 
> This is the prequel for 'Fractured,' and Yamato is referred to as Tenzou since he's not been given the codename 'Yamato' yet.
> 
> Warnings: at the end of the chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spark of kindness starts a fire of love. ~ Anonymous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You never realize how much you like someone until you watch them like someone else.
> 
> This is the prequel for 'Fractured,' and Yamato is referred to as Tenzou since he's not been given the codename 'Yamato' yet.
> 
> Warnings: at the end of the chapter.

There's something about walking through seedy streets that amuses Kakashi to no end. Perhaps it's the fact that there are drunks performing lewd acts on others that they may regret in the morning or have no recollection of at all. Or perhaps it's the way they moan and scream like it's described in Icha Icha - loudly and like it's the best fuck they've ever had.

Either way, Kakashi snorts as he passes by a threesome in an alley. "Oh, my God, these people have no shame at all," he remarks, brushing black hair away from his face. He scowls slightly, wishing that he had his own hairstyle back, but knowing that this mission requires finesse and deception. At the very least, he thinks, he should have snagged a hair tie from one of the female ANBU.

Tenzou, padding alongside Kakashi and trying to avert his gaze from the many filthy activities, nods in agreement. "It doesn't seem so." Catching Kakashi's displeased expression, Tenzou gazes for a moment before realising what's annoying him, instantly fumbling in his unfamiliar, awkward pockets. "Here, senpai," Tenzou offers, nudging Kakashi with his elbow and holding out a hair tie. His own hair is swirled up tightly underneath a short, ginger wig, but he understands the annoyance perfectly.

"Ah, thank you. And remember, I'm not senpai. I'm Kenzo right now," Kakashi says, quickly tying his hair up into a low ponytail. "Much better."

"Apologies, s-Kenzo," Tenzou quickly corrects himself, then tilting his head sideways. "But can't you be Kenzo-senpai? You are still my senior."

"Mm, I suppose so," Kakashi muses. "Ah, there we go. The building right up ahead. That's where the mark is."

This is supposed to be a simple assassination. A Konoha shinobi is suspected of leaking information to another country, and he must be stopped. First, Tenzou and Kakashi had to gain their mark's trust in order to meet the mark's associates. Tonight is their first meeting, and their last.

"Alright," Tenzo says, blowing out a quiet breath. "We're here as Kenzo and Taeko, as undercover Sand shinobi to receive valuable intel on Konoha." He refreshes the mission almost silently, mouthing the mission brief to be extra sure. They pace up to the door, and step inside. It's dingy, smells, and has a buff man loitering around. Tenzo assumes this is who they have to get by, and he wordlessly hands the note with the keyword to him, heart palpitating wildly, praying he's right.

"Upstairs, second door on the left," the man says gruffly. "They're expecting you."

"Thank you," Kakashi replies, motioning Tenzou to go first. Surreptitiously, he sniffs the air but finds nothing out of place from what he can tell. The two of them move quickly upstairs, knocking twice on the door before being told to enter.

Tenzou takes in the scene swiftly, four men silhouetted behind a screen, light shining through revealing that they're seated at a table. "Hello," Tenzou says politely. "We're here for the exchange." He pulls out two weighted bags from his pockets, both full of pure gold.

"Kenzo and Taeko, correct?" Their mark, the wayward Konoha shinobi Morishige Giichi, asks.

"Correct," Kakashi replies as he steps closer.

"You may come behind the screen."

Tenzou gives a respectful, swift bow before padding behind the screen, noting the six, almost unnoticeable guards posted in the room, hidden by various, fancy sculptures which seem out of place in such a dirty building. His fingertips ghost off the masked kunai strapped to his thigh, underneath his baggy pants as he faces the four men, cigar smoke swallowing up his nostrils unpleasantly. He glances across at Kakashi briefly-they'd agreed on a signal for a suitable time to strike, but also because Kakashi is collecting the intel scroll.

"These are your associates?" Kakashi lets his eyes roam over the three men aside from Giichi.

"Yes, their names will remain unknown, however," Giichi replies.

"That's fine," Kakashi agrees. The building is made of wood, he notices. Tenzou can easily manipulate it and take out the six guards. Carefully, Kakashi uses the ANBU sign language to convey to Tenzou what he needs to do. Kakashi himself will handle the other four men. "You have the intel?"

"Did you doubt me? I should be offended," Giichi sniffs, looking irritated. "It's right here." He taps a packet lying on the middle of the table.

"You have made our job that much easier," Kakashi exclaims. He doesn't even glance at Tenzou, knowing that he will remember that sentence as their code to begin the assault.

Tenzo's reaction is instant, his hand seals woven in seconds. Wooden tentacles lash out wildly from the ceiling over the guards, whipping around their necks and squeezing brutally tight with a snap. A single kunai whizzes towards Tenzo, nicking his arm as he dodges, cursing himself. He'd gotten five guards with his mokuton, but the sixth is free, rushing towards her employers to protect them. Skidding into her path and drawing his kunai, Tenzo stubbornly intercepts her, exchanging determined, rapid slashes.

Kakashi, meanwhile, grabs the packet of information and quickly seals it into a scroll. Giichi and the three other men produce kunai from underneath the table and move around to surround Kakashi. When they advance on him, Kakashi springs into the air, doing a half flip and planting his feet firmly on the ceiling before throwing his own kunai. Each weapon lands with a thunk into the skulls of the men, and Kakashi jumps down to the floor. He glances over at Tenzou to see how he's faring.

Tenzou would've preferred if no blood had gotten on his disguise. As it is, as soon as his kunai slices across her throat he's doused profusely with crimson splatters. "Damn," Tenzou hisses, his swift movements not quick enough to evade the first spurt. He turns back to Kakashi wondering if the guard downstairs will notice if he comes out in different clothes than he went up with. He glances at the strangled guards, examining their plain, stealthy garbs-probably with armor hidden underneath not to draw attention.

"We have to kill the guard downstairs, too," Kakashi says lowly. He pokes Tenzou's arm and makes a face. "There wasn't supposed to be much mess." He starts gathering up his kunai and motions to the wood. "Make sure everything is put back into place."

Tenzou nods, forming some hand seals and the corpses sink into the nearest wooden surface;five of the guards bring withdrawn up into the ceiling and the four traitors melting into the floor. Walking over to one remaining guard, Tenzou strips off his clothes quickly, frowning down at his own soiled ones. He pulls off his own clothes swiftly, taking a moment to merge the stripped guard into the ceiling. "Is the intel correct?"

Taking out the packet, Kakashi flips through quickly, scanning each page. "Looks like it," he snorts. "Which would have been trouble for Konoha. Guard rotations, guard patrols, access codes. Any enemy who has this would be able to efficiently take down Konoha." He seals the file back into the scroll and tucks it safely in his pocket. "Okay, now for the guard -" He blinks. "Why the hell are you naked?"

"I have my boxers on," Tenzou protests meekly, holding up his bloody clothes. "I can't walk around covered in blood, senpai, no matter how seedy the streets are." Tenzou turns his back to Kakashi's gaze, toned shoulders tensed up high. "It's the same as in the locker rooms. You don't have to stare like that," Tenzou mumbles, trying to yank on the clothes as quickly as he can before the flush creeps further up his neck.

"I'm not -" Kakashi starts to protest, then realizes that he is staring. He clears his throat and turns away, with one final glance. What Tenzou said is true; they change together in the locker rooms, so why is this any different? Why is Kakashi suddenly feeling too hot in his own clothing, his mouth dry. He inhales sharply and glances down at his groin, where his cock is beginning to harden.  
Fuck, he thinks, frantically trying to will it down. Of course it would be during a mission that his sex drive would return, and just by looking at Tenzou! Kakashi breathes in deeply, trying to think about anything other than his half-naked companion.

"So, how are we going to deal with the guard downstairs? I can absorb him into the wall, if he's standing near enough to it," Tenzou comments, donning his final piece of clothing-his shirt and spinning around to Kakashi again, unaware of his problem.

"That works," Kakashi mumbles. "Don't leave your bloody clothes here." He stops suddenly, tilting his head. "Wait. He's coming up the stairs. Wait until he's further into the room, and then absorb him into a wall." Kakashi melds into the shadows, watching the doorway and making sure that no one else comes into the building.

Tenzou hastily stuffs his old garments into the floor, thanking the stars that the building is made of wood. If not, the mission would've been slightly more difficult. He follows Kakashi's example, masking over his presence deftly as he soundlessly watches for the guard's entrance. He hears a creak as the guard steps into the room, his brow creasing up in confusion at the absolutely empty room. Tenzou catches his lips parting, perhaps to simply gasp, perhaps to yell for backup, but he never gets the chance. The wall opens up like a gaping mouth beside him as tendrils close in on him in a frantic heartbeat. His strangled choke is shut off abruptly as the wood drags him in, snapping back to just like it was before it engulfed him. Tenzou stays where he is for a moment, checking to make sure no more unwanted personnel are coming. "Clear," he calls out, pacing out of the darkness and examining the floorboards for any stray spots of blood.

"Nice work," Kakashi comments as he slips from his hiding place. "Now let's get out of here before we run into any more problems." He hurries into the hallway, down the stairs, and into the entryway, pausing again to sense for anyone nearby. "Coast is clear, Tenzou."

Tenzou's right behind him, all senses fired up and on alert-so he notices when he's close enough to Kakashi to almost bump into him if he takes one step backwards. Tenzou lets Kakashi get a few steps ahead sheepishly, knowing that he really shouldn't be that comfortable that close to his senpai. Following Kakashi out the door, Tenzou senses somebody, a few metres away, approaching towards them in the dimly lit street. He stiffens. If anybody sees them near the scene, at the time of the assassinations...

"Fuck," Kakashi hisses. He hadn't sensed anyone before, but this is bad. They can't be caught. He turns towards Tenzou, gaze flicking over his face. "Kiss me."

"What?" Tenzou blinks in abrupt shock, but his fist is already buried into the front of Kakashi's shirt dragging him backwards, into the wall's shadow. "We don't have time for-" Tenzou breaks off suddenly as footsteps are heard, realising they don't have time for arguing. He's just going to have to trust his senpai on this one. Tenzou's back hits the wall, and he inhales swiftly before angling his face upwards, pressing his lips lightly to Kakashi's.

Kakashi wraps one arm around Tenzou's waist, and his free hand slides into Tenzou's hair, angling his head to deepen the kiss. He swipes his tongue across the other man's lips, moaning softly as he presses closer to Tenzou.

He hasn't kissed anyone in nearly a year, but he certainly hasn't forgotten how to kiss. He just wishes that it were under better circumstances, guilt rising within him because he's doing this against Tenzou's will. Kakashi doesn't want to be like him.

Tenzou's never been kissed like this before. Sure, there had been some times when he'd thought that it was pretty nice, but Kakashi's skilled lips simply blows all the competition away. Tenzou's arms slip around Kakashi's neck as easily as all his worries slip from his mind, parting his lips wider as one hand knots itself into Kakashi's real hair, resting subtly underneath the edges of the wig. He suddenly feels like he's floating, the itchiness from the ill-fitting clothes, the cold discomfort of the dirty wall at his back-everything vanishes except for him and Kakashi. His body is warm, skin heated and flushed as he molds himself nearer to Kakashi.

Kakashi slips his tongue into Tenzou's mouth, stroking along his tongue, the roof of his mouth. He pulls away just enough to whisper, "Sorry about this," before the hand around Tenzou's waist slides down to palm his ass. Leaning in again, he drags his tongue up Tenzou's neck, to his jaw, then across to his lips.

Tenzou leaves out a tiny gasp, his arm tensing around Kakashi's neck as Kakashi's warm lips work at his skin, delving back into a hard kiss. Little sparks of electricity begin to wash through his nerves with every touch of Kakashi's skin, and Tenzou arches his hips against Kakashi's, feeling himself stiffen. The sudden heat of his arousal jerks Tenzou from his pleasant haze, the back of his head banging off the brick as he cuts off the kiss. "Why..?" he says thickly, his voice coming out more as a pant. Then the person enters Tenzou's mind-the fact that they can't be seen-and it clicks. Doing a quick check, Tenzou dips his face forward again, whispering "They've almost passed us," against those warm, warm lips.

Kakashi doesn't trust himself to speak, so he merely nods and presses their lips together, parting his to allow Tenzou access to his mouth. Shakily, he slides a leg between Tenzou's and arches against his body.

Through the pleasure surrounding him, Kakashi can barely hear the person scoff and mutter that they're the fifth couple he's seen making out in an alley. Kakashi relaxes slightly, thinking that at least they aren't out of place.

Tenzou intertwines his tongue with Kakashi's softly, but the burst of urgent passion he felt is gone, replaced by an awareness of why they're doing this and the position of the person walking by. He tries not to rub Kakashi's leg off of where he really wants it, knowing that'll lead to some awkward problems later, when they part. Another few seconds, Tenzou thinks, regret washing through him. Another few seconds and this'll be over.

As soon as the person rounds the corner, Kakashi counts to five before breaking away from Tenzou. His chest is heaving, lips red and swollen, as he stares wide-eyed at Tenzou. "Coast is clear," he breathes out, gaze flicking to Tenzou's mouth briefly before he clears his throat and turns away. "We should get out of here before someone else comes." More like before I come, Kakashi thinks wryly. With each step, the material of his boxers rubs against his heated length, and he resists the urge to palm himself. Later, when he's by himself, he'll think back as to why he was aroused by Tenzou.

"Okay," Tenzou breathes back, chest moving up and down in time to his quickened steps. He bites his damp, lower lip as he tries not to think back to a mere few seconds ago, when he realised that he wants his senpai, not just want to be like him. He actually might have-no, he must have feeling for Kakashi, to make him feel like that. He'd always known that Kakashi is important to him-his comrade, role model, advisor friend-but he has never thought of his affection towards him anything more than admiration and devotion. Tenzou shakes his head weakly, placing both his palms against his burning cheeks. Focus. Their mission isn't over yet. And that's all it was-part of the mission to keep their faces unseen. "It's going well," Tenzou murmurs lowly to Kakashi, hoping to get a conversation to keep his mind occupied.

"Yeah, it is, aside from you getting blood all over yourself," Kakashi smirks, tilting his head back and winking at Tenzou. "That's a rookie mistake. Do I have to send you back to the Academy?"

"No..." Tenzou pouts, covering up his flustered face by self-consciously stroking some strands of hair over his cheek. "I thought I'd be able to take them all out with my mokuton, but I suppose I need to train harder. Five separate actions is all I can control at the same time for now."

"I can train with you," Kakashi offers. "I do have some free time occasionally. I could use the practice, too." They manage to make it out of the small village, and Kakashi's shoulders slump in relief. He still keeps his guards up; he's learned that they can never be too cautious.

"That would be great," Tenzou accepts with a small smile. "I'll try my best to challenge you." He's only half focused on their chat though;his other half is surveying the landscape around them, hoping that they'll make it a bit further before an alarm is raised.

"I'm sure it'll be a challenge," Kakashi says. "You are strong, Tenzou. You just need to practice in order to develop your skills more. Let's pick up the pace. I want to be farther away before dawn in four hours," he says as he observes the sky.

"Sure," Tenzou agrees, jogging a little to stay by Kakashi's side. His head feels giddy still from the compliment-and the making out, if he is honest with himself. Tenzou lifts his chin to look at the sky, brushing his annoying fringe out of the way, admiring the white pinpricks of light on black, like someone pierced holes with a needle in black paper. "I like travelling at night," Tenzou says softly, feeling himself relax, drifting somewhat.

"I think most shinobi like traveling at night," Kakashi comments. "It has shadows that we can hide in, for one thing. "

A sigh wafts past Tenzou's lips as he glances over to Kakashi. "I don't mean just the practical aspects of it. It's nice," Tenzou observes, liking the chill of the night air floating against his skin.

Laughing, Kakashi concedes, "That's true. I never really thought about nighttime that way. I always thought of it in practical ways, like cover for shinobi to travel in, or a great time to fuck." It takes a second before Kakashi realizes what he last said and flushes.

"Oh..." Tenzou blanks out for a second, before letting out an awkward, nervous laugh. "I'm glad to see you don't think of everything in terms of work, at least."

"Heh," Kakashi rubs the back of his neck. "I like to have fun, what can I say?"

Tenzou's expression falters, growing more sober as he considers Kakashi's words. "You don't act like it, senpai. I've heard rumours of you sleeping around but..." Tenzou tilts his head, trying to phrase it right. "You don't seem to have fun at all."

Kakashi stumbles but regains his footing quickly. "Um, what makes you say that? I have fun when I fuck around." He doesn't look over at Tenzou, though, because he's afraid of what might show on his face.

Tenzou's eyes flicker over to Kakashi's slip-up, frowning as he realises he may have tumbled onto something personal. "If you say so," he relents. "It's just...you always seem on guard and tense, even when we're not on a mission. But I assume sleeping around helps you relax?" Tenzou can't think of any other reason why somebody would do it, but maybe it is as Kakashi says-just having fun. He hasn't slept with anybody, after all. He isn't in a position to judge Kakashi's reasons.

"Yeah, it does help me relax. Plus, it's fun. You ever tried it before?" Kakashi questions, sniffing the air but not smelling anyone else nearby.

"No," Tenzou admits, rubbing one hand up his arm. "I haven't felt any desire to sleep with anybody." Until an hour ago, Tenzou thinks.

I haven't felt the desire in a year until recently, Kakashi thinks. "Are you asexual? Ah, I don't mean to pry," he waves a hand in apology. "Not that I mind if people ask me, but generally, I think it's no one's business but your own."

"I agree, but I don't mind telling you," Tenzou says, considering his next words. "I think I'm demisexual, I need to have a strong connection with somebody before I feel physically attracted to them, and, uh, that hasn't happened with many people. Personally, sex is something I'd only do with someone very special to me. I think sex will be more a mental thing than physical for me, if you understand what I mean." Here Tenzou pauses, embarrassed about rambling on about himself for so long. "What about you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, pansexual, without a doubt," Kakashi shrugs. "I, uh, I think I have a reputation for fucking anyone at any time. It doesn't matter if I know them well or not, but not everyone's like that."

"That makes sense, I guess," Tenzou says casually, glad that conversation is flowing well, without many nerves, or memories of what they did getting in the way. "How do you, um, get people to sleep with you so easily?" Tenzou questions, brow creasing up. He can't imagine sleeping with someone after knowing them for barely a couple of hours, but he supposes that's just him. "You're pretty famous, but is it really that simple?"

"Sometimes. Some people just want to be able to say that they fucked the Copy Ninja, but there are some civilians I've slept with that don't know who I am. They just thought I was hot, I suppose." Kakashi isn't sure why they're still on the topic of sex. His cock is trying to get hard again, making it difficult to run. Although, he thinks, it's a good sign. It means that he must be recovering well from...from the last 'relationship' that he was in.

"How do some civilians not know who you are? Do you go out with your mask off?! " Tenzou exclaims, surprised. Kakashi's nickname is famed throughout many nations;he finds it hard to believe that people in his home village don't know him.

"I leave my mask on, which adds to the mysterious quality," he confesses. "People want to be the first to see my face, so they take it as a challenge. As for civilians, some of them don't have any family or friend ties to shinobi, and it's not like I go out and broadcast who I am."

"I can't believe people don't think you're weird, wearing a mask constantly," Tenzou thinks aloud, then clamps a hand over his mouth. "Not that it is weird! It's just...unusual. Doesn't it ever get stuffy?"

"Occasionally, but I'm used to it. My face that you're seeing right now? It's not my real one," Kakashi flashes Tenzou a mischievous grin. "There's no one alive who's seen my face."

"Is this part of your 'mysterious', act?" Tenzou comments back, casting his dark eyes up to the stars. "It's just a face. There can't be anything special about it." 

Tenzou tries covering over his curiosity with indifference, but, dammit, he is curious. He does want to know what his senpai's actual face looks like, stripped of all masks and transformation jutsus, no matter how much he struggles against it.

"It's not 'just a face,'" Kakashi shoots back tersely. His posture goes rigid, and it looks like he might say more, but he clenches his fists and breathes in deeply. "Never mind. Forget I said anything." He knows that he overreacted, but whenever he looks at himself in the mirror, he sees his father and his mother. His mother had the same mole as he does, and his father... Well, it's safe to say that Kakashi is sometimes mistakenly called Konoha's White Fang when glimpsed from afar.

"Ah," Tenzou exhales heavily, sensing he's hit a sensitive topic. He reaches out shyly, touches Kakashi's wrist in hesitant apology. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise."

"It's fine. You didn't know. It's just...family stuff, that's all." Kakashi offers Tenzou a tiny smile. "Now, enough talk. Someone's bound to have noticed that they're missing." He speeds up even more, trying to not get lost in thought. He needs to be alert until they get back to Konoha.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kakashi sinks onto the bench in the locker room, resting his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands. He's finally alone, so he's able to reflect back on the mission and try to figure out why the hell he became aroused by seeing Tenzou half-naked. It's not like he hasn't seen Tenzou in similar states of undress before, so why was he affected by it tonight?

On one hand, he should feel relieved, he thinks, because it's the first time he's gotten hard since the disastrous fling with Endo last year. But on the other hand, Tenzou? Sure, he likes Tenzou - he works hard, is a great shinobi - but he's never really thought of Tenzou in a sexual way until now.

Kakashi thinks back to the kiss, to how Tenzou's lips felt molded against his own, how their bodies reacted to each other. He inhales sharply, feeling himself begin to harden. He shouldn't feel this way, not after taking advantage of Tenzou like that. Kakashi should have found a different way to hide from the person instead of kissing Tenzou. He shakes his head, now miserable, and supposes that he should apologize to Tenzou when he sees him next.

Tenzou's breathing is slowly steadying as he paces up to the locker room, lifting his damp hair off of his neck with a contented sigh. He'd worked extra hard at his training session and, although short, it was intense, causing Tenzou's mood to improve and his skin to shine with sweat. Admittedly, he might've decided to train to try and clear his head;work out how he really feels about Kakashi, but he's pushed himself so hard that nothing had been sorted out, and Tenzou is still in scattered bemusement. I suppose , Tenzou reckons, I'll treat him like normal. If he does harbour feelings for him, he'll get over them. Eventually. Shouldering the door to the locker room open, Tenzou blinks at Kakashi's dismal pose and halts in the doorway. "Sorry, senpai...do you need some time alone?" Tenzou inquires timidly.

No time like the present, Kakashi muses. "No, come in." He waves a hand, motioning Tenzou inside before shifting to his feet with a heavy sigh. "Tenzou, about earlier. The kiss, I mean. It was extremely unprofessional for me to ask you to do that. As the leader of the mission, it was my duty to think ahead to problems that might occur and come up with a solution before it happened. If I made you uncomfortable, I'm extremely sorry, and I can promise you that it won't happen again."

Tenzou nods silently, not expecting the sudden apology. Does that mean that Kakashi hadn't...felt what Tenzou felt in the kiss? Stay professional, Tenzou tells himself. It isn't a good idea to get attached to an ANBU comrade, and definitely not with Kakashi, the famed promiscuous captain. "Ah..thank you, but I understand your reason. I didn't mind," Tenzou says evenly, one palm looping around the back of his neck. "It didn't make me uncomfortable, so don't worry, senpai."

Kakashi relaxes and smiles. "Good." He shoves his hands in his pockets and clears his throat. "Well, I guess I'll let you, uh, hit the showers, then. Looks like you worked up quite a sweat." Don't stare, Kakashi tells himself, but can't help thinking about what Tenzou would look like spread out beneath him, head thrown back, moaning in pleasure, back arching into Kakashi's touch…

Fuck. Looks like this isn't going away anytime soon, Kakashi thinks dismally.

"Thanks..." Tenzou smiles back at him, a fluttering sensation swirling around in his stomach. "If you-" Tenzou clears his throat, lowering his gaze and letting it slowly trail upwards, over Kakashi's chest, his covered jaw, his slim lips, back up to his lone eye. "If you want, you can-" kiss me again, he wants to say.

Stay professional. 

Tenzou broke off, shaking his head in embarrassment and padding past Kakashi. "You're right. I'll see you around."

I can what? Kakashi wants to ask, but he keeps quiet and only nods. "Yeah. See you." He turns back to his locker, giving himself a small shake. There's no way that Tenzou is attracted to him sexually. Tenzou said so himself - he's demisexual and needs a strong connection with someone before being physically attracted enough to want sex, and it has to be someone very special to Tenzou, a role that Kakashi doubts that he fills.

Leaning his forehead against the cool metal of his locker, Kakashi heaves a long sigh. It's better for everyone involved if he just does his best and forgets about Tenzou.

Stepping into the shower area, Tenzou slowly strips off his sticky clothes thoughtfully. Alone and without distraction, Tenzou's mind turns properly to considering the....issue he has with Kakashi. Okay, Tenzou reasons, exhaling deeply. Start with the facts. He likes Kakashi more than what can be attributed to dedication-that can't be denied. So what's he going to do about it? Tenzou grimaces, lathering the soap between his palms and smoothing it over his body, trying to push back the thought of if Kakashi's skin feels this soft. He could make an advance on Kakashi-but, if he doesn't reject him, the best case he could hope for is a fuck. Tenzou doubts if he's special to Kakashi, but the man who pulled him away from Danzo's ruthless ways is certainly special to him. Tenzou nibbles on his inside lip nervously. Would he be willing to sleep with Kakashi, if the opportunity arose? Tenzou can't tell himself that Kakashi's kiss didn't arouse him, but arousal and consent are quite different. Preferably, Tenzou thinks, I'd like to date senpai. Yet he knows this is out of the question-Kakashi's never dated anyone in his life, why, Tenzou doesn't know. Sighing deeply, Tenzou raises his face up to the water, letting the water wash over his cheeks comfortingly. If he doesn't act, he doubts if Kakashi will, and the whole thing will pass. It will pass, Tenzou tells himself sternly, humming lowly under his breath.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kakashi walks into the BBQ and sinks into a corner booth. He just came back from a week long mission, and he's starving, but he knows that he doesn't have any food at home. He rubs the back of his neck, rolling his shoulders in an attempt to chase away the stiffness. He murmurs his thanks to the waitress who brings his food and places the meat on the grill.

He hears Tenzou's voice somewhere in the building, but he can't be sure that Tenzou is really there. Lately, he's been hearing Tenzou all over, especially in his dreams. Kakashi flushes, remembering the times he's woken up with come-soaked boxers. This Tenzou is likely a figment of his imagination as well, a way to torment him about his feelings - whatever they may be - for the younger man.

"You work as a florist?" Tenzou exclaims, leaning across the table. "That's so cool! Can you show me around the shop sometime?" 

"Of course, of course," the blonde, well-set man says back readily, slipping in a quick wink which causes Tenzou's cheeks to flush. "What about you? What do you do for a living?" 

"Just an ordinary shinobi," Tenzou smiles, shrugging his shoulders, hair draped elegantly down his back. 

The man frowns slightly, tilting his head so the light catches his shimmering green eyes-which Tenzou doesn't notice at all, of course. 

"A shinobi? What rank? Aren't you a bit young to be risking your life for the village?" 

"I'm a jounin rank, and I'm almost eighteen," Tenzou hums back, folding his arms over his chest. "I do my job." 

The man laughs, a quiet, unassuming sound like soothing jazz. Tenzou likes it. "Don't worry, I'm not questioning your ability. I'm sure you're a fine shinobi."

Kakashi freezes, chopsticks halfway to his mouth. He's not imagining things. Tenzou is here, and he's not alone.

Tenzou's on a date.

The thought sobers Kakashi, and he sets the meat back on the grill, suddenly not hungry anymore. It shouldn't bother him. After all, it's not like he owns Tenzou or has made clear that he's interested in him. If anything, Kakashi has no one to blame but himself for this.

"Oh? You don't have to do that," Tenzou protests, taking out his wallet. "I can pay my share-"

"I've got it," Kiken says with an easy smile, placing his hand over Tenzou's and lowering his wallet down. "I invited you out here, after all, right?"

"Are you sure?" Tenzou insists, mind flashing back to all the times he's been cajoled into paying. 

"I am," Kiken grins back charmingly, making a smile stretch out onto Tenzou's face. 

After paying, they wander out, still chatting as they linger outside the restaurant. "It's getting late," Tenzou mentions, glancing up at the sky. "I'd better be going."

"I'd offer to walk you home, but I assume a jounin level ninja doesn't need any protection," Kiken grins cheekily. 

"You're right about that-" Tenzou is cut off by Kiken's gentle lips on his, simply a peck, nothing more, but it still leaves Tenzou speechless. 

"See you around," Kiken smiles warmly, waving as he turns around and begins walking away. Tenzou waves back, brushing his smiling lips with his fingers as he watches him go. Maybe he could get over the stupid crush he has on Kakashi.

Kakashi tosses money on the table and leaves without eating anything. He walks outside, posture slumped and hands shoved in pockets, intent on getting home as fast as possible. He doesn't count on literally running into Tenzou, but he does.

"Whoa, hey, sorry," Kakashi says, instinctively reaching out to steady Tenzou before quickly releasing him and taking a step back.

"Oh, senpai! You're back from your mission," Tenzou says in surprise, the silly little grin melting off his face. Some guilt worms his way into his chest, but he reminds himself swiftly that he's trying to get over him, They were never involved in the first place. "What are you doing out at this time of night? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I don't have any food in my apartment," Kakashi says with a shrug. "I was heading home now. Why, uh, why are you here?"

"I see," Tenzou acknowledges, his eyes flickering around uneasily. There isn't any reason why he shouldn't tell Kakashi the truth, why is he feeling uncomfortable? "I was, ah, meeting up with someone."

"Like a date?" Kakashi pries, even though he's sure he knows the answer.

"Yeah.." Tenzou concedes, rubbing his hands together nervously, although he isn't sure why. "I suppose it was a date."

"Ah," Kakashi hums. "I hope it went well." With a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, Kakashi figures that it went splendidly.

"It did...." Tenzou replies, a slow grin spreading over his face again. "He seems really nice, and guess what? He's a florist! I hope I'll get to see around his shop someday..." Tenzou trails off, noticing Kakashi's posture. "Ah. Sorry, I'm boring you."

"No, no, you're not. I'm just tired, that's all. I had a rough week," Kakashi explains as he stifles a yawn. At least part of his statement was true.

"How did your mission go?" Tenzou questions politely, touching Kakashi's arm lightly in silent apology. He'd forgotten to ask about it.

Kakashi murmurs, "Piece of cake, really. No problems, just very long and involved. Boring, too," he adds. "No companion to ki- Uh, no companion to kill time with." He's glad for the mask covering his face, hiding the flush bleeding across his cheeks. Why, he wonders, is he so affected by Tenzou? Kakashi has always prided himself on flirting and bantering without blushing, so what's different now?

"It sounds like it was very tedious," Tenzou agrees, his hand rising up to twiddle with the ends of his hair. "You do have some time off now though, right?"

"Yeah," Kakashi nods. "I've got at least two weeks off." He doesn't mention that technically, he's supposed to be at the hospital for chakra exhaustion.

"Glad to hear it," Tenzou smiles at him, shuffling his boots around in the dirt. "Make sure you rest, okay? I know how hard you drive yourself, so take this time to relax, and, um, have some fun too." Tenzou coughs a little at the end, a little pink blush gracing his cheeks as he tries not to think about Kakashi "having fun," with somebody.

"Hatake Kakashi having fun? He hasn't fucked anyone in months," Genma snorts as he walks up and thumps Kakashi on the back. "Either he's fucked everyone he possibly can in the village, or he's recanted of his evil ways and is now living a pure life."

"Fuck off, Genma," Kakashi growls as he rolls his eyes, shoving the other shinobi away.

"Or maybe it's that no one wants to fuck you anymore," Genma muses, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe you've lost your touch."

Tenzou recovers from the sudden appearance quickly, straightening up and deciding to support his senpai. "It's his business whether he wants to sleep with someone or not, Genma-san," Tenzou says evenly. "I don't see why you should take such an interest in his conquests, unless you're one of them, or want to be."

Genma snorts. "I'm straight, so Kakashi doesn't have to worry about me."

"Why don't you go back under the rock you crawled out from?" Kakashi shakes his head with an exasperated sigh.

"Fuck, you're mean tonight. Go get laid," Genma shoves at Kakashi good-naturedly before saluting and walking away. "That will cheer you up."

"Oh, my God," Kakashi mutters. "Some people never change."

Tenzou snorts, nodding his head in sure agreement. "I see Genma still has his charm. Honestly, I think he's jealous of you."

"Why do you think he's jealous of me?" Kakashi asks, raising an eyebrow as he turns towards Tenzou.

"I have heard people snickering about how dust's gathering on his sheets for lack of use," Tenzou replies with a shrug. "I can see where they're coming from."

"Genma's never been a playboy, so to speak. Sure, he gets around, but he does at least date them for a few weeks." Kakashi steps aside to allow a couple into the restaurant. "Ah, but I should be getting home. I'm about ready to pass out."

"Shall I accompany you in case you do?" Tenzou offers swiftly, his eyes mellowing out with concern.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Kakashi waves off Tenzou's concern. "Some sleep, and I'll be as good as new."

"If you really think so," Tenzou sighs, tilting his head and almost resisting the urge to scan Kakashi up and down, to check for any wounds. Almost.

"I'll see you around." Kakashi nods at Tenzou then moves off down the street. "And good luck with your boyfriend," he calls back over his shoulder. Inwardly, he's hoping that things don't work out between the two of them.

Tenzou flushes instantly, instinctively going to protest that it's only one date in, but all he manages is a strangled "Thanks!" He begins to pad in the opposite direction, pondering how odd it is to have his old (hopefully) crush wish him luck with a new relationship (again, hopefully..)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Thanks for making dinner,” Tenzou says, placing a kiss on Kiken’s temple, sitting together on the sofa in Kiken’s apartment.

They’d been dating for about three weeks, and Tenzou couldn’t feel happier. Kiken is a dedicated botanist, a caring boyfriend, and always there when Tenzou’s feeling down or lonely. His mind has been completely taken off the little Kakashi issue, Kiken taking up every moment of his spare time. Tenzou doesn’t mind-he feels like he can stay in silence with him without it being awkward at all.

“No trouble,” Kiken smiles back, finishing off his own meal and placing a hand on Tenzou’s thigh.

“Is it okay if I use the bathroom?” Tenzou asks, setting down his bowl in the table in front of them.

“Sure. Through the bedroom, to the left.”

Following Kiken’s instructions, Tenzou relieved himself swiftly, shuffling out of the bathroom and catching sight of glinting green eyes lingering just inside the bedroom door. Tenzou smiles at him warmly, and Kiken paces over quickly, grasping his ass and moulding him back against the wall.

"You're so handsome," he murmurs, laying kisses all up Tenzou's neck.

His hand runs up Tenzou's leg, rounding his thigh and positioning it around his waist, Kiken's leg pushing in between Tenzou's legs. Tenzou can feel the heat from Kiken's skin radiating through their thin clothes as he kisses back, hands tangling in his blond hair softly. He leaves out a low moan, and Tenzou feels him shift, a hard length suddenly digging into the inside of his thigh.

That's okay, Tenzou thinks. He's just aroused, I'm enjoying this too.

Tenzou feels no urgent burn in his crotch, but he can't help a gasp slipping past his lips as Kiken's tongue wraps around his insistently. Abruptly, Tenzou's lifted up, his legs locked around his waist, and dumped on the soft bed nearby. Kiken climbs on top of Tenzou swiftly, kissing him, hard. Too hard. Tenzou feels a twinge of unease as he clings onto his neck, trying to relax into the kiss but he's hyper aware of his hands sliding up his thighs too quickly, pressing over his crotch-

"What are you doing?" Tenzou wretches their mouths apart, catching his hand above his crotch. 

Kiken blinks down at him. "We've been dating for weeks now. Surely it's okay if I touch you. Unless you're seeing other people?"

"Of course not," Tenzou protests. "But-"

"So it's fine," he finishes, a hungry gleam in his eye.

Tenzou begins to feel unnaturally claustrophobic, pinned in. "No, it's not," Tenzou says firmly.

"Why not?"

"I don't want you touching me like that." 

"Why not?"

"I don't feel comfortable."

"Aww...okay.." He dips his face, sucking thickly at Tenzou's neck. "But it's a shame...like we've been dating so long, and yet you still don't trust me? Is that it? You don't trust me to take proper care of you?"

"I just-"

"I can be gentle, if you like," he rasps in Tenzou's ear, his hand palming Tenzou's cock. 

"Stop.." Tenzou pants out, his anxious breaths coming out fast now, his heart speeding up unpleasantly.

"It's so sexy when you moan.." He mumbles, pushing Tenzou's shirt up and mouthing at his nipple. "If you really want me to stop, then why are you hard? You want me too, I know it." 

"I don't!" Tenzou's chest isn't working properly, his throat feels like it's closing up. He is hard-he can feel his body responding to his stimulating touches against his will, and he despairs. "Please,” he almost begs. “Get off of me. I don't want this." 

"Stop being coy," he growls, yanking down Tenzou's pants. 

A horrified shudder runs through Tenzou's body, mistaken for a shiver of pleasure. His breaths are rapidly paced, panic overtaking him, making every muscle seize up in his body.

"See? You'll enjoy this. And so will I, once I'm inside your beautiful body," he murmurs heavily, pressing a finger against Tenzou's entrance. 

Tears gather at the edges of Tenzou's eyes. "Stop...." He pleads weakly, trying to writhe away, but his body is frozen with terror, unresponding. He feels suffocated, a whimper leaving his lips as a digit is inserted carefully into him. 

"Moan more....it's so hot..."

Tenzou squeezes his eyes shut. This isn't happening to him. This can't be. He's turning eighteen, he's an adult, he should be able to have sex without feeling like this, feeling humiliated and helpless. He's an ANBU, for fuck’s sake, why can't he do something, why can't he move, has he been paralysed, he feels so numb and panicked at the same time, why is he so damn pathetic-  
His fingernails sink sharply into his shoulders, scrabbling at his skin frantically. 

"Get away from me!"

His feet kick out wildly, hitting the unsuspecting man backwards, the finger being torn out of him. His pants hanging around his knees, Tenzou backs up as rapidly as he can, almost letting out a frightened gasp as his back hits the wall. 

"Don't come near me!" 

His wide eyes are burnt onto the frowning man, flicking downwards in horror at his bulge in his tight pants. 

"Hey, hey, Tenzou-" Tenzou flinches at the use of his name "-what's wrong? You didn't give me any good reason why we shouldn't. You're legal now, right?"

Tenzou swallows hard, curling up as he goes to move back onto the bed. "Don't come any closer." 

"Why not?" 

Tenzou shakily brings his hands together in a familiar seal, the gesture calming him somewhat. He's not defenceless, even if he feels differently. 

"I don't want to see you anymore," he gulps out, trying to withhold tears. 

"Don't be like that," Kiken says softly, outstretching a hand. "Hey, I'm sorry,okay? I thought you were just getting into the role-"

"I said don't come near me!" Tenzou burst out, weaving some signs and Kiken’s feet vanish, swamped by the wooden flooring. He glances down, brow darkening as he tries to yank his feet free.

"What the fuck?! What freak can-"

Tenzou leaps off of the bed, frantically jerking up his pants again and sprints out the door, head down to cover his watering eyes. 

Freak. 

Tenzou swallows down the lump and runs onwards. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kakashi is walking down the street when he senses someone coming up fast. He sniffs the air, wondering why in the world Tenzou would be running so quickly, unless there was an emergency of some kind. But Kakashi is technically higher in rank, so he would have been called in first.  
Kakashi hurries to where Tenzou is and intercepts him, stopping him with a hand on his wrist. "Tenzou, what's going on?"

"Nothing!" Tenzou bursts out, keeping his head low as he frantically writhes away from Kakashi's touch, his breaths heavy and strained. "Don't touch me-please, go away-" Tenzou's words are choked off by a smothering sob, tugging harder to free his wrist.

Kakashi quickly releases him, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. What on earth could have... His expression hardens as he notices that Tenzou smells like someone else and fear. His stomach roils in disgust as he feverishly hopes that the same thing that happened to him didn't happen to Tenzou. "Tenzou, what happened? I just want to help," he says as soothingly as he can.

It's Senpai. Kakashi-senpai. Tenzou tries to gather himself together, retreating against the nearest wall as he gulps down his panic, desperately trying to calm himself. He can't meet Kakashi's gaze, simply balling his fists tightly in his clothing as he draws in one shuddering breath, darkened eyes rapidly bolting from object to object. "It's-" Tenzou starts, then shakes his head frantically. "I'm overreacting. Nothing happened."

"Tenzou," Kakashi says calmly, "if it's got you this shaken up, then I don't think that it's ‘nothing.’ Were you with someone?"

"K-" is all that made it out of Tenzou's mouth before he breaks off, violently shaking his head back and forth as if trying to rid his mind of the memory. With a few trembling breaths, Tenzou's calmed enough to speak, slow and forced. "I was, but right now I-" Here he scans the crowd anxiously, shrinking back against the wall. "I can't say here. It's too close. He might be nearby."

"Let's go to my house," Kakashi offers. "You'll be safe there. Hardly anyone knows where I live, and I can summon my dogs, too."

"Thank you," Tenzou says quietly, eyes drifting nervously over to the direction where Kiken's apartment is. "It's not down there, is it?"

"No, it's in the opposite direction." Kakashi waves a hand. "Come on. Let's go." He starts walking, trusting that Tenzou will follow.

Inhaling sharply, Tenzou forces himself not to bolt to Kakashi's side, but he still loiters nearer to him than usual, casting wary glances everywhere throughout the walk to Kakashi's house.

Kakashi leads him to a small apartment, consisting of a tiny kitchen linked to a living room, and through a doorway is a bathroom connected to a bathroom. He efficiently summons his dogs, ordering Bull and Bisuke to guard the outside, and the rest to stay inside. "They'll keep you safe," he assures Tenzou. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Wait, senpai!" Tenzou clutches onto Kakashi's arm rigidly, swallowing hard. "Where are you going?"

Doubts start to filter in through the thinning panic-he had accepted an invite to go to Kiken's house, after all, knowing that usually people invite people into their homes for sex-maybe Kiken had been in the right. Tenzou shouldn't have gone over in the first place, he knew the norm for house dates were sex. If he hadn't, everything would be fine between him and Kiken, not all fucked up, not like now. And if he hadn't resisted, everything would've been alright! Tenzou thinks, gritting his teeth. What is wrong with him, not wanting to sleep with his boyfriend? Everyone else seem to have healthy sexual relationships, why can't he have one? Because he didn't go along with what Kiken wanted. Tenzou feels the tears flaring up again like molten lava in his eyes, and he lowers his face, hiding it within his hair. It's his fault. He's the broken one.

"Tenzou," Kakashi says gently, "whatever happened, it's not your fault. I just want to make sure that you're safe, okay?"

"Okay," Tenzou breathes out in a shattered whisper, his nose starting to run. "Just...come back soon. Please."

"I will. I promise." Kakashi carefully fingers the long strands of brown hair, adding in a soft smile at Tenzou, then steps back. "Stay inside the apartment," is his final advice before he disappears out the door.

Once outside, Kakashi takes a deep breath as he remembers the panic and fear that had ensnared Tenzou. His lip curls. He recognizes that scent on Tenzou, even though he only smelled it once - Tenzou's boyfriend.

Jumping onto the roof, Kakashi takes off as fast as he can towards the boyfriend's house, struggling to keep his emotions - and memories; fuck, this hits so close to home, what with Endo... No, don't think about that - in check. He knows that he should remain calm and levelheaded, but when he thinks about what almost - and that's a huge relief, he thinks, that it was almost - happened to Tenzou. He grinds his teeth and pushes off of a roof harder than he intended to, leaving behind a foot-sized crack.

This guy will be lucky if he makes it out of this alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenzou's boyfriend tries to rape him, but Tenzou escapes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings at the end of the chapter.

### Just being there for someone can sometimes bring hope when all seems hopeless. ~ Dave G. Llewellyn

Kakashi isn't back yet. Kakashi isn't back yet, and Tenzou's struggling to keep vines from anxiously entangling his senpai's couch. It always happens when he's upset his powers become harder to control, but back there...back there he was so petrified even his mokuton lay dormant. Gnawing nervously at the skin at the side of his thumb, Tenzou flings a glance at the door, the tenth time in the last thirty seconds. Where had Kakashi disappeared to? Tenzou's attempting to calm himself down, but at this moment, he's terrified that he'll turn around and Kiken will be there, ready to pin him to the floor, every plead from Tenzou driving him on more-

Stop! Tenzou orders himself shakily. He never wants to relive that again, even in his paranoid-

Kakashi. Kakashi is here. Tenzou can sense him, right outside the door.

The doorknob rattles, and a muffled, "Fuck," then the sound of a key turning in a lock. Kakashi comes into the house and shuts the door, locking it behind him. "I'm not used to locking my door," he admits sheepishly.

Pakkun trots over to him and observes him. "You were in a fight," he says grumpily. "At least tell me you won."

Kakashi just raises an eyebrow at the pug. "Let me get cleaned up, then I'll be back out."

"Senpai..." Tenzou swallows, standing up, swaying slightly with the giddy relief. He isn't sure what to say to him, or how to explain what happened, because nothing really did. They were just doing what boyfriends do, then Tenzou himself freaked out and ran away. That's it, Tenzou tells himself. Frowning, he notices Kakashi's roughed-up clothing, and then Pakkun's words. 

"You...fought someone?" Tenzou asks deliberately, the pieces not fitting together in his mind, because he doesn't think Kakashi's protective over him, doesn't think that Kiken was wrong.

"Just a small fight." Kakashi takes off his green vest, followed by his gloves. He presses a hand to his jaw and winces, goes into the bathroom and rummages through the cabinets for the supplies he needs. "Bruised, but nothing broken, I think."

Which is a relief. For a florist, Kiken is pretty strong. Kakashi doesn't doubt that he could become a shinobi if he wished. He takes stock of his scraped knuckles, bruised jaw, bruised chest and stomach. He's fairly sure that he also has bruises on his arms and legs, but he's focused on taking care of the cuts for now.

Soap, water, and antiseptic later, Kakashi applies a healing salve to his knuckles. There's nothing he can do about the bruising, though. That will just have to heal on its own.

Tenzou walks cautiously over to the bathroom doorway, inhaling in abrupt surprise as he takes in all Kakashi's wounds. "That doesn't look like it was a small fight," Tenzou says softly. "Do you need any help?"

Kakashi, surprised, whirls around, completely forgetting that he doesn't have a shirt, and therefore mask, on. "Ah, no. I'm fine. Thanks, anyway."

Tenzou's eyes broadening, he leans hard against the doorframe, gaze simply drinking in every detail of Kakashi's bare face, devouring every elegant feature, devotedly committing the single mole to his long-term memory. Realising he's gawking, Tenzou turns his face away, to the floor as he coughs nervously. "Sorry, senpai. I didn't realise your mask is attached to your shirt."

"My mask?" Kakashi asks, confused, before he realizes what Tenzou is talking about. "Oh, right." He coughs and turns away, running a practiced hand over his arms to double check that there are no broken bones. "It's no big deal, right? It's just a face, like you said weeks ago."

Weeks ago, when they first kissed on that damned mission.

"But it's a nice face. Why do you keep it covered up?" Tenzou questions straight out, keeping his eyes trained on the back of Kakashi's head.

"I look like my parents," Kakashi answers, briefly touching the mole on his chin. It's like he hates what he looks like, but it's painful when he looks into the mirror and sees the reflection of people he lost. Same thing with his Sharingan. He thinks of Rin and Obito every time.

"At least you remember your parents," Tenzou breathes quietly, tilting his head against the doorframe also. Kakashi doesn't like being reminded of the past, the people gone before him, Tenzou realises. Whereas he...he has nobody to associate with himself when he looks into the mirror. He's alone. The episode with Kiken rises, fresh and raw, to the forefront of his mind, and Tenzou claps a hand over his mouth, holding back a hoarse sob.

"Hey, look at me," Kakashi orders softly, coming to stand in front of Tenzou. "Talk to me. What's going on?"

"I just..." Tenzou claps his hand out in front of him. "Remember when we were talking about me being demisexual? That...got confirmed today. But I don't want to lose him just because I'm freaking out over something stupid," Tenzou confesses, his hands shaking silently.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Hold up a minute." Kakashi raises a hand, brow furrowed. "You freaked out over something stupid. I'm sorry, Tenzou, but I don't believe that for a minute. I've known you for a few years, and in that time, not once have I ever seen you freak out over something stupid. What happened was not your fault. He tried to pressure you into having sex, and that's not something stupid. That's serious, Tenzou."  
Kakashi takes a deep breath. "What I'm about to say, you may not like. But if I were you, I'd seriously consider dumping his ass and not having anything more to do with him. If he's going to treat you like that, like someone he can control, then he doesn't deserve you." He gently nudges Tenzou's chin up. "You deserve someone who's going to treat you like you're special, because you are special."

Tenzou's obsidian eyes fill with soundless tears, drawing in a trembling breath. 

Special.

_What freak can-_

Freak.

"I'm not," Tenzou gulps out. "It was going so well, it was me who ruined it all, just because I don't want to have sex, I'm such a freak-" he shudders, wrenching his chin away.

"Tenzou, you are not a freak just because you didn't want sex with him," Kakashi says. "What did you tell me before? That it has to be a person you feel a strong connection with, and obviously you don't have that with Kiken. If he doesn't respect you enough to listen to your wishes, then he's not worth having around."

Kakashi is barely able to keep from panicking. This topic is hitting too close to home for him, and he just wants to stop talking about it. But he needs to convince Tenzou that he's not a freak, that he's fine.

Tenzou heaves out a breath, letting Kakashi's words sink in. He's never lied to Tenzou before-to his knowledge-except in regard to the extent of his own injuries or exhaustion. Tenzou tries to calm himself. He shouldn't be dumping all his shitty problems on his senpai, but, at the same time, he's so, so glad he's here. "Thank you," Tenzou mumbles, hesitantly wrapping his arms around his slightly taller senpai gently. "I'll be fine."

Kakashi's breath catches in his throat, and he awkwardly hugs him back. He recalls the last time they were this close, when they were kissing. He can still remember how Tenzou tasted, how soft his lips were, the intensity of the kiss. Shoving those thoughts aside, he focuses on the present, and right now, Tenzou doesn't need any kind of sexual things. "Yeah, I know you'll be fine."

Tenzou lays his face into the crook of Kakashi's neck, finding comfort in his familiar aroma. It makes him feel safe. He lets his mind go blank, focusing on Kakashi's warmth to calm himself. He doesn't want to pull away.

Carefully, Kakashi runs his fingers through Tenzou's long hair, resting his head on the top of Tenzou's head. "You're gonna be okay."

"I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't stopped me," Tenzou says softly. He reckons he would've still been shaking, curled up on his sofa, trying to convince himself that nothing had happened and everything is alright between him and Kiken.

I don't know what Kiken would have done if I hadn't stopped you, Kakashi thinks. "Hey, don't think about that. You're here, you're safe. I won't let anything happen to you." He allows himself to hug Tenzou a bit tighter, enjoying the warmth that his body exudes. This is all he'll ever get, Kakashi realizes with a sudden pang, so he'll enjoy it while he can.

"Is it okay if I...stay here tonight?" Tenzou asks, hesitating. He isn't sure if it's asking too much of his senpai, but he knows Kiken knows where he lives, and however many times Tenzou tries to reassure himself something like that won't happen again, he dreads the thought of being alone, isolated. Vulnerable. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking this much."

"It's no problem. You can stay for as long as you need," Kakashi says. "But I don't think he'll bother you again."

"Thank you so much," Tenzou whispers, but his brow creases up at Kakashi's next statement. He pulls away slightly, gazing at Kakashi in bemusement. "Why do you say that? Did you...you didn't do anything to him, did you?" Tenzou's eyes widen, recalling the bruises on Kakashi's skin and Kiken's strength.

"Ah," Kakashi winces. "I probably shouldn't have butted into your business, and I know you can take care of yourself, but I was worried about you and pissed at him. I just had the intention of warning him away from you, but he took a swing at me, so I swung back."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, you didn't have to do that are you okay?" Tenzou's words rush past his lips anxiously, his palms resting on the sides of Kakashi's jawline as he worriedly examines him, recalling all his injuries. "I'm so sorry..." He can't help feeling like it's his fault Kakashi-and Kiken-are hurt.

"I'm fine, Tenzou, and you don't need to apologize." Closing his eyes, Kakashi leans into the touch. "Like I said before, my injuries aren't serious, and I wanted to help you." He raises a hand and softly trails his fingers down Tenzou's cheek. "I just wish that -" Someone had been there to help me, he finishes in his head. Out loud, "-That this hadn't happened to you."

"I stopped him before he went too far," Tenzou murmurs, a shiver jolting up his spine. "But...it was terrifying. I froze up, and I couldn't move, or stop him."

"You were able to get away," Kakashi soothes him. "I'm sure the memories will stick with you for a while, but I'm here for you, okay?" He offers Tenzou a smile and, without thinking, presses a short kiss to the top of his head.

Tenzou exhales contently, gazing up at Kakashi warmly, and suddenly he's blushing lightly, the swirling sensation in his chest returning. Oh no, Tenzou thinks, ducking his face again and breaking the stare. It's back. "I appreciate it, senpai. More than you know."

Kakashi clears his throat, giving Tenzou one last squeeze before letting him go and stepping back. "I'll see if I can find some clothes that will fit you. I don't think you'll fit in mine much longer," he observes. "Your shoulders are definitely going to be broader than mine are."

Tenzou's shoulders hunch up shyly at the mention of them, rubbing down his arm uncomfortably. "I'll just wait here," he mentions, sitting down on the sofa. Seeing the inside of Kakashi's bedroom would feel weird, Tenzou feels.

"Okay. You can sleep in the bedroom, though, if you'd like. I spend most nights on the couch, to be honest." Kakashi rummages through his closet, pulling some clothing out before placing them back inside. He finally finds some that he thinks will fit Tenzou and brings them out. "Here, try these. Do you want clean boxers, too?"

"Yes, please," Tenzou says gratefully, standing up and taking the clothes. "Actually....is it okay if I use your shower?"

"Sure, go ahead. Just let me get you those boxers and a clean towel and washcloth." Kakashi disappears back into his bedroom, finds a pair of clean boxers that look fairly new, then grabs a towel and washcloth from the closet in the bathroom. "Here. Just use whatever's in the shower. I'll be in the living room."

"Thanks, senpai," Tenzou says, suddenly getting the urge to drift forward and place a kiss of gratitude on his cheek. Instead, Tenzou flushes quietly, stripping off and padding into the shower, shuddering as he tries to push back the memories of Kiken's forceful hand on his cock. The water runs over his skin but failing to comfort him as he scrubs at his skin, never more grateful for his mokuton in his life.

Kakashi sinks heavily onto the couch, burying his face in his hands. His breaths come in short pants, and his vision blacks out for a few seconds. "Fuck," he chokes out. Tears prick his eyes, and he blinks furiously to keep them back, trying to get himself under control before Tenzou's done in the bathroom.

His dogs whine and surround him, nudging his legs and arms to comfort him. He wraps his arms around them and smiles. "Thanks, guys."

Tenzou steps out of the shower cautiously, wrapping a towel around his waist and breathing out quickly. He's going to break it off with Kiken-as well as it was going, he doesn't think he can face seeing him again. Drying himself off swiftly, Tenzou pulls on Kakashi's offered clothes-and finds his senpai is right, his shirt is just a tad restricting around his shoulders and upper arms. Coming back into the living room, Tenzou sees the dogs and smiles, kneeling down by Kakashi's legs to pet them. "Hey, all of you," Tenzou greets them softly.

The dogs yip and jump around Tenzou, licking at his face eagerly and crawling all over him.  
"Hey," Kakashi laughs, tugging at Bull's collar, "he just got a shower. He doesn't need another one. How are you doing?" he asks quietly as he glances up at Tenzou.

"Better," Tenzou answers honestly, slipping onto the sofa beside Kakashi. "Do you want me to make some food? It's the least I can do to repay you."

"You don't have to repay me, Tenzou. I'm just glad that you're okay," Kakashi murmurs, ruffling Tenzou's hair playfully.

Tenzou smiles, tilting his head into Kakashi's palm, enjoying the friendly touch. "But...senpai, I feel like I need to do something in return. You're being too kind to me."

Kakashi stiffens, then grasps Tenzou's chin in his hand and tilts his face up to look at him. "Listen to me. Just because someone does something nice for you, doesn't mean that you owe them anything in return, understand?"

"Why?" Tenzou questions with a frown, gazing back at Kakashi in confusion, his fingers curling into fists. "Danzo always said everything comes at a price, and that makes sense to me. You do a lot for me, senpai. I want to repay you."

"Danzo was wrong, Tenzou. Some things can come for free." Kakashi nudges Tenzou's chin and smiles sadly. "I want to help you, Tenzou, no strings attached."

Tenzou raises his hand carefully, his fingers rounding Kakashi's wrist gently. "I understand that you're generous, and I don't feel like I have to do anything in return, but I want to. And..." Tenzou pauses, thumb stroking down Kakashi's skin slowly. "If you ever need help, you know you can always come to me, right?"

Kakashi swallows hard, leaning into the touch. "Yeah, I know. Thank you, Tenzou. It means a lot to me." His heart is pounding from the close proximity, and he wants nothing more than to kiss him, but he knows that would be disastrous. His gaze flicks down to Tenzou's lips before darting away.

Tenzou catches Kakashi's brief, yet lingering, glance downwards, and his mouth goes dry, but he doesn't think he could handle kissing, even with Kakashi. Not right now, not so soon. He pulls away quickly, rubbing his hands awkwardly over his knees. "So..what do you usually do in the evenings?"

Kakashi coughs and scoots further away. "I normally read. Sometimes I spar. Depends on what I feel like that day." He shrugs, gathering Pakkun into his arms and scratching behind his ears.

Tenzou shifts around on the sofa nervously. "I see. Don't let me stop you from doing whatever you normally do, anyway."

"Nah, it's okay. Whenever I read, I usually end up mas- Uh...Heh, never mind." Kakashi rubs the back of his neck and looks away. Way to play it cool, almost mentioning masturbating to books.

Tenzou leaves out a small chuckle, filling in Kakashi's blanks in his mind. "I think we may have different tastes in literature, senpai."

"I'm sure we do, but if you ever decide to check out Icha Icha, I have all that are available," Kakashi smirks.

"I'll keep it in mind," Tenzou grins at him with one corner of his mouth. "But I doubt I'll find the same enjoyment in them that you do."

"You never know," Kakashi grunts as he stands up, still holding Pakkun, and heads towards the small kitchen. He opens a cabinet, pulls out a bag of treats, and pads back over to the couch. Sitting down again, he opens the bag and holds it out to Tenzou. "Here, give some to the dogs. They'll love you even more than they already do."

"They love me?" Tenzou raises an eyebrow, but takes a handful of the treats anyway, spreading them out evenly between the whole pack. The dogs go ballistic with joy, yipping quietly and licking the treat dust off of a smiling Tenzou's palms. "They really like those treats, don't they?" Tenzou observes mildly, keeping his gaze on the dogs.

"Yup, those are their favorite ones. They always know when I buy them, too, so they're usually gone in three days or less." Kakashi groans as Bull manages to climb onto the couch, plopping on his lap. "God, Bull, you're too heavy."

Tenzou smiles at the sight, Shiba gracefully leaping up beside him, sniffing Tenzou's palm inquisitively. "Sorry, I don't have any more," Tenzou apologizes, stroking a hand down his back carefully. He glances over to Kakashi, almost smothered by Bull's long, solid body and barely stifles a snort. "I can see why you like dogs. They're great company."

"Yeah, until they decide to crawl into bed with you and kick you out," Kakashi scoffs, poking at Bull's stomach, who just gives a resigned huff.

Pakkun sniffs. "That was one time, Kid. And you needed the company and comfort."

Tenzou's expression softens, "company and comfort," echoing in his ears. He knows that as much as Kakashi acts strong and invulnerable, he isn't. And the fact that he isn't comfortable showing weakness hurts Tenzou's chest. "Sounds like you're loyal friends too," Tenzou comments with a sad smile. "I'm glad Kakashi-senpai has you all."

"He's lucky to have you, too," Pakkun replies, climbing onto Tenzou's lap and pawing at his hair. "We didn't think he was ever going to recover after everyone he's lost."

"Whoaa," Kakashi butts in as he grabs at Pakkun, who jumps onto the armrest to avoid him. "Enough with the talking."

Tenzou doesn't really know how to react, given he's just heard a vague bit of personal information about Kakashi against his will. Sure, he's figured out as much as he'd lost his parents and has an extremely tragic background, hearing rumours of his cold-blooded exploits as a friend killer, but he doesn't yet know the details. Tenzou squirms slightly in his seat, opting to stay silent until he thinks of a less sensitive topic to bring up.

"I'm not sure when you usually go to bed, but it's getting late. I need to put clean sheets on the bed before you sleep in it tonight," Kakashi says, his voice muffled due to his face being buried in Bull's furry neck.

"I'll sleep on the sofa," Tenzou insists, laying a hand on Kakashi's shoulder before he can stop himself. "I don't want to be unnecessarily inconveniencing you."

"I normally end up on the couch anyway. I don't want to wander out here in the middle of the night and freak you out when I plop onto the couch," Kakashi answers. "And it's really no problem, honest."

"If you're sure..." Tenzou nods, standing up and glancing around. "Where do you keep the spare sheets?"

"In the closet in my room." Kakashi also stands and leads the way into the bedroom, then opens the closet and digs through before producing clean sheets. "Here we go." Handing them to Tenzou, he starts to strip the bed, making a face when he realizes there's semen on the sheets he's taking off. He quickly rolls them into a ball and tosses them into the laundry basket. "Okay, let's get the bed made."

"Alright," Tenzou acknowledges, helping Kakashi put clean sheets back onto the bed. Soon, the bed is ready, and Tenzou steps back, wondering if he'll sleep in Kakashi's clothes or just his borrowed boxers. "Thank you again, senpai."

"You're welcome, Tenzou." Kakashi moves to leave the room, clapping Tenzou once on the shoulder and giving him a smile. "The dogs will stay out tonight, and I'll be in the living room if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay, goodnight!" Tenzou smiles back gratefully, shifting his gaze back to the bed as soon as Kakashi leaves the room. Tenzou slips carefully into the bed;even with the fresh sheets, he still can pick up Kakashi's scent acutely. It's nice, but it's still quite a while before Tenzou manages to drift off.

Kakashi strips down to his boxers and lays down on the couch, covering himself with a blanket. He's surprised by how tired he feels, and soon he's asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_"You're such a bad boy, Kakashi, letting your friends all die."_

_"Stop. I don't want this. Red," Kakashi chokes out the safe word, but Endo doesn't seem to hear. "Red," he repeats louder, more forcefully, only to have his head pushed down into the pillow. He struggles, trying to buck Endo off, but the older man uses his body weight to keep Kakashi still, gripping one of Kakashi's wrists in each hand so he can't form any hand signs._

_I don't want this, stop, stop, stop! Kakashi screams in his mind as Endo thrusts inside of him. Salty tears spill down his cheeks, soaking the pillow, as he is forced to accept the fact that he can't stop Endo, and there's no one to save him._

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi jerks up with a small scream, sending Pakkun tumbling to the floor. He's breathing heavily, covered in sweat, and he brings his knees up to his chest, resting his cheek on his knees.

Tenzou awakens abruptly, a short, terrified scream ringing sharply in his ears. Senpai's shriek. Tenzou bolts out of bed, fear overtaking his mind as he races into the sitting room, taking in Kakashi's still form. "Senpai, are you okay?" He asks, padding cautiously over to his side.

Kakashi nods stiffly. "Yeah, just a nightmare. Happens to everyone."

"Are you sure?" Tenzou frowns, crouching down to his level. "It sounded really awful. Do you want to talk about it?"

Nah, I'll be fine." Kakashi waves off his concern, a crooked smile tilting his lips. "Didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay," Tenzou says uncertainly, sensing the uneasy atmosphere around Kakashi. He raises his hand hesitantly, lightly touching Kakashi's shoulder. "Is there anything I can do?"

Kakashi shakes his head. "It's just something that will go away on its own. Nightmares come with being a ninja."

Tenzou nods, understanding, his own mind flashing back to the infrequent suffocating dreams of being trapped in glowing liquid. "I get that. But..." Tenzou trails off. He wants to help, but it doesn't look like Kakashi will let him. "I hope you sleep okay the rest of the night," he says finally, standing up again.

"Yeah, you, too. And sorry again for waking you up." Kakashi runs a hand down his face and lays down. "Night, Tenzou."

"Goodnight, senpai," Tenzou replies, moving away from the sofa. He returns to the bedroom, trying to dissipate the uneasiness swishing around in his chest. 

"You really okay, Kid?" Pakkun asks gruffly as he pads back over, standing on his hind legs to sniff at Kakashi.

"I'll be fine," is Kakashi's reply. He reaches down and pats Pakkun's head. "Thanks for waking me up."

"You haven't had a nightmare in at least a month," the dog says quietly. "Is it because of what happened with Tenzou?"

Kakashi's throat burns, and he draws in a shuddering breath. "He was strong enough to get away. I wasn't."

Pakkun frowns. "Kid, listen -"

"Go back to bed," Kakashi says abruptly before rolling over to face the back of the couch. He can sense Pakkun watching him for a moment longer before the dog huffs a sigh and curls up on the floor. Kakashi feels a pang of guilt, just for a brief second, then he closes his eyes.

He's fine.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tenzou wakes up when it's still dark, but a quick glance outside tells him it's close to morning. He wants to leave as soon as possible, hopefully without wakening his senpai-he doesn't want to burden him any more. So he gathers up his clothes and dons Kakashi's offered ones, almost silently slipping out into the living room.

"Awake already?" Kakashi asks from where he's sitting at the table in the dark, his dogs eating nearby.

Tenzou almost starts, but luckily he'd sensed Kakashi a second before he spoke. "Ah...I didn't expect you to be up, senpai. How was last night for you?" He also greets the dogs with a shy wave.

Bisuke stretches, trots over to Tenzou, and starts sniffing, as though searching for treats.

"I got a few hours of sleep. It'll be better tonight," Kakashi says then glares at Pakkun when he snorts.

"Yeah, and I'm the Hokage," Pakkun mutters.

Kakashi shakes his head. "I have no idea where he got his sarcastic attitude from."

Tenzou chuckles airily, bending down to pet Bisuke. "Sorry, I don't have anything for you." He straightens up, starting to shuffle towards the door politely. "Thank you for everything, senpai. I'll see you around."

"You're leaving already?" Kakashi frowns. "I was going to take you out for breakfast."

Tenzou smiles, shaking his head lightly. "You've done enough, se-wait, take me out?" he tilts his head in confusion. "Why?"

"It's your birthday today," Kakashi answers slowly, brow furrowed. "You forgot?"

Tenzou's expression clears, one hand rising up to circle the back of his neck, threading through his hair. "I did. I just.." Tenzou tenses up, recalling the plans Kiken and him had made. "Got distracted, I guess."

"So now we can spend the day together. Breakfast, then maybe we can spar afterwards so I can beat your ass." Kakashi winks.

Tenzou twists his hands together indecisively, trying to think. He has to admit that it's very tempting to take up Kakashi's offer;otherwise, he would be sitting at home, probably attempting to read. Alone. Or worse;Kiken might turn up. Tenzou shudders slightly, nodding his head gratefully. "I would love to spend the day with you," he accepts with a soft smile, walking over to the table.

Kakashi grins. "Great. Would you like to stop at your place to pick up clothes for you, or are you going to spend the whole day in mine? Not that I mind," he adds on quickly.

Tenzou picks uncomfortably at the large folds around his neck, pulling it up over his nose. "I think I'd like to buy some normal clothes," he replies, muffled and barely able to keep from giggling. It feels odd, inhaling Kakashi's scent with every breath, but it's also comforting somehow, having most of his face hidden. Tenzou sticks out his tongue, just to see if Kakashi will notice.

"Those are normal clothes," Kakashi protests, but he's not upset. There's a twinkle in his eye indicating that he's enjoying the playful banter between them. "And are you happy getting your saliva all over them?"

"Aren't you used to dog slobber all over them anyway?" Tenzou defends himself, plopping himself down in the only other chair at Kakashi's table and tugging it back down again.

"Dog slobber is different," Kakashi says.

"You've had saliva in places worse than the collar of your shirt," Pakkun reminds him with a smug grin.

Kakashi groans and rests his head on the table. "Damn dog..."

Tenzou laughs, feeling himself relax further. "Sounds like Pakkun's seen a lot."

Pakkun grunts in agreement. "More than I ever wanted to see."

"Okay, how about you stop talking or I'll ask Inuzuka Hana to neuter you?" Kakashi threatens, eyes narrowed.

"You've never once followed through with that threat," Pakkun says, but he trots off anyway after giving Tenzou a doggy grin and a final, "You'll have your hands full with this one. In more ways than one."

"Oh, my God," Kakashi hisses. "I'm sorry about him. I don't think he's ever learned manners."

"I don't mind," Tenzou smiles, highly amused. "I think he takes after his master, actually."

"I'm not that perverted, am I?" Kakashi questions, brow furrowed.

"Hmm," Tenzou angles his head to the side, seriously considering the question with a twinkle in his eyes. "Maybe, from what I've seen so far."

Kakashi mutters, "Sorry. It's not like I mean to be. It just...happens. Okay, let me rephrase that. Yes, sometimes I do intend to say innuendoes, but other times I try not to. Like in mission briefs with the Hokage."

"I don't think Lord Hiruzen would appreciate them," Tenzou snorts, feeling a rumble in his stomach arising. "You mentioned something about food?"

Kakashi winces. "No, he doesn't. And yes, food. Let me take a shower real quick, and then we can go. Just make yourself at home." He stands up and disappears into the bathroom.

Tenzou taps his finger on the table impatiently, glancing around the small apartment. Make yourself at home, Kakashi had said. A picture frame lures in Tenzou's gaze, and he gets up, padding over to it. Four faces stares back at him as he carefully lifts it up. Two he recognises; Kakashi, of course, looking much younger, and Minato, the fourth Hokage. The two others, a pretty, smiling girl with purple streaks on her cheeks and a black-haired boy with goggles, Tenzou doesn't recognise. Kakashi's old team. Maybe if he finds out their names, Tenzou could discover more...but he's uncertain if Kakashi wants, or ever would be willing to, open up to Tenzou that much. But Tenzou has a very strong feeling that those are who Pakkun referred to. Swallowing hard, Tenzou places the picture frame down again, feeling as if he'd been delving through Kakashi's personal objects.

"Uchiha Obito and Nohara Rin," Pakkun says as he comes up behind Tenzou. "You should recognize Rin's name. You and Kakashi talked about her just a bit in Orochimaru's one hideout."

"I know their names," Tenzou says quietly. "They're the ones on the graves senpai visits regularly."

Pakkun grunts as he jumps onto the table where the picture is. "Minato always had treats in his pockets for us. Obito was the goofball of the team, always proclaiming how he was going to be Hokage. He's the one who gave Kakashi his Sharingan. Rin performed the operation out in the field."

Tenzou isn't sure what to say to that, simply nodding and filing the information away. "And...he lost all of them." This isn't a question. Tenzou knows Kakashi killed Rin;by accident, Tenzou's sure, as he throws a saddened glance back at her grinning face.

"And he blames himself for all of them." Pakkun falls silent for a minute. "He'd ban me from treats for life if he knew I was telling you this, but he comes with a lot of baggage."

"I know that," Tenzou replies softly. "It must take so much for him to try and handle it alone."

Pakkun nods. "It's hard on him, but he still tries."

"Why doesn't he get help?" Tenzou inquires with a sigh. "There's counselling out there, systems in place for harrowed shinobi. Hell, I went through it, and it helped."

"He's convinced that he doesn't need help, that he's supposed to suffer as punishment for not saving his friends," Pakkun explains.

"That's horrible," Tenzou breathes sadly. "He doesn't deserve to suffer."

"Tell that to him," Pakkun sighs, staring at the picture. Then he frowns and looks at the clock. "Bull, go get Kakashi. Tenzou's hungry, and he's been in there a while."

"Oh no," Tenzou says quickly. "I can wait, tell him to take his time."

"He needs to get out of there," Pakkun says firmly.

Bull lumbers over to the door and scratches at it, woofing loudly.

They can hear the shower stop running, and then Kakashi calls out, "I'll be out in a few minutes."

Tenzou returns to his chair, absently fiddling with the swirling patterns on the table, allowing little spikes to rise like little mountain ranges on the surface as he waits. He's not sure what to do with his new insight into Kakashi's life-if he is going to act on it.

True to his word, Kakashi exits the bathroom not long after that. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, of course," Tenzou replies, smoothing over the table surface swiftly and rising up.

"Any place in particular you want to go?" Kakashi makes a motion for the dogs to stay and exits the apartment, letting Tenzou exit before shutting the door.

"I don't go clothes shopping that often," Tenzou admits with a shrug. "Where do you recommend?"

"I know a few places. How much money do you have?" Kakashi asks as he leads the way.

"I...actually don't have any on me," Tenzou confesses with a awkward smile, jogging up to Kakashi's side. "Do you mind if we go back to my apartment first?"

"I can buy you something. My present to you, how about that?" Kakashi grins.

"Ah, thank you for the offer, but I'll need to purchase things way over the value of a present," Tenzou declines politely, steering them in the direction of his apartment.

Kakashi sighs but follows. "Very well. But I'll buy you breakfast."

"Thank you, that'd be a perfect gift," Tenzou shoots back with a grin. After a few minutes of walking, Tenzou arrives at his apartment and inhales shakily. In front of his door, is a gorgeous bouquet of strikingly orange and peach flowers, obviously masterfully put together. Tenzou's throat closes up thickly, his steps stuttering as he approaches them.

Instinctively, Kakashi puts himself in between Tenzou and the flowers, holding an arm out. "Wait." He reaches with his senses, trying to determine if Kiken is around.

Kiken's here. Kiken's here, and Tenzou can't stop his heavy breaths quickening as he locates exactly where he is. In Tenzou's apartment. He's in his home. "Kakashi-senpai," Tenzou whispers out, knowing he's sensing the same thing.

"Stay out here, Tenzou. I'll handle this," Kakashi grits out, fists clenching. He opens the door and steps inside. "I thought I made it clear last night that you were to leave Tenzou alone, but I guess you're even dumber than I thought."

Kiken turns to Kakashi calmly, the dark bruises across his structured cheekbone flexing as he smiles. "What are you doing in my boyfriend's apartment? And why won't Tenzou come in and join us? I only want to talk, so don't give me that look."

Tenzou steps inside his apartment, his chest seizing up coldly but trying not to let it show.  
"Why are you in my home?"

Kiken spreads his hands graciously, smiling at Tenzou sweetly. "I only came to apologise, but you weren't answering."

"Leave, Kiken," Kakashi growls. "He doesn't want you here, and I'm pretty sure that it's over between you two."

"Yes," Tenzou says, backing him up. "I told you, I don't want to see you anymore." 

"Exactly why I'm here to apologise," Kiken intervenes, taking a step closer. "I'd rather we speak alone , but it doesn't seem like your little guard dog will leave you alone-" here his eyes narrow, flickering viciously to Kakashi. "-I'm sorry for making a move on you. It was premature, and I was stupid. We both made a mistake, and I want to ask if you'll have me back."

"He refuses. He doesn't want you back. Now this is the last time I am saying this," Kakashi says calmly, evenly. "Get out before I throw you out."

"Go," Tenzou tells Kiken firmly. "Please, for all of our sakes'."

Kiken creases up his nose in disgust. "You're cheatin' on me with him, isn't that it? I'm not going to leave until you tell me the truth, Tenzo. I promise I won't be mad."

"I wasn't!" Tenzou protests weakly. "I swear to you, Kiken, I wasn't-"

"BULLSHIT!" Kiken roars, lunging at Teno. "You're lying! Why else would you be leaving me?!"

In an instant, Kakashi has Kiken pinned facedown on the floor, one arm twisted behind his back while the other one is held in place by Kakashi's knee. "Don't you fucking dare attack him again," he seethes, eyes flashing dangerously.

Tenzou lets out a soft cry, kneeling by Kiken as he thrashes viciously, trying to throw Kakashi off of him.

"Senpai, please don't hurt him," Tenzou says, his heart dropping. He still cares for Kiken, dammit, it isn't that easy to stop caring for someone once close to you. "Kiken, go. Just go. Please."

"Get out of here," Kakashi hisses. "Next time, you won't be so lucky." He hauls Kiken to his feet and shoves him towards the door.

In a mere instant, Kiken whirls around, his palm latching onto the back of Kakashi's head and smashing his forehead into the doorframe with all his strength. Tenzou immediately brings his hands together to subdue him, but he doesn't want to fight Kiken. He doesn't want to hurt him, and it slows him, giving Kikem the opportunity to yank his hands apart before Tenzou's finished. He takes strong hold of his wrists as he leers forward, Tenzou struggling fiercely, trying to escape without harming him. 

"A bit pathetic for a jounin level ninja, don't you think?" Kiken hisses out as he licks a path up Tenzou's neck. "You don't want to break up with me, I know you don't. It's just him filling your mind with bullshit." 

Tenzou rips one wrist free and draws it back, feeling a weakness overtake his limbs as his chest struggles. Then he catches sight of Kakashi-if he has to choose, he doesn't even have to think about it. Smacking a fist into Kiken's stomach, Tenzou uses the momentary faltering to break away completely, blasting Kiken backwards with a forceful side kick. "Senpai!"

Kakashi, who had ended up sprawled facedown on the floor, looks up. The doorframe had struck in the perfect spot without his forehead protector, and a trickle of blood trails down. "Fucking idiot," Kakashi spits out as he stands up. He wobbles slightly but steadies himself, reaching up and moving his headband. The Sharingan spins when he opens his eye. "I went easy on you last time, but don't expect it again."

Tenzou's stomach clenches anxiously as he takes in the Sharingan;his senpai is serious about this, but he really doesn't want any of them to get injured. Concern washes over him as he notices the dribble of blood trailing around the side of Kakashi's nose, and he stretches out his hand, trying one last time.

"Kiken, please, leave now!" 

Kiken glowers at them both furiously, his fists thick and ready by his sides. "I won't do that, Tenzou. I want you, and this fucker's standing in the way." 

With that, he flings a headhook at Kakashi's wavering figure.

Kakashi blocks with his left arm then crouches down, balancing himself on his right leg and arm, and swings his left leg at Kiken's legs. When Kiken stumbles back, Kakashi spins around, hitting Kiken in the stomach with a roundhouse kick.

Tenzou's jutsu lashes Kiken back to the wall, limbs tightly bound so he can't budge an inch. 

"Let. Me. Go," Kiken growls out, straining against the tendrils. 

"I can't," Tenzou says sadly.

Kakashi blows out a breath and raises a hand to wipe the blood away. "Fuck," he hisses, glaring at Kiken.

"Kiken, I'm not getting back with you and probably never will," Tenzou starts, taking a step closer to the trapped man. "I'm sorry, I really don't want to have sex with you, and-"

"Just admit it."

"What?" Tenzou asks, bemused.

Kiken's glower flickers from Kakashi's hateful gaze to Tenzou's mild one, his brow darkening.  
"You have feelings for each other, and I doubt you developed them during the few hours I was gone. Why would you date me when you're in love with-"

"I'm not in love with him," Tenzou interrupts him, his voice rising higher. "It's just a stupid crush-" he breaks off sharply, aware that Kakashi's beside him. "Please," he says lowly. "Leave."

Kakashi comes up behind Tenzou, ignoring Endo's suggestion. His forehead is still bleeding slightly, but he's willing to go another round with Kiken if need be. "And this time, I want you to stay gone."

Tenzou releases the jutsu with a silent prayer, freeing Kiken from the wall.

"Someday you'll regret this," Kiken tells Tenzou, his tone prickling with loathing. "But you don't deserve me. I gave you a second chance. Don't expect any more." 

Tenzou stays soundless as Kiken walks out his apartment door, trying not to let the shudders crawling down his spine overtake him. He senses Kiken hurtling the bouquet far, far away, and he tries to hold back tears, wanting to pull Kakashi close and sob into his shirt. But he doesn't, and he stands there sniffling, wondering if all break-ups are this intense. Sure, it had been a mere three weeks, but for a shinobi, three weeks is a long time to be happy for.

"Hey, Tenzou," Kakashi comes over and gently lays a hand on his shoulder. "Anything you need to talk about? I'm here to listen."

"I'm-" a pause as Tenzou smears a fat tear over his cheek, masked by his hair. "-fine. Let's just go."

Kakashi frowns. "You're not fine, but I won't pry. Instead, why don't you grab your money, and we'll go out for the day like we said we would?"

"That sounds great," Tenzou answers as evenly as he can, vanishing quickly into his bedroom and grabbing some yen hastily. He reappears back beside Kakashi, striding out the door and determined to get distracted. "Come on."

"Breakfast first, I think," Kakashi says as his stomach rumbles. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Tenzou's about to reply when he registers a chakra signal above their heads for an instant , right before a scroll drops at their feet. Blowing out a breath, Tenzou bends down to pick it up, scanning through it quickly. "It looks like breakfast will have to wait, senpai. We've got a mission."

"Fuck," Kakashi sighs. "I'll make it up to you when we get back, okay? Ah, I should probably make a quick stop at the hospital before we leave." He touches his forehead and grimaces.

"Definitely," Tenzou replies, turning to face Kakashi properly as he brushes his arm lightly, wincing as he recalls the blow. "How bad is it? It doesn't look like the mission is urgent, we didn't get advance notice because two shinobi dropped out suddenly so they need replacements, but we may have time for some food too."

"It's not that bad, but I'd prefer it taken care of before going on a mission." Kakashi digs in his pocket and pulls out some money. "Here, get us some takeout. I'll go to the hospital, and you can meet me there."

"I have money," Tenzou refuses gently. "What do you want?"

Kakashi frowns, takes Tenzou's hand, and presses money into his palm. "Hey, I was supposed to buy you breakfast for your birthday, so use this. I'll take steamed rice, miso soup, and broiled fish."

Tenzou nods and curls his fingers around the money, sensing Kakashi isn't going to take no for an answer. "Hurry to the hospital, senpai. Sometimes the little things are more severe than you realise."

"Yeah, I'll see you in a bit." Kakashi does a two finger salute and then vanishes in a poof of smoke.

Tenzou stares at the money clenched in his palm for a second before hurrying down to the stairs himself, trying not to think.

Some birthday.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kakashi wanders into the entryway of the hospital and easily locates Tenzou. "Hey, were you waiting long?"

"I just arrived," Tenzou responds, glancing up purposefully at Kakashi's forehead. "How are you?"

"I'll live," Kakashi shrugs. "I've had worse. We can eat in the cafeteria or outside in the garden. Or we can go up to the roof. I think we'll have enough privacy there to talk about the mission."

Tenzou drags out a sigh, the heated food burning uncomfortably hot in his arms. "That's not an answer, but the roof sounds good. You can tell me exactly what the doctor said when we're up there, too," Tenzou says pointedly.

"It's not anything serious," Kakashi protests as he leads the way to the roof. "It didn't even need stitches. Head wounds just naturally bleed a lot."

"It's not to do with the blood," Tenzou points out. "It's how hard he slammed your head into the doorframe that's got me worried, but I'm glad you seem to be okay."

"I'm fine, Tenzou. Honest." Kakashi holds the door to the roof open, allowing Tenzou to pass through first before following.

Tenzou settles on the ground near the railings, appreciating the view of the village as he spreads out the cartons and glances up at Kakashi invitingly. "I hope that's true. I don't want you passing out in the middle of this mission."

Kakashi snorts. "I won't. Not because of my head, anyway." He sits down and grabs a pair of chopsticks. "So what's the mission?"

"Simple escort," Tenzou says, grasping the scroll in one hand and scanning down through it. "Low rank-we're transporting an anonymous party to a village on the border between us and the Land Of Grass. No attacks expected, but they're putting us as the rear guards. Should be over in two days."

"Low ANBU rank, and they're assigning it to two of their top ANBU? Ridiculous."

"Two of the original assigned ANBU got ill suddenly, and we're the only off-duty ones nearby enough to make it in time," Tenzou sighs, picking up his chopsticks.

"It doesn't seem like it should be low rank, though, if the group we're protecting is anonymous," Kakashi muses as he takes a bite of broiled fish.

"Maybe they just don't want their identity to be known, even to their guards, " Tenzou shrugs back as he wolfs down some rice.

"Makes sense, I guess," Kakashi grumbles. He has a bad feeling about this, but he's not exactly sure why.

"Some rich people are just paranoid. It's probably nothing, but be cautious anyway," Tenzou says, chewing thoughtfully.

"Sorry this turned into a shitty birthday for you." Kakashi knows that it's not Tenzou's real birthday because they have no record of when Tenzou was actually born. Instead, Kakashi declared the day that Tenzou joined ANBU as his birthday, and that's the way it's been for the past four years. "Eighteen, huh? Damn, you're getting old," he teases.

"I suppose it's only fitting I receive a mission on the day I entered ANBU," Tenzou shrugs good-naturedly, then pushes playfully at Kakashi's shoulder. "You're four years older than me, so you're one to talk."

"I didn't say I wasn't old," Kakashi says, pushing back against Tenzou's hand. "I've been old since I was born," he states dryly, tugging on his silver hair. "Hatake curse for the males, I guess."

"But your silver hair looks really edgy," Tenzou protests with a small pout, lifting up his own brown locks. "I'd love to have fluffy hair like yours."

"Fluffy," Kakashi repeats with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know. I think I looked better with long black hair. What do you think, Tenzou?" He winks, recalling to mind his disguise for the last mission they were on together.

The one where they kissed.

Tenzou chuckles amiably, eating another bit, trying not to think back to that mission, before he replies, "It looked terrible on you. I'm glad it was a wig and you didn't have to dye your hair."

Kakashi huffs. "I thought I looked hot. You looked good in your disguise."

Tenzou angles his head skeptically to the side, blinking slowly as a grin crosses his face. "Me? As a ginger? Are you sure? And, well..." Tenzou hesitates for a heartbeat too long, glancing away as he says," Of course you looked hot, but the hairstyle just didn't suit you at all."

He'd look hot in anything, Tenzou thinks.

Kakashi grins wickedly, leaning in close, eyes roving slowly over Tenzou, from his legs to his face. "You'd look hot in anything," he breathes heatedly.

"I'd-what?" Tenzou almost chokes on his food, wondering with horror if he'd accidentally said his thought out loud. And...something about the way Kakashi's leaning in makes him arch away, his heart rate speeding up, but not pleasantly.

"Ah, sorry," Kakashi pulls away. "Was that too soon after..." After Kiken, he thinks.

Oh, that's why I'm feeling like this, Tenzou realises with a cold crawling sensation on his skin. He relaxes when Kakashi's further away from him, staring down into his bowl and nodding reluctantly. "Yes....sorry, senpai. "

"You don't have to apologize, Tenzou. I made you uncomfortable, and I'm sorry. I'll stop." Kakashi looks down at his food, disgusted with himself and determined to not have that happen again, even if it meant never flirting with Tenzou again.

"Hey," Tenzou says gently, catching Kakashi's downtrodden gaze and placing a hand on his arm. "It's fine, I'll get over it. It was just a bit soon, okay? Give me a week, senpai, and things will be back to normal."

"I'll let you set the pace," Kakashi says quietly. But set the pace for what, he's not sure. He thinks that he and Tenzou are attracted to each other, but he doesn't know if Tenzou has a strong enough connection with him to want to have sex with him. Or is this just friendly banter and flirting?

"Thank you," Tenzou says gratefully, pulling back his hand. He frowns slightly as he eats, wondering if there is a pace-after all, Kakashi flirts with everyone. Tenzou's gotten used to it, and he doesn't regard it as a sign that Kakashi's interested in him, only that they're friends. He just wishes he could get rid of the flush that curls up his skin almost unfailingly Kakashi leans in close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Tenzou confront Kiken, and there's a small fight. Events of the previous night, where Kiken tried to rape Tenzou, are discussed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings at the end.

### Don’t be afraid to try something new, you never know how it may change your life.

"Tenzou, get out of here!" Kakashi yells as he slams a chidori through an enemy ninja's chest. "Protect the group! I'll take care of them!"

Tenzou whirls around viciously, his long hair flinging out behind him as he hurtles two kunai with tags attached at the enemies oncoming, who scatter swiftly. "I'm staying!" Tenzou yells back as a tree branch strikes through the back of someone's neck. "You can't possibly handle them all yourself!"

"That was an order as your superior officer!" Kakashi snarls. "Stay with the mission and protect them!" He ducks from a punch, balances himself on his hands and right leg before kicking out with his left, striking the guy in the stomach and sending him flying backwards.

Tenzou audibly growls in livid frustration, hammering his spiked, wooden-armoured hand into one last skull. They both know that he can't refuse an order from his captain on such a dangerous mission, and he needs to place the life of the person being escorted above his own-and his senpai's. "You better be right behind me!" Tenzou shouts back to him, clasping his palms together as the few trees there are all meld together, forming a solid wall between them and the main body of the attackers. Tenzou springs away promptly, squeezing his eyes shut briefly as he prays Kakashi'll be okay. He knows how to take care of himself, Tenzou thinks as he catches up to the main escort. 

Kakashi takes a deep breath as he faces the remaining enemies. The odds are not in his favor, he thinks grimly as he sees three shinobi making a break for the wall separating them from Tenzou and the group, and he swipes his thumb on his blood welling from a scratch on his arm. Time to bring the dogs out to play.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tenzou's knuckles ache as he drives his fist into the tree once again, panting hard. The group had safely arrived at the designated village, all of the guarding ANBU successfully protecting the targeted person, now in a secure stronghold. Kakashi isn't there. Kakashi isn't there, and Tenzou's so sick of waiting, not knowing anything-if Kakashi is still fighting on or overpowered, captured, dead, dying, safe-he doesn't know anything, and it pushes Tenzou's frustration to the point of anger. It's just like when he left to confront Kiken, Tenzou thinks, his fist wedged against the bark as tears sting his eyes. Well, this time he isn't going to do nothing. Striding back to the group, Tenzou smears away his tears and announces, to the three other ANBU present, "I'm going out to scout for Kakashi."

"Waste of time," one grunts out. "Did you see the amount of ninja in that ambush? Even the Copy Ninja couldn't handle all of them alone."

"I did," Tenzou replies, turning away as a knot forms in his throat. He shouldn't have left him. "And I think you should more faith in your Captain."

With that, Tenzou starts sprinting back the way they came, wishing he had that kind of faith. 

Tenzou hasn't gone that far, maybe half a mile, when Kakashi comes into view. He's dirty, bloody, exhausted, and obviously used too much chakra. He stumbles and leans against a tree, closing his eyes as he takes a deep breath, pressing a hand to his side.

"Senpai!" Tenzou gasps out in a mixture of desperate relief and frantic concern, bolting to Kakashi swiftly, his mind overturned by forceful emotion. Reaching Kakashi, he acts instinctively, clasping Kakashi's slumped shoulders for support, then examining his weary, blood-splattered face closely, very closely- 

Somehow, Tenzou's eyes open- when did they close?- of their own accord, and all he takes in is Kakashi's eyelids, so near they're blurred, and then he realises a warm mouth is pressing against his through a medium-sized tear in a mask, and-oh dear. He's kissing Kakashi.

Kakashi inhales sharply, freezing for a moment before he clenches both fists in Tenzou's shirt and pulls him close. He leans against the tree for support, pressing harder against Tenzou's lips. "Tenzou," he breathes.

Tenzou's arms slide perfectly around Kakashi's neck, his eyes shutting as he senses all thoughts slip from his mind, simply focusing on Kakashi. He's here, he's safe. Tenzou's stomach is swallowed up by a pleasant sea of content, his lips parting wider as his tongue rims along Kakashi's lower lip, tasting blood. 

"Oh, God." Kakashi pulls away just enough to tug down the rest of his mask before diving back in for another kiss. His hands wind around Tenzou's waist, smoothing up his back to twist in his hair. He slides his tongue alongside Tenzou's, drawing his tongue into his mouth.

Tenzou feels himself getting short on breath, his chest growing tight, almost painfully, desperately pressed against Kakashi's. He breaks the kiss, palms sliding back around to fondly cup Kakashi's battered face with care. "Senpai, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you," Tenzou breathes out, wanting to kiss him again, he's so glad to have him back, alive next to him. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm okay," Kakashi soothes, pressing his lips all over Tenzou's cheek, jaw, neck. "See? I'm right here in front of you."

Tenzou draws in a shuddering breath, his gaze never abandoning Kakashi's face as he exhales, "I'm never waiting for you again." His hands slide down to Kakashi's upper arms, gripping them tensely as he rests their foreheads together. He wants to stay like this, stay near Kakashi, kiss him, be grateful of his existence-but Kakashi needs help. He's shaking under Tenzou's palms, however hard he's trying to hide it. "We need to get you back to the team," Tenzou urges, circling an arm around Kakashi's torso supportively. "Or at least to an inn while I fetch the healer."

"I can make it to the team." No sooner are the words out of his mouth than do his knees buckle, and he leans heavily against Tenzou for support. "Fuck," he gasps. "I think I used too much chakra."

"Oh god, if you're admitting that then you must be-" Tenzou breaks off, unwilling to say his next words. On death's doorstep. Tenzou brings his hands together, and a tendril of wood spirals down to the ground, gradually filling out into the shape of a cart, long enough for Kakashi to lay down in, enclosed in by all sides but one. "Come on," Tenzou mutters, lowering Kakashi down carefully. "I passed an inn on my way here-it's just a few minutes up the road, on the outskirts of the village."

"Good." He lets his hand slide Tenzou's arm as he smiles. "Wake me up when we get there," he slurs, relaxing as his eyes slip closed.

Tenzou swallows, conflicted between leaving Kakashi rest or waking him up, for fear of him sliding away into death on the way. "Hey," Tenzou says sharply, making Kakashi sit up against the end wall of the cart. "Stay awake until I get there." He quickly grabs the arm protruding from the cart, pulling it urgently, moving as fast as he can towards the inn.

"Hey, I'm your senior officer, and you're giving me orders? It's kinda hot," Kakashi jokes weakly.

"Just focus on not passing out," Tenzou grits out, shooting a warning glance back at Kakashi. "You're going to survive, and I'm going to kiss you again. Do we have a deal?"

"If I survive, I'll let you kiss me anywhere you want," Kakashi mumbles, then winces in pain when the cart hits a bump. "Damn. Be careful how you drive this thing."

Tenzou slows down instantly, grimacing as he focuses on the path beneath his feet more. "I'm holding you to that," Tenzou mutters, catching sight of the inn. "I'm going to kiss you everywhere when you're better."

"Sounds great." Kakashi's eyes close for a few seconds then flutter open, focusing on Tenzou, his brave Tenzou who was willing to risk his life to go back and save him. "I taught you well."

"What do you mean by that?" Tenzou questions, desperate to keep Kakashi conscious and talking as the inn grows closer as he pulls.

"To save friends. You were comin' back to save me. My hero," Kakashi slurs heavily. His breathing has slowed down, and everything looks hazy.

I didn't go back soon enough, Tenzou thinks dismally, hauling as hard as he can. Hearing the change in Kakashi's voice, Tenzou glances back, seeing his half-lidded, glazed eyes. "Senpai, stay awake, okay, focus on me."

"'M trying. Is e'ryone safe?" The edges of his vision begin to fade into black, and Kakashi struggles to remain conscious.

"Everyone else," Tenzou grunts roughly, then parks the cart outside the inn, quickly helping a half-conscious Kakashi up, out and into the inn. "We need a room immediately, please!" Tenzou almost begs the alarmed innkeeper. They quickly gesture him to a room downstairs on the left, ignoring the horrified gazes of scattered guests as Tenzou eases Kakashi onto the single bed carefully. Tenzou leans in over him, unable to stop himself pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I'll be back soon."

"No rush. I'm jus' here dyin' from chakra exhaustion," Kakashi attempts to joke, but it falls flat. Maybe because he really does feel like he might die.

Tenzou's feet are aflame by the time he reaches the team, bent double with exertion as he gasps out the outline of the story. With his directions, the healer instantly bolts off in the direction of the inn, Tenzou having to wait a moment to catch his breath, hating every second he has to wait. Soon, though, he's panting heavily just outside Kakashi's temporary lodging. As scared as he is, he's relieved to still sense Kakashi's chakra, however faint and dim it is.

"Tenzou?" Comes Kakashi's voice from inside the room. "Don' jus' stand out there."

"Hatake-san, you need to lie still so I can treat your wounds," the healer chides, seemingly exasperated already.

"But, Tenzou -"

"He doesn't need to be in here. You need to rest, so you will - Wait! Hatake-san, lie still!"

Tenzou steps into the room, his heart twisting, writhing painfully in his chest. "Senpai, lie still, please," Tenzou says softly, shifting closer and clasping Kakashi's blood-drenched hand in his own two tightly. His slender fingers are chilled, and Tenzou glances up to the healer pleadingly, dark eyes sparkling with withheld tears.

Sighing, the healer nods. "Very well. He may stay. But you, Hatake-san, must lie still. You have internal damage that I must heal, along with significant chakra exhaustion. How you're still alive, I'm not sure."

Kakashi chokes out a laugh. "I know why, but I'm not sayin'."

"Don't talk. Save your strength," Tenzou breathes, trying to keep the wavering worry out of his voice as he leans his forehead against the edge of the bed. He's attempting not to pray, but it's hard not to, with Kakashi's blood drying, cracking underneath his palms.

Kakashi falls silent save for his heavy breaths and the occasional grunt of pain. Sweat drips down his face, carving a path through the dirt and grime covering his skin. He grips Tenzou's hand as tightly as he can and stares up at the ceiling.

"Good," the healer says. "The damage inside is not as bad as I feared."

Tenzou blows out an immensely relieved breath, managing to direct a watery smile at Kakashi. "Thank you," he addresses the healer quietly.

"You're welcome. But he really needs to learn not to exhaust his chakra every time he goes into battle," the healer frowns. "I've heard much about you from the other medics, Hatake Kakashi. One of these times you won't be as lucky."

Kakashi snorts but says nothing, just grits his teeth and closes his eyes.

"I'm going to kill him myself if he does it again," Tenzou mutters lowly, still clutching onto Kakashi's palm as he waits for the healer to finish.

It seems to take forever, but eventually the healer straightens and gives a nod of satisfaction. "Good. You will be sore and hardly able to move for a few days, but you shouldn't have any lasting damage."

"Thank you," Kakashi murmurs.

"Don't thank me. If Tenzou hadn't gone to find you when he did, then we wouldn't be having this conversation." The healer frowns and stares down at Kakashi. "That is how close to death you were."

Inhaling shakily, Tenzou shifts around in a crouch gradually to press his cool forehead against Kakashi's shoulder near the edge of the bed. He can feel damp sweat and sticky blood mingling together against his skin, but he doesn't care. Kakashi is alive, safe -he'll be okay. Tenzou can hug him again, hear his flirtatious innuendos, greet him with a casual wave. He stays silent, attempting to grapple his emotions into submission. He can't be getting emotional, not here, not now.

"I'll be back to check on him in the morning. Make sure he stays in bed," are the healer's parting words before leaving.

The room is quiet after that for a minute, both ANBU trying to deal with their thoughts and emotions. Kakashi knows that he's had chakra exhaustion far more than most shinobi, but the Sharingan is constantly draining his chakra if he has his eye open. Fighting against the enemy alone was not the smartest solution, but Kakashi couldn't let the mission fail. That was why he volunteered to stay behind, because he would feel guilty leaving a comrade behind.

Besides, Obito died to save him, so Kakashi figures that's the least he can do for anyone of his friends.

With great effort, Kakashi lifts his right hand and rests it on top of Tenzou's head, ruffling his hair gently. "Hey."

"How-" Tenzou's eyes squeeze shut harder, the casual greeting sparking some buried anger. Tenzou lifts his burning gaze to Kakashi's, shaking his head in utter disbelief, displacing his hand. "How can you say 'hey,' like that?!" Tenzou blurts out, straightening up. "You almost died, and all you can say is 'hey,'?!"

"Whoa, calm down," Kakashi says, surprised by Tenzou's outburst. "Do you know how many times I've been close to death? Honestly, it doesn't faze me anymore. Besides, I'm alive, and I'm fine. I survived, so where's my kiss?" Kakashi just wants to get off the subject of death, so he's trying to distract Tenzou from being mad.

"That's not the point! Senpai, you're ridiculously self-destructive," Tenzou insists, bending over Kakashi's chest, planting his hands down on either side of his shoulders. "You can't keep on doing this-even the medic said that one day you won't be so lucky. Do you know what I'd do if you were gone? What would the village do? We need you."

"The village would survive, and so would you," Kakashi states firmly. "That's what ninja do. We lose comrades, friends, family, and we fucking go on. Yeah, we grieve and miss them, but that's life, Tenzou. Deal with it."

Tenzou recoils stiffly, visions of children encased in test tubes, the number growing smaller every time he opened his eyes, flashing in his mind. "I'm sick of dealing with it," Tenzou snaps back, narrowing his eyes. "I'm sick of dealing with deaths I couldn't prevent, but you're so reckless it's like you're throwing your life away, and I'm not going to simply sit back and watch that happen." He straightens up stubbornly, folding his arms over his determined chest.

"Then don't watch. There's the door. You're free to leave." Kakashi glares right back. "I'm not reckless. I do what I have to, except for sacrificing a comrade's life, in order to ensure the success of the mission. That is my job."

"Tell me, who would've died if I had stayed?" Tenzou questions sharply, resisting the urge to shake some self-preservation into Kakashi's broken body. "You wouldn't be so beaten up, and neither would I. The two of us could've handled it much better, but because of your god dammed stubbornness-!" 

Tenzou breaks off, breathing hard as he raises a hand to comb back through his hair in frustration.

"Fuck," Kakashi rasps, undeniably turned on by how passionately Tenzou is arguing against him. He reaches up and, with strength he didn't know he had, yanks Tenzou down by the front of the shirt. "Just shut up," he hisses against Tenzou's lips, "and fucking kiss me already."

"I know you're just trying to distract me," Tenzou breathes heavily, his tender hand running down Kakashi's side unconsciously. "This isn't over," is his last words before he closes the few mere centimetres between their mouths, kissing him deeply. It's awkward leaning over the bed sideways, so Tenzou swiftly straddles Kakashi, careful not to place his weight upon his body. Despite the coldness of his fingers, Kakashi's lips are still as warm as ever, Tenzou finds out gratefully.

Moaning thickly, Kakashi cups the back of Tenzou's head with one hand, while the other threads in his hair, curling brown strands around his fingers and tugging lightly. It's uncomfortable, he figures out, arching his neck to be able to kiss Tenzou, since the younger ANBU isn't pressed right up against him, but he's not willing to break apart, half-afraid that Tenzou will use that opportunity to begin scolding him once more.

Damn, kissing Kakashi is as great as Tenzou recalls, but he regrets that he can't seat himself properly into Kakashi's lap-his injuries make sure of that. One palm pushes surely down beside Kakashi's neck, supporting his weight as they kiss, the other wandering lightly over Kakashi's chest and taking stock of his tender, wounded areas. Kakashi's fingers feel fantastic weaving through Tenzou's hair, and Tenzou slips his lips open wider, suggestively circling his tongue along Kakashi's lips.

Kakashi opens his mouth, catching Tenzou's tongue gently between his teeth before lightly sucking on it. The careful touches on his body are not what he's used to, and he wants so badly to tell Tenzou to just forget about his injuries and go for it. But the medic will be here in the morning, and Kakashi doesn't want to have to explain that he made his injuries worse because he was making out with a subordinate.

Releasing Tenzou's hair, Kakashi takes hold of Tenzou's hand on his chest and begins to draw it further down, past his chest, stomach, hips, until it reaches just above his groin. He pauses and lets go of Tenzou's hand, signifying that he's fine if Tenzou touches him or not.

Hesitating, Tenzou's hand lingers there for a moment as options spiral through his mind, but he pulls his hand upwards again. Breaking off the kiss with a gasp slipping past his reddened list, Tenzou's gaze falls downwards in a soundless apology. "I can't risk any further injury to you, senpai," he says simply as a reason.

Kakashi nods breathlessly. "That's fine," he says, biting back the reply that his cock is one of the few places not injured. He's not going to push Tenzou. "We can just kiss some more," he says through a yawn.

Tenzou's hair tickles Kakashi's cheeks as he places a kiss on his forehead before climbing off of him. "No. You need to sleep now," Tenzou says gently, tugging up the bed sheets over Kakashi's body. "And I still need to pay the innkeeper for the room. Do you want a glass of water?"

"Yeah, I'm really thirsty. And filthy." Kakashi grimaces. "I need a shower, too."

"I suppose I'll help you with that," Tenzou says, nodding as he glances over Kakashi's dirt-ridden face. "But I don't think you'll manage a shower, so maybe a wet towelling down while you're in the bed will be better."

"Anything so that I'm not smelling sweat and blood and dirt." Kakashi wrinkles up his nose. "That's what happens when you have a better sense of smell than others."

"Sounds gross. I'll ask for a basin too, then," Tenzou replies, heading towards the door, but hesitating and glancing back. "Out of curiosity, what do I smell like? Usually, I mean, not after a mission."

"Like earth, and pine trees," Kakashi replies drowsily, a soft smile curling the corners of his lips. "It's my favorite smell in the whole world."

Tenzou's dark eyes float open wider, his lips parting slowly as if to answer him, but he closes it again and slips outside the door. Shutting it behind him, Tenzou draws in a deep breath, trying to get rid of the blush flaring up his cheeks. Dammit, he thinks as he pads down the corridor, covering his joyful grin with a palm. I really do like him.

Kakashi closes his eyes as he waits for Tenzou to come back. Although he's tired, he can still feel the remnant of arousal, and his lips are still warm from the kiss. He reaches down and palms himself over his clothes, hissing in pleasure at the friction. It's been awhile since he's masturbated, and his imagination is running wild, placing him and Tenzou in various sexual positions.

Handjobs. Blowjobs. Rimming. Kakashi inside of Tenzou. Tenzou inside of Kakashi.

With a gasp, Kakashi comes, mind going blissfully blank as the pleasure of his orgasm washes over him. He slowly comes down from the high, only to realize what just happened.

Fuck, he thinks as he desperately tries to sit up so he can go to the bathroom and clean up before Tenzou comes back. He only manages a sitting position with his legs over the side of the bed before his strength gives out, and he's left there, panting from exertion.

"Senpai, here's-ah, you aren't supposed to move...." Tenzou trails off as he notices the wet patch staining through the front of Kakashi's pants, basin and cloth in hand. "Ah....is that pee or come?"

Flushing, Kakashi doesn't answer, not sure which one would be less embarrassing. But since Tenzou is the one who will be washing him, he'll likely figure it out.

"It's come," he mumbles quietly, averting his gaze as his cheeks redden even more.

"Only you would masturbate when you're chakra exhausted," Tenzou sighs, his throat flexing as he swallows hard, trying not to imagine Kakashi's blissful expression when he climaxed, pants emptying past wet lips. eyes squeezed shut, fingers tightly wrapped around -

Tenzou coughs awkwardly, setting down his equipment and pushing Kakashi gently down into a lying position. "I'll clean it up," he mumbles. "Give me a second to fill the basin."

"I was -" Thinking about you. "I didn't mean to." He sounds like a petulant child now, scolded for doing something wrong. "And I can clean myself, down there at least. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

Tenzou throws Kakashi a dubious look through the doorway to the bathroom, splashing some water into the basin. "How do you not mean to? And if you're more comfortable with that, sure. I don't mind-I've got one too, you know," Tenzou grins half-hearted at him, swirling in the soap.

"I was just going to relieve some of the pressure," Kakashi says, wondering if he should pinch himself because he's talking about masturbating with Tenzou, "but I kept...thinking about you and..." He trails off, waving a hand in the direction of his groin. "It just happened."

"Oh," Tenzou replies, hiding a grin-it's sort of fun to tease Kakashi about jerking off, but he's....unsure of how to feel about knowing Kakashi orgasmed to the thought of him. Think about it later, Tenzou tells himself firmly, heading into the room with a basin full of hot soapy water. "What kind of things were you thinking of?"

"Um. The different things we would do to each other," Kakashi says, keeping it as vague as he can. He's not sure why he told Tenzou he was thinking about him while jerking off.

Tenzou snorts, motioning to Kakashi to lift his arms so he can take off his tattered, filthy shirt. "That's not a proper answer, senpai. Go into details," he encourages in a low voice, feeling his cheeks heat up. It's fun making Kakashi flustered, but at the same time, he's finding it quite difficult not to imagine what they'd do together himself.

Kakashi mutters, "Fuck," before sighing. "I was thinking about blowjobs, for one thing. How I'd teach you what I like, and finding out what you like." If he weren't so exhausted, Kakashi's pretty sure that he could come again just from talking about it.

Tenzou pulls off Kakashi's shirt with a quick, subtle glance down at his own crotch, praying his arousal doesn't show. It looks like he's okay for now, but Tenzou doesn't think he can take much more without having to excuse himself to go into the bathroom. "That sounds good," Tenzou murmurs back, dipping the cloth in the water, wringing out the excess and then starting to wipe across Kakashi's cheeks. "What else?"

Kakashi's mouth goes dry. "Rimming," he manages to say. "I, uh, I really like that." He looks away, not wanting to see Tenzou's face as he works out that Kakashi possibly likes to bottom.

"Mm, I should try it sometime," Tenzou says steadily, his body beginning to feel a little too hot for his clothes. He rinses off the cloth, finishing his cleaning of Kakashi's face and gives him a short, sweet kiss on the lips. "Anything else?" He asks evenly.

"Fucking you," Kakashi says bluntly. "Hard and deep, so you can still feel me the next day." He breathes in deeply as his cock twitches in interest, and he curls his fingers in the sheets to stop himself from reaching down.

Aaaand there goes any of Tenzou's calm, definitely-not-turned-on appearance. Swallowing hard, Tenzou's pants are almost taut, the pressure in his crotch urgently pushing to be released. "Um...." Tenzou breathes out, his mouth fighting not to dip down to Kakashi's neck. "I need to go to the bathroom now, so if it's okay, I'll just be a few minutes..." God, he has to get rid of this maddening fire in his lower torso.

Kakashi nods, a knowing smirk on his face. "I think I can clean some of myself while you're, uh, taking care of your business."

Tenzou throws him back a short look, one of impatience as he pouts out, "It's a shame you can barely move, senpai." before closing the bathroom door. He glances down at his heavily evident, throbbing erection and sighs, slipping down his pants. Leaning his back against the door in the tiny bathroom, Tenzou closes his eyes, his fist enclosing his heated shaft with a sharp hiss. Replaying all of Kakashi's words, Tenzou begins stroking himself gradually, picturing Kakashi's mouth sucking him off, warm saliva dripping onto his sensitive skin…

"Hah...." Tenzou pants out, hoping Kakashi can't hear him through the door, his thrusts up and down his member quickening. What else had Kakashi mentioned? Something about fucking him, so hard and deep Tenzou would be able to feel him the next day....Tenzou moans hoarsely, his legs feeling weak as the pressure builds up further.

Kakashi moans, able to hear every little sound that Tenzou is making. One of the perks of good hearing, he thinks as he slides a hand under his waistband. He'll need to make it quick, since he's tired and he's not sure how long it will take Tenzou before he comes. He strokes himself, fast and rough, thumbing at the slit, as he thinks about Tenzou doing the same thing in the next room.

A few short minutes pass while Tenzou's palm grates carefully against his tender skin, thumb encircling around the head deliberately. The heat in his crotch kicks up several notches suddenly, Tenzou's legs shivering slightly as his strokes become erratic. With a sharp, throaty gasp echoing around the room, Tenzou orgasms deliciously, his mind emptying off every excess thought as his come spurts out onto the floor. Panting dramatically, Tenzou cracks open his eyes again, enjoying the afterglow briefly before tugging his pants back up. He has a feeling that Kakashi heard everything-and maybe even noticed his smell intensify-as he neatly wipes up his semen with some tissue, dropping it into the toilet before heading back out again.

Kakashi comes when he hears Tenzou orgasm, and he's left in a tired daze, hand still down his pants, when Tenzou reappears. He doesn't have the energy to move, but he manages a small wicked grin. "Next time," he mumbles, "we orgasm in the same room."

Tenzou rolls his eyes when he sees Kakashi's hand stuck down his pants, but unable to stop a responding smile edging across his lips. "Fine, but I refuse to clean up the amount of come in your pants right now," Tenzou says, amused, grasping Kakashi's wrist and tugging it out from underneath his waistband. 

"You mean I have to do it myself?" Kakashi complains. "I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Alright, how about you go to sleep and have a rest while I get the rest of you cleaned up," Tenzou suggests, eying the substantial damp patch spreading gradually across Kakashi's pants. "I'd better find you some new clothes, too."

"I usually sleep with just boxers on," Kakashi yawns, "or naked."

"I'll be stripping you down anyway," Tenzou replies with a shrug.

"Mmhmm..." Kakashi nods in reply, eyes closing as his breathing evens out.

Tenzou smiles warmly at his sleepiness, gently ghosting away some silver wisps of stray hair from his face. "Sleep well, senpai," he murmurs softly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kakashi wakes up to warmth on his left side, and he gives a contented sigh, snuggling closer. He loops an arm around the person - his mind is telling him it's Tenzou - and tugs him closer. Upon burying his face in the person's neck, Kakashi realizes that it really is Tenzou. He smells like earth, pine trees, sweat, and semen, and Kakashi bites his lip to hide a smile. That combination of scents is his new favorite one. "Morning," he mumbles.

Tenzou is wakened gently and gradually, a familiar weight nestling against his neck, a comforting arm roped around him, and fluffy hair brushing cheekily against the side of his face. Kakashi. "Good morning," Tenzou yawns, a hand settling on Kakashi's back. "How are you feeling today, senpai?"

"Better. I feel like I can move around and not have to rest every five seconds." Propping his head on an elbow, Kakashi looks down on Tenzou and smiles before kissing his forehead. "Did you sleep okay?"

Tenzou's heart feels like it's melted into drips of joy, coating his ribcage as he smiles back, maybe a bit too widely. "I did, and that's great," Tenzou says gladly, raising his hand and tracing his fingers up Kakashi's toned arm, over his collarbones, up his graceful neck to his face, where it settled with contentment. He can recall cleaning off the rest of Kakashi's body last night, and he supposes he must've fallen asleep next to him after he was finished. Tenzou glances away from Kakashi's face, and sees with some slight amusement that Kakashi's just in his boxers-and there's still come dried into them.

"Enjoying the view?" Kakashi teases gently, poking Tenzou's side. There's mischief in his eye as his gaze flicks down to Tenzou’s lips, and Kakashi licks his own lips hungrily.

A thrill bolts through Tenzou's body as he stares at Kakashi's face, realising what the fulfilling sensation in his chest is. Contentment. Kakashi, next to him in the bed, so comfortably close to each other. Kakashi, gazing at him lustfully, as if at any given charged second he'll lean forward and kiss Tenzou. This is what I want, Tenzou softly realises. I want to wake up to this every morning. And yet...there is something-just something tiny bothering him. Yes, they'd kissed on the mission back then, and had mutually agreed it had just been a necessary part of the mission, and Tenzou's sure they had been normal friends before yesterday. Friends who flirted a lot, admittedly, but now.. 

"What are we?" Tenzou asks abruptly.

Kakashi blinks, obviously not having expected the question. "Uh, friends?"

"Friends..." Tenzou muses quietly, dropping his gaze to the space between them. "That doesn't sound right. Friendship isn't like this."

Heaving a sigh, Kakashi releases Tenzou and flops onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes. "What do you want to hear? Friends with benefits? Fuck buddies? You know I don't do relationships, Tenzou."

"Yeah..." Tenzou's shoulders slump, a knot welling up in his throat. That's what he wants, a relationship with Kakashi. But he knows he can never approach Kakashi with that suggestion-he'll only drive him further away. "Friends with benefits, then," Tenzou says thickly, swallowing past the rock wedged in his throat.

"You're positive?" Kakashi asks, lifting his arm and searching Tenzou's face. "If you say no, that's fine. We'll walk away and not talk about this again."

Tenzou turns his back to Kakashi. Hiding the dry tears staining the edges of his eyes. He doesn't want Kakashi to walk away from him-no, he definitely doesn't want that-but he will never get his fantasy of kissing Kakashi in public, holding hands without fear of Kakashi pulling away or feigning ignorance about him. Tenzou inhales with a barely masked-over shudder, saying, "Yes. I'm fine with it," clearly.

Kakashi waits a beat, then sighs. He knows that Tenzou's lying, and a better man would gently let Tenzou down and go back to being just friends. But Kakashi has never been the better man. He wants Tenzou more than he's ever wanted anyone else. Besides, Tenzou's eighteen, plenty old enough to decide for himself what he wants.

"Good," Kakashi whispers.

"You'd better clean up your come, then! The healer will be here soon, and I got you a change of clothes," Tenzou says hurriedly, sitting upright and slipping to the floor, avoiding Kakashi's gaze. He's never been a good liar, never needing to before. He wonders if it's the fact he lied that his chest is hurting so much, the joyful drips turning to rotten tar on his lungs. He flings the cloth at Kakashi, motioning to his crotch.

"Yeah," Kakashi says flatly as he grabs the cloth and finagles his boxers down to his knees. He begins to clean himself as best as he can and shrugs. "If she's heard about me, no doubt she's heard that I have a healthy sex drive," he mutters, more to himself than Tenzou.

Tenzou snorts, his back to Kakashi as he picks out the clothes he bought yesterday. "No kidding. You came twice yesterday when you couldn't even stand."

"Heh," Kakashi rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, then tugs on the clean clothing. "I'm going to use the bathroom."

"Sure, I'll just..." Tenzou pauses as he mentally, frantically casts around for something to do. He definitely doesn't want to be left alone with his mind. "Are you hungry? Shall I get some breakfast?"

"Breakfast sounds terrific," Kakashi says gratefully as he stands. "Just get me whatever. I'll eat anything as long as it's not sweet."

"Are you okay to walk?" Tenzou asks worriedly, appearing by Kakashi's side and outstretching his arm.

"Yeah, I am. Go on and get food. I'll be fine," Kakashi replies with a smile.

"Okay," Tenzou relents, dropping his arm back down to his side and stepping away from Kakashi. "See you soon." Swiftly brushing his hair, Tenzou ties it back into a ponytail and exits the room, attempting to shift the bitter sensation festering from his stomach up all the way to his throat. Why is that there? He knows he decided correctly....right?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kakashi sits in the chair by the window and stares blankly outside. They'd eaten breakfast, the healer had come and gone, saying that Kakashi should wait at least two more days before traveling, and now there's nothing for the two of them to do.

Well, let's rephrase that.

There are things that they can do, but Kakashi is hesitant to initiate anything - a first for him - because he knows that Tenzou obviously has deeper feelings for him, and despite his earlier thoughts about desperately wanting to fuck Tenzou, Kakashi can't bring himself to ask about it.  
What can he say? Just blurt out, 'Hey, wanna have sex now?' As far as Kakashi knows, Tenzou's a virgin, and Kakashi is far from one. Deep down, Kakashi knows that Tenzou can do much better than him, that there are other people who deserve a good friend/lover like Tenzou.

Kakashi doesn't deserve anything good, not after everything he's done.

Slumping further on the chair, Kakashi thinks through what might happen if he does pursue a relationship with Tenzou, but immediately changes his mind. Disaster would ensue. Tenzou would get to know Kakashi - the real Kakashi, the one who is full of guilt, self-loathing and hatred - and he would eventually leave.

“No one else will ever be able to stand being with you, you pathetic piece of trash. You're worthless, broken, always trouble. Your insecurities and fears will only push people away. You're lucky to have me.”

Bending over, Kakashi presses a shaking hand to his mouth as he suppresses the urge to vomit. Why must his words always come to mind, as though he had just heard them yesterday? No, it's better for everyone if Kakashi remains as he is - a single man who likes to fuck around and have fun.

Tenzou settles his forehead against the cool marble of the shower wall as if to try and physically calm down his thoughts. The conditioner runs out of his hair and down his body in hazy streams, signifying he has to get out soon. Sighing, Tenzou rinses out his long hair-actually, it's sneaking almost down past his elbow, he needs to shorten it soon-and tries to reason his situation out. He's acknowledged that Kakashi isn't willing to enter into a relationship with him, but Tenzou can deal with that, as long as he keeps the hope that someday, Kakashi may trust him enough to let him in. For now, Tenzou thinks, it'll just be casual sex. He'd tried to pass up his feelings for Kakashi as an infatuation, but that hadn't worked, and Tenzou doesn't think that it'll go away soon. Perhaps, if he sustained the friends-with-benefits relationship, he could maybe strike up some after-sex conversation, maybe get to know Kakashi deeper when he's relaxed, off-guard. Tenzou turns off the shower,stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist. There's no doubt in his mind that he'll want to have sex with Kakashi-last night proved that he's obviously attracted to him, and not just in the romantic way-so at least he doesn't have to worry about that. Tenzou dries himself off a little before exiting the bathroom, seeing a quite melancholy Kakashi seated by the window. Tenzou pads over to behind him softly, bending over and looping his arms around his shoulders, joining his hands over his breastbone. 

"Hi," Tenzou breathes delicately, gently nuzzling the back of Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi startles, and he's half-turned around with a hand stretching for Tenzou's neck before he realizes that it's just Tenzou. "Oh." He drops his hand, embarrassed at being caught off guard, and exhales. "Hey."

"Sorry, did I startle you?" Tenzou asks, straightening up, his arms melting off Kakashi's shoulders. "I thought you'd know if I was there..."

"I was just lost in thought. It happens sometimes." Kakashi stands and stretches, wincing slightly as sore muscles are pulled. "Did you have a nice shower?"

"Yeah," Tenzou replies, walking over and grasps a brush, beginning to work out the after-mission knots. "What were you thinking about? If that's not too personal a question."

"Life," Kakashi answers vaguely before coming over to Tenzou and gesturing with his hand. "Sit down. I'll brush your hair." As soon as the words are out of his mouth, he cringes internally. Brushing hair is a more intimate gesture, one he's never done for anyone before.

Tenzou gazes at him, eyes silently questioning-he's never had any experience with a fuck buddies relationship, but he's certain that brushing hair isn't normally part of the package. "Okay," Tenzou says slowly, handing over the brush and sitting at the side of the bed. "Thank you."

Taking the brush, Kakashi sits cross-legged behind Tenzou and starts brushing the ends of his hair. "Let me know if I pull too much."

"I will," Tenzou answers with a dry swallow, fiddling with his thumbs in his lap. He must be doing this as the friends part, Tenzou thinks. As friends. Despite this, Tenzou can't help the unwanted, hopeful thought surfacing that this is something an actual couple would do-but he knows this isn't the truth. 

Kakashi hums. "Looks like you need a haircut, too. It's getting long." He carefully runs his fingers through the strands he's untangled so far, amazed by how soft it is compared to his own coarse hair.

"I just noticed that in the shower." Tenzou closes his eyes, savouring the soothing, gentle sensation of Kakashi's fingers threading carefully through his hair. "I'm considering cutting it much shorter next time."

"How short? Chin length?" The brush snags onto a tangle, and Kakashi frowns, carefully separating the strands.

"I'm not sure," Tenzou answers, wiping his sweaty palms on his towel. For some reason, this situation is making him nervous. Maybe it's the constant whirl of thoughts nagging at him that Kakashi doesn't treat his other fuck buddies like this. "I'm still thinking about it. What do you think?"

"Get it cut like mine," Kakashi says playfully, grinning as he pokes at Tenzou's side.

Tenzou slaps Kakashi's hand away, stomping down his hold-hands urge. "I somehow doubt if my hair would ever stick straight up like yours, senpai, no matter how skilled the hairdresser is."

Kakashi laughs. "Well, I think you're right about that. Your hair definitely has a different texture than mine."

"Agreed," Tenzou says back, turning his face just a little to the side to meet his gaze and smile. "Yours is all fluffy and messy. Can you even brush it?"

"After I wash my hair," Kakashi admits, "but it never looks like I brushed it."

"Have you ever tried massaging oils into your hair? I find it helps with the softness." Tenzou suggests, flinching as he realises how feminine that sounds, then straightens up again. He can be feminine if he wants to. "But your hair's great the way it is regardless."

"Can't say that I've tried oil," Kakashi chuckles, "but I can tell it works. I like your hair," he finishes softly, working the brush through another tough knot.

Tenzou blushes slightly, his fingers tangling together in embarrassment. "Thank you," he chirps softly. "When you're finished, can you braid it please?"

"Sure." Kakashi falls silent as he works, brow furrowing in concentration when he finally begins working on the braid. He has to restart the braid once, and that was only because Tenzou's slender neck distracted him. All he could think about was getting his mouth on the tan skin. "Done," he says, giving the braid a light tug.

"Thank you so much," Tenzou rotates around with a gracious smile, pulling up his legs underneath him so he's kneeling, facing Kakashi. "I'll repay the favour someday," he says lowly, gaze falling to Kakashi's lips.

"I don't think I'll be growing my hair long anytime soon," Kakashi replies as he leans forward slightly.

"You can still brush it, no?" Tenzou's hand sneaks up Kakashi's thigh as he bends forward a little, tilting his head sideways. Then he starts imagining Kakashi with long silver hair, dangling down into his face and snorts. "Please don't grow your hair out anytime soon."

"Not a pretty sight, hm?" Kakashi hums lowly. His own hand wanders onto Tenzou's knee, rubbing soft circles on the skin, before sliding up a bit more, fingers inching under the towel.

"It wouldn't suit you," Tenzou breathes back, Kakashi's touches sobering him. "Plus," he adds, knotting his fingers in the strands of hair at the back of Kakashi's neck. "I like your hair the way it is now."

"That's good." Swaying forward, Kakashi buries his nose in Tenzou's neck, inhaling deeply as he flicks the tip of his tongue across the soft skin.

Tenzou leaves out a soft gasp, angling his head to the side to give Kakashi more space. His fingers curl up in Kakashi's unkempt locks tensely as he shifts ever so slightly nearer. If this is all he's going to get, he's definitely going to take it.

"Let me know if you're not comfortable with something." Kakashi trails his tongue down Tenzou's collarbone to the hollow of his throat, then to the other side of his neck. His hand inches further up, fingers almost to mid-thigh.

"Okay," Tenzou murmurs thickly, slurring out a moan at Kakashi's delicious movements. His palm runs up to Kakashi's shoulder, and Tenzou tugs Kakashi's head backwards, pushing him onto his back, mahogany eyes shining as he slips on top of him. "But I think I'll be fine."

"Fuck," Kakashi rasps. He can feel himself hardening in his pants, and he licks his lips, wishing that he just had boxers on instead of being clothed in pants and a shirt. Kakashi drags his fingertips up the outside of Tenzou's thigh, underneath the towel, and around to cup his ass.

Kakashi's palm is warm and arousing on his cheek, making Tenzou flush, ducking his face as his fingers curl up in Kakashi's shirt. He's never been touched this way before-well, not on his bare ass-and although he's unused to it, it doesn't feel scary or uncomfortable. He's doing this with the person he trusts most, after all. Tenzou pushes up Kakashi's shirt, revealing his toned torso, and rubs his thumb over his nipples as he nips teasingly at Kakashi's lips.

Kakashi pushes his tongue past Tenzou's lips, moaning lowly as he grinds his crotch up into Tenzou's. His free hand slides down his back and under the towel to palm his other ass cheek.

Tenzou responds eagerly to the kiss, flexing his body, slotted in between Kakashi's legs, to push his pelvis down between Kakashi's hips, letting a tiny hiss slip past his lips at the friction. So this is what it's like, having both his mind and body highly aroused and stimulated, focusing on physical pleasure.

Rolling his hips, Kakashi pulls away from the kiss, only to nip and tug lightly at Tenzou's ear. He brings his right hand up, holding his pointer and middle fingers to Tenzou's mouth. "Suck on these," he says quietly.

Tenzou blinks in bemusement, but he takes Kakashi's fingers in his mouth, softly clasping his lips around them before sucking firmly, keeping eye contact. He's assuming Kakashi gets some kind of arousal from this, maybe a kink, but Tenzou is content to oblige him.

Kakashi's eyes darken, and he can't help but imagine that this is kind of what Tenzou would look like with his mouth wrapped around Kakashi's cock, only his mouth would be stretched wider. His hips buck of their own accord, and he hisses at the sweet friction. "Okay, that's good," Kakashi says as he slowly tugs his fingers free. He slides his hand back down to Tenzou's ass and rubs his pointer finger against his entrance.

Tenzou exhales heavily, feeling himself stiffen as he braces himself back against the wet finger. Luckily, what's happened with Kiken doesn't seem to be affecting him at all, and his brow furrows at the new sensation, but also at the pangs of stimulation from the rubbing. "It feels nice," Tenzou mumbles quietly, hips circling slowly against Kakashi's.

"Good, then this should feel even better." With that, Kakashi presses the finger in further, stopping at the knuckle to allow Tenzou to adjust to this new feeling. "You ever done this before to yourself?"

"I thought about it, but never did," Tenzou admits, his pupils diluting at the feeling of Kakashi's slender finger inserted inside of him. He can feel it against his slick inside walls, and he takes a long inhale, wriggling his ass around carefully to adapt.

The finger slides all the way in, and Kakashi carefully circles it around, stroking inside of Tenzou. He rolls his hips, other fingers digging into Tenzou's ass cheek as he helps him grind down.

"Mm," Tenzou hums out, his eyes half-closing involuntarily at the arousal arching through his nerves, caused by a single finger. He decides that he likes the feeling of something penetrating him-it's more pleasant than he thought it would be, and he notes it for something to try out himself later. He's glad that Kakashi's taking the lead, because, although he knows the basics-you put a penis into an anus-he's clueless about, well, everything else leading up to that. But he's guessed that Kakashi needs to finger him first, loosen him up before his cock is inserted. The thought sends a thrill down Tenzou's spine, and he arches into the finger. "More," he exhales lustfully.

Inserting another finger, Kakashi scissors them, stretching Tenzou out as he goes in for another kiss, wet and heated. Moving his other hand from Tenzou's ass, he pulls at the towel covering Tenzou and flings it to the side before moving his hand between their legs. He carefully grasps both of their cocks, slicking some of the precum around for easy movement.

"Ah..." Tenzou's chest heaves, torn between pressing further onto Kakashi's fingers or pushing himself into Kakashi's palm, so he stays still, quivering. Kissing Kakashi deeply, Tenzou's tongue intertwines with his, his own hand moving downwards to grasp the base of Kakashi's cock, starting to pump it up and down, slick with pre-cum.

Arousal floods Kakashi's veins, and he pants heavily into Tenzou's mouth. It's been a year since Kakashi's been touched like this, and he feels like he has no control over himself, like he'll come at any second. He can only imagine what it must be like for Tenzou.

"Under the pillow," Kakashi says, "you'll find a bottle of lube and a condom."

"Prepared, I see," Tenzou mumbles, releasing Kakashi's cock to reach underneath the pillow. He pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom, and feels himself hesitate, staring at the items. He's actually going to do this. He's going to have sex, for the first time in his life. And it's going to be with someone he hasn't even dated. Shaking his head, Tenzou opens the condom packet, hands quavering slightly-with excitement or nerves, Tenzou can't tell.

Kakashi slowly removes his fingers from inside Tenzou, and brings both hands up to take the items from Tenzou. "There are three things you need to remember, Tenzou. First, never agree to do something unless you agree 100% with it. Second," here he holds up the lube, "spit is never good enough. Yeah, you can use spit to help, but it will hurt like hell. Last, never fuck anyone without a condom. I don't care if they say they're clean, they have paperwork that says they're clean, there's no sex unless there's a condom."

Tenzou nods slowly, carefully filing away the advice in his mind. Right, three things isn't that much to remember. "They make sense," he says and glances down at the lube in Kakashi's hands. For some reason, Kakashi's instructions relaxed him, gave him a few seconds to properly think about what they're doing-and he doesn't feel anxious at all. Kakashi knows what he's doing.

Popping the lid open, Kakashi pours some lube onto his fingers, rubbing them around to get it warm. He surges up to kiss Tenzou at the same time as he pushes two fingers into him. He moves them around, thrusts in and out, while his tongue slicks against Tenzou's.

Tenzou can't even focus on the messy kiss, his body quaking with every wet penetration inside of him. He can feel every pleasurable twist of Kakashi's slippery digits against his inner muscles, stimulating nerves he didn't know he had before now. His cock is pulsating, hot and straining for more as he grips Kakshi's shoulders tightly, leaving out a lingering moan. 

Kakashi withdraws the two fingers, only to slowly insert three, his hips rolling up. He laps at the sweat on Tenzou's neck as he twists the fingers around, searching for that special spot inside.

"Senpai-" Tenzou gasps out abruptly, Kakashi's fingers tipping off of...something inside of him, some spot that made his eyes screw shut and electricity bolt through his body. "What was that?" He pants out heavily, Kakashi's fingers writhing away from the area.

"Prostate," Kakashi answers smugly, rubbing at it once more. "You think it feels good now? Just wait until I'm inside of you." Which better be soon, he thinks as his cock steadily leaks more precum. The sounds that Tenzou is making are driving him crazy with lust, and he has to remind himself that he can't just flip Tenzou over and fuck him. He has to take his time, at least for now.

Tenzou's skin feels overly flushed, and his maddening trembles are beginning to embarrass him a little, if only his cheeks can blush darker. He briefly wonders what Kakashi's going to feel like inside of him, and he shivers in anticipation, kissing up Kakashi's jawline.

"What position do you want to try?" Kakashi tilts his head back with a sigh, his free hand running up and down Tenzou's back.

"Um..." Tenzou slurs out against Kakashi's skin, mentally running through his limited knowledge of sex positions. He'd never had any interest in investigating them before, so he really doesn't know any details. "What's your preferred position, senpai?"

"When I'm fucking or being fucked?" Kakashi asks, holding his breath as he waits to hear Tenzou's response, hoping that Tenzou doesn't laugh at Kakashi for bottoming.

"Oh, you bottom as well?" Tenzou blinks, then shrugs, making his up to the corner of Kakashi's mouth, kissing it softly. It surprises him a little, but doesn't do much more than that-he knows Kakashi's fucked around a lot, and it's unrealistic to assume he topped all the time. "I suppose the one for when you're on top is appropriate here..."

"I like it when the person rides me, but that might not be comfortable for your first time," Kakashi frowns. "You'd likely be doing most of the work."

Tenzou's silent for a moment, then speaks carefully. "I don't think I could top for now, definitely not well. Can you top this time, and maybe later, when I'm more used to sex, I'll top?"

Breath catching in his throat, Kakashi can't help but think about what it would feel like to have Tenzou deep inside of him. "Yeah," he rasps. "I'd like that." He scissors his fingers a few more times, then pulls them out and rolls the both of them over, slotting himself between Tenzou's hips. "We'll use this position, then."

Tenzou ropes his arms around Kakashi's neck, pressing his face into his shoulder and breathing out, "Okay. I'm ready." He glances down, lining his hips to just above Kakashi's so the damp tip of Kakashi's cock tips off of his ass.

“Wait,” Kakashi cautions, then sits up and grabs the condom, rolling it on and applying more lube. “Now,” he murmurs as he settles back between Tenzou’s hips, “we’re ready.” Carefully, he begins to push in, gasping at the tight heat surrounding his cock.

Tenzou's breathing stutters, the sensation of Kakashi's pulsating, warm member sliding thickly into him nothing like he'd ever experienced. His grasp on Kakashi's neck tightens, his fingers leaving depressions on his toned back as his head falls backwards, lips parting in an almost silent soft moan. He slowly rolls his hips, trying to adjust to the feeling of Kakashi filling him up.

“Shh,” Kakashi soothes, placing a hand on Tenzou’s chest. “Just lie still for now.” He slides further inside, each breath heavier than the one before. Soon, he’s completely inside, their hips flush together. Kakashi rests his forehead on Tenzou’s, panting as he struggles not to come. “Let yourself get used to this, then I’ll move.”

Tenzou stops shifting around at Kakashi's request, taking deep, measured breaths-more like pants-as he focuses on Kakashi's warmth throbbing against his inner walls. Tenzou clenches experimentally, inhaling sharply at how goddamn deep Kakashi is inside of him. "I think I'm good now," he murmurs.

“Fuck, fuck,” Kakashi moans, hips bucking as Tenzou tightens around him. The hand on his chest slides over to a nipple and rubs it, and Kakashi carefully pulls almost the entire way out before thrusting back in with a sharp hiss.

Tenzou's moan spills past his lips, clutching onto Kakashi's neck as he moves his hips into Kakashi's. It feels nice-really nice, less painful than he expected it to be.

Speeding up his movements, Kakashi leans down and kisses Tenzou, hot and messy. His right hand travels down Tenzou's chest to his cock, and Kakashi grasps it lightly.

Tenzou's pelvis bucks upwards sharply into Kakashi's palm as an intense flame grows in his crotch, gasping loudly against Kakashi's lips. "Hah... Sen-" Tenzou's slur broke off, Kakashi's hard thrusts making it impossible to keep breath in his lungs.

Kakashi grins and squeezes tighter. "Good, hm?" He nips at Tenzou's earlobe, then drags his teeth over the soft flesh, rolling his hips as he does so.

Tenzou's pupils dilute outwards, his eyes narrowing as the pressure in his crotch becomes unbearably hot, panting hard as he tries to warn Kakashi. "I'm... going to come-"

"Then come," Kakashi murmurs, another hard thrust that nudges against Tenzou's prostate. He's panting heavily, and he knows it's only a matter of time until he himself comes.

Tenzou's body quivers one last time before he comes, his dark gaze mingling with Kakashi's as he moans loudly. His seed spurts over his hips and Kakashi's torso as he clenches around Kakashi's member tensely, his face flushed and sweat gathering at his hairline.

"Oh, God," Kakashi groans and drops his forehead against Tenzou's shoulder. His hips stutter as his rhythm falters, and he thrusts three more times before he orgasms, hard. His body shakes as he holds himself as deep as he can.

Tenzou's arms work their way down to Kakashi's lower back, helping him maintain his position inside him as he comes. Tenzou's mouth draws him into a deep, delving kiss as it slowly sinks in through Tenzou's skin that he's actually having sex. With his senpai. It's not everything he wishes for, but it's a part of it, and Tenzou intends to savour every moment he can. Pressing himself nearer to Kakashi's trembling body, Tenzou reaches down and strokes Kakashi's balls gently-he would grasp his own cock, but it's too soon after he himself orgasmed. "Good?" Tenzou inquires into the sloppy kiss.

Hips jerking helplessly, Kakashi pants heavily into the kiss, muttering a breathless, "Yeah, yeah." His cock pulses one last time, and he relaxes onto Tenzou, sucking slowly on his tongue. His fingers dance up Tenzou's side to his chest and rub and pinch at his nipples before he pulls away from the kiss and bends down, twirling his tongue around the small nub.

"Mm..." Tenzou hums contentedly, his eyes falling closed as his chest arches forward, pushing up into Kakashi's mouth. His hands fly up again to knot in Kakashi's hair, diving his fingers through it roughly as he gasps, enjoying Kakashi's hot tongue on his sensitive, erect nipple.

Kakashi switches to the other nipple, teasing it gently before blowing a breath of hot air on it. "Are you okay?" he asks and reaches down to carefully touch the place where they're joined, his thumb rubbing around Tenzou's stretched anus.

"I think so," Tenzou replies, his nose creasing up as he tries to figure out if the throbbing around his rim is Kakashi's shaft or his anus. He shifts his hips around with a short hiss, and decides that it's him. "It's sensitive, but doesn't hurt," he finally answers, feeling how taunt he is.

"Okay, hold on. I'm going to pull out." Kakashi steadies himself on his hands and backs away, a low moan escaping as he slowly slips out of Tenzou. He takes off the condom, ties it, and tosses it into the wastebasket before covering Tenzou with his body, licking at the sweat gathered on his neck and chest.

Tenzou's fingers wedge themselves in Kakashi's hair firmly, tugging at strands lightly with every soft gasp of his throat. His entrance feels really wet, slick with lube, as he tightens again, but one hand grasps his own cock as he mouths his way up the side of Kakashi's neck.

"Trying to get hard again?" Kakashi asks as he rolls his hips down with a hiss.

Tenzou nods, grinding his hips up, pushing against Kakashi's as he nips at Kakashi's ear. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay." Kakashi grins suddenly. "So I guess I can assume that you enjoyed it."

Something about Kakashi's grin makes Tenzou feel light-headed, and he helplessly lifts a hand to his cheek, brushing gently against the edges of his smile. "It was very enjoyable," Tenzou replies breathlessly, raising his gaze from his lips to his eye. "What about for you? If I topped next time, would you like it?"

The words 'next time' catch Kakashi's attention, and his reply gets stuck in his throat.

Next time? Kakashi doesn't do 'next time' unless it's going to happen that same night or day or whenever he's fucking the person. And yet sex with Tenzou was so enjoyable, although he's not sure if it's because it's the first time he's had sex in a year or because Tenzou is actually a really good fuck.

"Yeah, I'd like that," he finds himself saying.

Tenzou's eyes widen, not expecting Kakashi to agree-after all, he knows the rumours, how he never lets the same person into his bed twice. "Are you-" Tenzou starts, then glances away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have suggested that, unless you plan on doing it tonight."

Blinking, Kakashi pulls away and stares down at Tenzou's face. "What - Ah, that whole thing about me fucking people only once? I just haven't found anyone I want to fuck more often."

"Oh?" Tenzo lifts an eyebrow. "I'm flattered."

"Mm, as you should be," Kakashi jokes, licking at his neck. His hand slides down to join Tenzou's on his cock and strokes lightly.

Tenzou exhales steadily, his gaze flicking downwards to Kakashi's own member. "Do you want to come again too?"

"Nah, I'm good. Let's just focus on you." Kakashi's lips drift to Tenzou's ear, and he drags his teeth down the soft flesh while his hand grips Tenzou's cock tighter.

Tenzou inhales softly, his eyelashes flickering at how good Kakashi's mouth feels on his skin, how good his rough palm feels around his shaft. His legs encircle Kakashi's waist, quietly pressing himself into his fist.

Kakashi's fingers work expertly, trying different approaches to find what Tenzou enjoys best. He slides his thumb across the head, then reaches down to squeeze Tenzou's balls, rolling them in his hand. "There we go," he murmurs and leans down to kiss him.

Tenzou's crotch is ablaze with pressure again at Kakashi's deft fingers, moaning lightly into the kiss. "You're good at this," he breathes carefully.

"I've had lots of practice," Kakashi admits, almost sheepishly, and he offers Tenzou a half grin. He speeds his fingers up, alternating between light and tight strokes.

"True," Tenzou mumbles, shoving back the factual mental images of Kakashi doing this with numerous somebody elses. He distracts himself by kissing Kakashi deeply again, his hands wandering all over Kakashi's body-down his back, slinking down his thighs, up again over his torso to work at his nipples.

Kakashi, moaning into the kiss, squeezes his member hard. "God," he pants and arches into the touch.

After a few minutes of breathless kiss and pumping, Tenzou's throat lets out a tiny keen as he orgasms again, come sinking into skin. He's panting hard as he presses his face into the side of Kakashi's neck, body hot and trembling slightly.

Slowing his strokes, Kakashi pulls his hand away and settles onto Tenzou's body, bracing himself on his elbows. "You okay?" he asks softly. "Sometimes it can be...intense."

"I'm realising that," Tenzou breathes back unevenly, his chest heaving against Kakashi's as he recovers. "Thank you."

Kakashi blinks. "What are you thanking me for?"

"Just...this," Tenzou murmurs, glancing away as he says his next sentence. "There's nobody else I'd rather have done it with for my first time." He doesn't dare meet Kakashi's gaze again, afraid of overstepping the impersonal line between them.

"Hey," Kakashi says, nudging Tenzou's chin with his finger and smiling down at him, "I'm glad I could be your first."

Tenzou's eyes broaden with happy surprise, and then-right then-he knows that he wants Kakashi to be his last, too. Tenzou's hand grasps Kakashi's upper arm tightly, swallowing as he realises the feeling in his chest mightn't be just his friendly emotions towards Kakashi. Even though I already knew that, Tenzou thinks solemnly. I just didn't want to accept it. "I'm glad too," Tenzou whispers, returning the smile.

"We should get cleaned up before the some dries even more." Kakashi rolls off of Tenzou and stands up, heading for the bathroom. He grabs a cloth, wets it, and comes back into the bedroom. "Here," he says as he tosses it to Tenzou. "You have more come on you than I do."

"Thanks," Tenzou nods, swiping the cloth over his thighs and pacing into the bathroom, a tad shakily.

Kakashi frowns as he watches Tenzou disappear from the room, an uneasy feeling welling inside of him. Should he have not slept with him? He looks down at his hands, remembering how it felt to have Tenzou underneath him, to be inside of him. He enjoyed it, that's for sure, and he's certain Tenzou liked it, too. But still…

Kakashi can't help but think that maybe this one decision will affect their entire lives further down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi remembers some verbal abuse that he endured with Endo. Tenzou agrees to a friends with benefits relationship with Kakashi, even though he wants a lasting one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, warnings are at the end of the chapter, and let me know if I forgot anything!

### I’m slowly losing you.

Kakashi knocks on Tenzou's front door, folding his hands behind his back and rocking back and forth on his heels as he waits. They'd gotten back from their last mission together a week ago, three days after they first had sex, and Kakashi has fully healed.

Now, he's ready to make good on his promise to take Tenzou out for his birthday. They haven't seen each other since they came back, and he's hoping that Tenzou doesn't already have plans.

He's also really hoping that Tenzou still wants to see him.

Tenzou perks up as he senses Kakashi's presence outside his door, even before the knock. "Coming!" he calls out as he grabs his jacket, expecting his senpai to be much later. Friends, Tenzou tells himself. Be friendly, nothing more. He knows he can't act on his affectionate urges to slip an arm around Kakashi's waist, to warmly lay a kiss on his cheek-without driving him away. After all, Kakashi had agreed to let him back into his bed, which is unheard of already. But Tenzou can't help feeling disappointed as he opens the door with an amiable smile. "How are you?" Friendly small talk. That's what he needs to maintain.

"Much better than I was a week ago," Kakashi jokes. His fingers twitch, suddenly aching to grab onto Tenzou, so he shoves his hands in his pockets, curling them into fists. "You, uh, ready to head out?"

"You are looking very perky for a man who was dying just a few days ago," Tenzou agrees, shutting the door behind him and locking it swiftly. "I'm ready. Where do you have in mind?"

"I could use some breakfast, to be honest," Kakashi admits. "I haven't had any yet. Then after that, maybe we could spar. We haven't done that in a while." He tilts his head, indicating for Tenzou to follow him.

"That would be great," Tenzou replies with an eager nod, jogging up to beside Kakashi. He frowns lightly, carefully scanning Kakashi's form up and down out of the corner of his eye. "You sure you're okay to spar?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kakashi waves a hand lazily. "The medics gave me a clean bill of health. Unless you'd rather check me over yourself?" he questions, smirking underneath his mask.

"Nah, I trust the medic," Tenzou bumps his shoulder into Kakashi's gently, holding back a grin. Normal routine of Kakashi flirting and Tenzou rebuffing his attempts yet getting a warm fluffy feeling in his chest. "I may take you up on the offer later though, as long as you're not too sweaty from the sparring." And sometimes flirting right back, of course.

"What does that matter? I'd just end up sweaty anyway from the sex," Kakashi murmurs. "Unless you're suggesting shower sex. I'd be up for that."

Tenzou wrinkles up his nose, his heart fickly thudding in his chest. Kakashi does want to have sex with him again. "But by that stage and with that much sweat you'd start to smell," Tenzou answers. "And isn't shower sex...a bit difficult?"

Shrugging, Kakashi answers, "I guess so. If you can maintain your balance, then it can work out, but whatever you're comfortable with."

"No harm in trying," Tenzou decides slowly, gaze drifting through the village for someplace where they can get breakfast. "How about there?" Tenzou asks, abruptly digging Kakashi in his side with his elbow.

"I've never eaten here. Have you?" Kakashi cuts across the street to enter the building. It's still early enough that the roads aren't crowded with shoppers, only shinobi heading home from night duty or heading in to work for morning duty.

"I have," Tenzou replies, glancing around the plain, but spacious and clean, restaurant. It must've just opened-there is nobody here except for them and the waiter, who hands them a menu. Tenzou beckons Kakashi over to his favourite seat, wedged into the corner with lots of privacy and sits down. "Trust me. I've eaten in most of the places in Konoha by now."

"I'm a creature of habit. I stick to certain ones," Kakashi admits as he sits across from Tenzou. "I'm usually too exhausted or hungry to go searching for new places to try." Grabbing the menu, he peruses it carefully, eyes lighting up. "Oh, they have my favorite. Salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant."

"I like to check out all my options before I stick to one," Tenzou replies, and nodding at Kakashi's observation. "I think you'll find them quite good."

Kakashi hums and sets the menu aside. "What have you been up to during this past week?"

Tenzou gives a short shrug, mentally selecting an item before responding. "Just the usual-missions, catching up on some reading-but I went to the theatre yesterday as a treat. What about you?" 

"Rest and relaxation, unfortunately. The Hokage pulled me off missions for the whole week." Kakashi sighs and rubs a finger across a scratch on the table. "He seems to think that I push myself too hard."

"I wonder where he got that idea from," Tenzou sighs and rolls his eyes, flicking back a strand of hair out of his eyes. He really shouldn't have worn his hair down-it's becoming an annoyance again. "I hope you genuinely relaxed, senpai."

"Um, yeah, sure, I did. I read my books, walked my dogs." Fucked around, Kakashi thinks, then points to Tenzou's hair. "You should either cut your hair or keep it braided, if you're going to keep doing that."

"I keep intending to get it cut, but something always pops up," Tenzou sighs, lifting his arms and curling his thick hair off the side of his neck and onto his back in an attempt to get it to stay. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah." Kakashi stacks their menus together and sets them to the side, smiling at Tenzou. "And hopefully we don't get interrupted by a mission."

Tensou nods in agreement, flashing a smile back at him, slightly stiff and trying not to recall the last mission they went on together. "It'd be good to have a peaceful meal for once."

The waitress comes over and takes their orders. She's young, not much older than nineteen, and she giggles whenever Kakashi says something. He holds back a sigh, used to this kind of attention, even if it does annoy him. She leaves quickly, meeting up with another waitress, and they disappear in the back, giggling.

"Don't ever become famous," Kakashi deadpans, rubbing his forehead.

"I think I'm safe from that happening," Tenzou says flatly, subtly using a breathing technique Danzo taught him, all those years ago. It helps, but a smothered sting or irritation still remains. 

Kakashi doesn't get a chance to reply before a loud, "KAKASHI, MY RIVAL!" rings through the quiet restaurant. Wincing, Kakashi groans and drops his head to the table. "Oh, my God," he mutters. "Looks like we won't have a peaceful meal."

The corners of Tenzou's lips lift up in an entertained, half-pitying smile, and he turns his attention to the green blur fast incoming. He smiles again-he likes Gai's infallible ability to see the good in everything, turning anything negative into an opportunity. He's exactly the type of person Tenzou wants to influence Kakashi, apart from being a tiny bit too loud. "Hello, Gai," Tenzou greets him politely, only having met him once before-but once was enough to leave quite a lasting impression. Beaming back at Tenzou, Gai grabs his hand and pumps it up and down enthusiastically, making Tenzou feel a little faint. "Greetings, my young friend! How are you today on this youthful morning?"

"I think he'd be better if you hadn't shown up," Kakashi says, but for all his talk, it's apparent that he doesn't mean it. Sure, Gai may be rambunctious and a lot to handle on most days, but he's stuck by Kakashi's side for years, always trying to cheer him up.

Gai claps Kakashi heavily on the back, in what was probably supposed to be a light gesture. "Glad you're in fine form, Kakashi! It's good to see you out and socialising for once!"

Tenzou snorts quietly. Apparently Kakashi is quite adept at going out and fucking around without Gai seeing him.

"I do socialize, Gai, just not in the way you think." Kakashi grins, an almost lecherous look in his one visible eye. "I prefer more of the night scene."

"Gai, would you like to join us?" Tenzou inquires quickly, not wanting to get into a discussion about Kakashi's sleeping-around schedule. 

"I'm sure he's too busy training to sit down for breakfast. Gai trains like a madman, but he still can't beat me in a fight," Kakashi says.

"Oh, just you wait, Kakashi!" Gai roars, pointing a finger at him. "I will defeat you, my rival!"

Tenzou almost flinches at the sudden shout, but Kakashi barely blinks. He supposes he still needs a couple dozen more encounters to adjust to the abrupt yelling. "Better watch out," Tenzou teases Kakashi gently.

Kakashi waves a hand. "I'm not worried. He has years before he'll be able to beat me."

Jumping onto the table, Gai bends over and peers right into Kakashi's face. "Years, hm, Kakashi? We'll just see about that."

Kakashi only has time to blink before Gai vanishes in a blur of green. "Um. Bye."

"Years? Do you really believe that?" Tenzou creases up his brow, trying to remember if he'd seen Gai training anytime. "He's trying to master taijutsu, right?"

"Yup, he is. And I just like to rile him up," Kakashi grins. "I find it amusing when he starts yelling about beating me in a fight."

"Amusing? I'd find that unnerving," Tenzou replies, brow creasing up. "How strong is he?"

"He's very strong, even if he does just utilize taijutsu." Kakashi stops talking as the waitress from earlier appears with their food and drinks, sets them on the table, and then leaves. "Knowing Gai, he'll find some way to defeat me, I'm sure of it."

"By attempting to train harder than you, it seems," Tenzou notes thoughtfully, gulping down some meat. Kakashi won't let on, but he actually trains a lot, Tenzou knew. Just not where people could see. It'd take away from his laid-back, cool genius image. "Has he fought you before?"

"Yeah, we've sparred a few times. Nothing serious." Quickly, Kakashi takes a bite of saury, his mask firmly back in place in a few seconds. "He's come close to beating me a time or two, though."

"It's good to have a rival to keep you on your toes," Tenzou says, leisurely beginning to tuck into the rest of his meal. The rest of the food passes with alternating between amiable conversation and slightly tense silence as they chew. Eventually, their dishes are whisked away, and Tenzou glances over to Kakashi, motioning for the bill. "Split the bill?"

"Nah, I got it. My treat, after all." Kakashi digs into his pocket and pulls out the money, grabbing the bill and handing both to the waitress. "Time for a leisurely stroll to the training ground now."

"It's a beautiful day for it," Tenzou says, walking out of the restaurant. "No wonder Gai was out."

"Gai thinks any day is a good day for training. He'd be out here even if it was pouring down rain." Kakashi shakes his head, seemingly amazed by Gai's dedication.

"I suppose you can't let up for a day if you want to beat the Copy Ninja," Tenzou teases gently, gazing around softly at the emerging population, brightly coloured produce being set out on the streets and children sprinting cheerfully past them. 

"I guess not. One of these days, I should take it seriously, but it's just too much fun to make him mad." Kakashi swerves to avoid a few kids not paying attention to their surroundings and scowls. "Kids. Never having them."

"Honestly, he's probably improving faster than he would if you weren't his rival," Tenzou shrugs, smiling carefully at the kids that pass. "I can see why. I have no idea how to act around them." Maybe it's because I didn't have a childhood, Tenzou realises. Oh.

"I never got along with other children my age," Kakashi admits, "but that's likely because I was more mature and skilled than they were."

Tenzou snorts lightly before saying sarcastically, "And probably more modest too, from what I hear."

"Please. Everyone knew I was talented, so it wasn't like I had to go around bragging about it." Kakashi shrugs, a cheeky grin hidden underneath his mask for a few seconds before it falls away. "I just wish -" He cuts off abruptly and looks away.

Tenzou's gaze drifts up to Kakashi’s averted eyes, and the side of his palm momentarily brushes against Kakashi's hand before he can stifle his urge completely. "Wish what?" Tenzou asks softly. "You can tell me if you want."

Kakashi shakes his head. "It's not important. Don't worry about it."

Tenzou glances at him doubtfully, but shrugs and lets it pass. "Okay."

"The food was good at that place," Kakashi comments offhandedly, changing the subject. "I may have to go back there again."

Tenzou's rolls his shoulders casually, trying to focus on the small talk and not the curiosity of what Kakashi was going to say. "It's one of my favourite restaurants. I thought you'd like it."

"Good guess." Kakashi bumps their shoulders together and smiles. "So, were you okay after our last mission? No...injuries anywhere?"

"My groin muscle was a bit stiff for a few days afterwards," Tenzou admits with a small grin. "I assume you've recovered completely?"

Kakashi snorts and grins, eyes flicking down to Tenzou's groin before looking back to the path. "Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

"That's good, because we're here," Tenzou replies, stepping forward into the southern training area and glancing around. "Looks like it's completely free for now."

"That's good for you. There won't be anyone to see you suffer a humiliating defeat at my hands," Kakashi teases.

"Good for you too when I shatter your unbeatable reputation," Tenzou shoots back, taking in the large, rectangular grassy field ringed by a thick forest. Past that, he knows, is a desert-like section. Shinobi have to be adapted to fight in all environments. "Shall we start in the field? It'll give you a chance before we move into the forest."

"Ha, you think I can't beat you in the forest?" Kakashi raises an eyebrow and turns towards him.

"I know you've got less of a chance in the forest," Tenzou glares calmly back, crossing his arms over his chest in an obvious challenge declaration. At his current stage, he thinks he's almost as strong as Kakashi, and he knows he can give him a run for his money at least.

"Okay. If you really want, we can start in the field." Shrugging, Kakashi heads in that direction. "But I see what it really is. You just want to blame your loss on the environment we fought in."

"Because strategies are suddenly irrelevant, I see," Tenzou says back, narrowing his eyes as he strides forward next to him. "I'm just putting myself at an advantage."

Kakashi sways forward into Tenzou's space, eye darkening as he breathes in his scent. "I think we should make a bet."

"A bet?" Tenzou questions sceptically, his fingers rising to brush down Kakashi's arm carefully. "Elaborate, senpai."

"Mm. Winner gets to pick one thing for the loser to do. And do I have some good ideas for you, Tenzou," Kakashi hums, restraining himself from leaning into the touch.

Tenzou lifts his chin, gazing stubbornly up at a still slightly taller Kakashi. "Do I want to find out those ideas?" he asks softly, unable to stop his stare dropping momentarily to Kakashi's covered lips.

"That's up to you to decide." Kakashi folds his arms across his chest. "What'll it be, Tenzou? Yes or no?"

"Fine," Tenzou concedes, stepping back and nodding. "But when I win, you have to tell me what your 'ideas'."

"Confident, aren't we?" Tilting his head, Kakashi observes Tenzou. He knows that the younger man is strong, no doubt about it, but he's still fairly sure that he can defeat him. "Deal."

Tenzou nods firmly once more, determined to fight his best as he readied himself, backing away carefully until he reaches a suitable distance. Breathing out deeply, Tenzou sinks into a battle stance, placing one palm out in front of him. When Kakashi does the same, the match will start. Standard weapons-Tenzou has a few kunai, but that's all, and he assumes Kakashi is similarly equipped.

"Should I use the Sharingan?" Kakashi calls out, a hand touching his headband.

Tenzou tilts his head to the side, pondering. He doesn't want Kakashi to hold back, but he doubts if he can win if he does... "If you want to," Tenzou calls back.

Kakashi pulls his hand away, leaving the headband in place. "Not right now. I want to see how I do against you without it." He mimics Tenzou's stance and smiles. "You ready?"

In answer, Tenzou flies through some hand seals and abruptly jerks his palms upwards, making earth pile up around Kakashi in less than an eyeblink.

Kakashi instantly sinks below the ground, moving towards where he knows Tenzou is standing. As soon as he's below him, he reaches up with his hands to drag Tenzou into the earth.

Tenzou, well aware of Kakashi's presence, leaps up briefly but fashions a wooden spike mid-air, driving it down sharply into the ground. Landing on top of it, Tenzou sends a powerful blast of water into the split earth, attempting to draw Kakashi out.

Quickly, Kakashi forms a shadow clone, sending it out to face Tenzou while he slides further back into the ground, away from the water. The shadow clone hurls a fireball jutsu at Tenzou, and the fire connects with the water, sending up steam.

Tenzou flings himself behind the steam for cover, hurtling a kunai through it at the clone before landing gracefully a few metres to the side.

The shadow clone dodges the kunai and throws shuriken at Tenzou as he dives toward him.

Senpai never attacks this directly at first, flashes through Tenzou's mind as a shield spirals out onto his forearm, blocking the shuriken successfully. He needs to locate Kakashi's real location instead of toying around with a clone. So Tenzou meets the clone's advance head on, smashing his shield into his body.

The clone disappears in a cloud of smoke. Kakashi jumps from out of the ground towards Tenzou, having known that Tenzou would take out the clone first, and quickly wraps wire around Tenzou's body, pulling the wire taut.

Tenzou's vanished in an instant, swapping out with a hefty fallen branch by the treeline. Almost got me, Tenzou thinks with dismay, but subtly sending a wood clone into the forest behind him as he eyes up Kakashi.Trying to figure out his next move, Tenzou steps forward and beckons Kakashi.

"Giving up already?" Kakashi shouts, readying his stance in case Tenzou attacks.

Tenzou sprints forward, silently commanding his clone to dive into the ground underneath his feet. He executes hand seals on the way, deciding to try out a new jutsu as an experiment. By the time he reaches Kakashi, his whole body is coated in wooden armour, some bits choppy and splintered where he couldn't perfect yet, but covered nonetheless. Driving a roundhouse kick at Kakashi's side, Tenzou's clone carefully waits for his chance underground.

Kakashi dodges by jumping to the side. He reaches into his kunai pouch, fingers curling around an object and yanking it out to throw it. Only...it's not a kunai. He stares in amused horror at the bottle of lube in his hand. "Fuck."

Tenzou stares for a moment before his silent surprise escalates into gasping laughter, almost doubling over. "Only you..." he gulps out between bubbling chuckles. "Only you would do that." 

"Well, you know a shinobi has to be ready for anything," Kakashi jokes with a sigh. He tosses the tube into the air, catching it with a thoughtful look on his face before placing it back in the pouch. "Where were we?" he asks as he leaps towards Tenzou.

Tenzou twists out of his path, rapidly moving behind him and delivering a solid, chakra-powered kick to his back. "Here," he says cheerfully.

Kakashi flies forward, but manages to maneuver himself so he can flip around, aided by bracing his hands on the ground and turning to face Tenzou. "Not bad."

"High praise from you," Tenzou replies before advancing quickly. Tenzou's clone surges upwards from the ground beneath him, grasping his shoulders and hauling him downwards.

A cloud of smoke envelopes Kakashi, and when it clears, a log is visible. Kakashi, meanwhile, appears behind the clone and drives a kunai into its back, before dashing towards Tenzou, throwing the kunai.

Tenzou knocks the kunai aside easily with the shield, but uses the fluid motion to fling it sideways, heading right for Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi doesn't miss a beat, ducking down into a roll and springing to his feet when the danger passes, just in time to aim a punch at Tenzou's stomach.

Tenzou doesn't quite manage to jump back in time, but the armour deflects what normally would've been a crippling hit and he rolls away into a crouch. "Not bad from you, either."

Snorting, Kakashi rolls his eyes. "Please. If I'd been using my Sharingan, I would have beaten you by now. But where's the fun in that?"

"Very kind of you," Tenzou makes a single seal, and the tag nearby Kakashi explodes. He'd gotten his clone to set up a dozen traps in the earth before he emerged.

"Fuck." Kakashi jumps away from the tags, shielding his eye with his arms while he also keeps track of Tenzou's location.

Tenzou fires another kunai in front of Kakashi, tendrils of wood racing just under the surface of the grass and spreading out. As soon as Kakashi lands, they'll be ready to clutch onto his ankles. Tenzou sinks quickly into the earth, steadily directing the patch of thin branches towards Kakashi's landing spot.

Kakashi curses, noticing the wood beneath him but unable to do anything about it. He'll just have to hope that he's fast enough once he lands to be able to push off into the air again. Either that or a substitution jutsu.

Even before his feet touch the ground, he's gathering chakra to his soles, grabbing his last kunai in order to fend off the wood if it should follow him. As soon as he lands, he leaps into the air, helped along by the chakra in his feet.

The instant after Kakashi takes off, Tenzou springs up and dares to try something he's never attempted before. "Please work," he murmurs under his breath while he feels heavy pressure being applied to the ends of his soles. Thin twigs bend underneath his heels and abruptly snap upwards, sending him flying into the air. Barely holding back a yelp, Tenzou overshoots Kakashi by about two feet, flipping over in the air to maintain his unsteady balance. And his plan to tackle Kakashi in the air where it wasn't easy to dodge was ruined.

"You might want to practice that move," Kakashi says cheekily, "if you hope to use it in a real battle." He lands first, easily turning around and flying back into the air after Tenzou, and draws his right arm back to deliver a blow to his stomach.

"That's what training is for," Tenzou grumps breathlessly back, bolting out his hand to catch Kakashi's punch and uses it to push him away. He takes advantage of the separation to form a hand sign, a tendril of wood sprouting up from the earth, roping around his ankle to yank him back down to the ground.

"Now, now," Kakashi chides, "there's no need to get all snippy. I am still your superior, you remember." He touches the ground a few seconds after Tenzou and pauses, waiting for him to make a move.

"Playing the 'senpai' card won't save you," Tenzou retorts back, wiping some sweat off of his forehead. Honestly, he's running through his chakra reserves much too fast, and his pants are coming out heavier.

"It probably won't," Kakashi agrees, then waves a hand. "Catch me if you can." He disappears in a poof of smoke.

Tenzou shuts his eyes briefly before locating a lost sliver of Kakashi's chakra. Right by the treeline. Speeding towards his position quickly, Tenzou pulls out his last kunai. If he's going to win, he's going to have to finish it hand-to-hand, using the environment to his advantage. Slowing down when approaching, Tenzou glances around skeptically before catching a moving shadow behind a tree. He doesn't move for now, suspicious of traps.

Kakahsi tries to slow his breathing. His chakra is nearing empty, though he's sure that Tenzou's having the same problem. He grips the kunai tighter, draws in a breath then exhales slowly. Looks like taijutsu is the only option.

Thinking through, he knows that Tenzou won't approach unless he's sure there aren't any traps, but there won't be any. The kunai he's holding is his last weapon. Silently, he begins to circle back to approach Tenzou from behind.

Tenzou rests his hand on a nearby trunk, focusing acutely on his surroundings. Those even, muffled breaths, the almost smothered sound of soles treading amongst leaves...they are all coming from behind him. Tenzou whirls around sharply, and slashes swiftly at the approaching Kakashi's chest to drive him back.

A metallic clang sounds through the trees as Kakashi brings up his own kunai to block, then balances on one leg to kick out with the other one.

Tenzou ducks quickly underneath his leg, then reaches up with his hand in a heartbeat to grab his calf, yanking it towards him to get Kakashi off balance. At the same time, he straightens up and slams a punch towards Kakashi's stomach.

Kakashi is barely able to bring his other arm up to block, holding fast onto Tenzou's fist. With only one foot on the ground, he's limited as to what he can do, since he doesn't have a steady balance. Gritting his teeth, he pushes off of his foot braced on the ground, leaning all of his weight onto Tenzou.

Caught off guard, Tenzou's grip on Kakashi's leg falters as they both pitch over, Tenzou's back hitting the ground heavily. Immediately, Tenzou clenches his fingers around Kakashi's wrist, slamming it down to the ground beside his waist so he can't make any hand signs. Then he properly takes stock of the situation-Kakashi's angular hips on his, their legs tangled up together and their faces barely an inch apart. Tenzou feels a slight blush breaking out over his cheeks. Oh dear.

Panting heavily, Kakashi stares down at Tenzou. He can feel their groins pressing together, and his heart pounds faster. "Fuck," he breathes, barely audible.

The fight, the mysterious bet, the confident declarations of victory, all of it is rapidly being sucked out of Tenzou's mind the longer he gazes up at Kakashi, the longer he focuses on his battle-heated body pushing down on his. Tenzou, without releasing Kakashi's wrist, lifts his free hand to the back of Kakashi's head, catching a stern hold of the soft hair.

Kakashi hisses at the tug, eye darkening as he grinds down against Tenzou in response. He buries his face in Tenzou's neck and breathes in his scent, thick with sweat and, most recently, arousal.

Tenzou's fingers clench shut in Kakashi's hair, letting out a tiny, soft gasp at the friction against his crotch. And yet, when Kakashi's gaze isn't smouldering into him like that, his thoughts flow back easier. Yanking Kakashi's head back roughly, Tenzou smashes his palm into Kakashi's shoulder, toppling them over swiftly as he seats himself in Kakashi's lap. He reaches for his final kunai to aim at Kakashi's throat, but curses quietly in frustration when he realises he'd dropped it. Instead, he pins Kakashi down with his body, hands pressurising wrists and weight situated on his hips. "So, is this the part where I win?" Tenzou breathes out.

"I'd say we both win," Kakashi murmurs as he rolls his hips, a devilish smirk hidden beneath his mask.

"That means we both have to do something the other asks of us?" Tenzou questions, raising an eyebrow but unable to stop himself from pressing down harder on Kakashi's crotch.

"We can argue about that later, don't you think?" Kakashi's voice comes out in short pants, and he struggles against Tenzou's hold, wanting desperately to flip them over and indulge in some heavy making out, if not more.

Picking up on Kakashi's obvious, restless eagerness, Tenzou's eyes dilute, nodding his agreement. "Sure," he whispers, bending over Kakashi and slowly, teasingly, setting down a kiss on his covered neck. He's almost sure that Kakashi wants to have sex with him again, but the one-person policy Kakashi seems to have keeps surfacing in Tenzou's mind, making him unsteady and doubtful.

His entire body shudders, and Kakashi closes his eyes, tilting his head to the side with a soft moan of, "Good."

Tenzou's hands slide down into Kakashi's palm as he nuzzles lightly up his neck, eventually catching the edge of Kakashi's mask in his teeth. His teeth grate softly over Kakashi's skin as he drags it down to his neck, uncovering his face. Tenzou's eyes are roaming all over his features, gaze eventually lured to his lips. "Is..." Tenzou swallows nervously. "Is it okay if I kiss you?"

Instead of answering, Kakashi surges up and slams their lips together, opening his mouth to drag his tongue across Tenzou's lips. At the same time, he rolls his hips up and grinds against Tenzou the best that he can.

Tenzou responds cautiously, releasing Kakashi's hands to sensuously cup his face, arching his pelvis downwards. His tongue flicks out to greet Kakashi's, deepening the kiss by angling his face slightly sideways.

Kakashi's hands wander up Tenzou's thighs around to his back, finding their way underneath his shirt, running up and down his warm skin. He closes his mouth around Tenzou's tongue, sucking lightly on it.

Tenzou shivers at Kakashi's cool fingers, but his rough palms are pleasant, firmly smoothing over his bare skin. Breaking away from the kiss, Tenzou dips his head, laying kisses all down Kakashi's throat to his collarbone and tugging down his neckline as much as he can.

One of Kakashi's hands slides down to Tenzou's waistband, fingers dipping just below it, enough to tease. The other one tangles roughly in Tenzou's hair, as Kakashi closes his eyes, the sensation of Tenzou's lips on his skin washing over him.

Tenzou's breath stops short in his throat at the intimate touch, one of his palms melting softly down Kakashi's chest. "Here?" Tenzou asks quietly, his pulse quickening. There's no doubt in his mind that he wants to experience that overwhelming, excitable pleasure again, but on the ground, in a training area? "What if someone sees?" Tenzou hisses out in a hushed query.

"We can go further into the forest, or if you'd rather, back to my place or yours," Kakashi replies slowly and withdraws his hand. "Although, it's highly unlikely that anyone will come by here."

"That's true," Tenzou agrees thoughtfully. It wouldn't be exactly reckless to stay where they were. "Can we go a bit deeper in?"

"We can go as deep as you'd like," Kakashi murmurs and slides his hand back under Tenzou's pants, pressing against his entrance. He grins, obviously pleased at turning Tenzou's innocent comment into a dirty innuendo.

Sighing, Tenzou pulls out Kakashi's hand from his pants, ignoring the jolt of stimulating friction and stands up. "I meant it," he says, offering Kakashi a hand up with a small smile.

Kakashi takes the hand and stands, gesturing with a hand. "Lead the way."

Tenzou walks forward until a chill sets into his skin, the dark green foliage thick and inviting. "Here," Tenzou decides, turning back to Kakashi and gently pushing him back onto a nearby tree. Tenzou slips his arms around his neck, pressing his body up against him as he kisses him deeply again.

Responding eagerly, Kakashi runs a hand up Tenzou's sides, to his back, then down to palm his ass, rolling their hips together with a low moan. The other hand latches onto the back of Tenzou's neck, and Kakashi tilts his head for a better angle.

Tenzou lets out a tiny gasp at the firm hold Kakashi has on his ass, liking the way their pelvises grated together. One hand drops down Kakashi's chest to slide up underneath his shirt, thumb circling his nipple carefully.

Kakashi arches into the touch, dropping his head away from the kiss to trail his lips up Tenzou's neck to his ear. He drags his teeth down the earlobe while his hand works its way underneath Tenzou's pants, skin on skin.

Tenzou begins to lose his breath, getting caught up in the quick, urgent passion of Kakashi's actions. His hand switches to the other nipple as his hand slips from around Kakashi's neck to his hip, circling around to the front slowly.

"God," Kakashi murmurs. His cock hardens, and he glides a finger across Tenzou's entrance slowly, teasing.

Tenzou arches his back into the arousing sensation, feeling his body hotten. His fingers drag down the length of Kakashi's member, tugging down his waistline with his other hand so only his cock is exposed. It's easier to work now, Tenzou thinks as he tries to recall what Kakashi did to his own one and mimic the movements.

"Grip tighter," Kakashi says, resting his forehead on Tenzou's shoulder. His finger presses down harder, but doesn't enter since there's no lube to ease the way.

Rolling his hips back into Kakashi's finger, Tenzou nods, wrapping his palm around Kakashi's tender skin closely. He tries to think of it as masturbation, but it's different since he can't feel it himself and he doesn't know how sensitive Kakashi is yet. He begins to slide his hand up and down, slow at first, but building speed, clasping harder as he goes on.

Thrusting into his hand, Kakashi begins to pant, and he knows that he'll come before Tenzou if this keeps up. He pulls his hand from Tenzou's pants and grabs the lube from the kunai pouch, popping the lid open and spreading lube over his fingers before sliding them back down his pants.

Tenzou takes a moment to slip his own pants back down, just enough so Kakashi can work without restriction. He continues his firm strokes up and down Kakashi's shaft, resting his forehead on his shoulder. "Do it," Tenzou mumbles, pushing his ass back against Kakashi's lubed fingers.

One finger slips in easily, and Kakashi rubs against the inner walls. He leans heavily on the tree, head tilting back as he focuses on the feeling inside Tenzou, and of Tenzou's fingers on his cock.

Tenzou inhales deeply, swaying against Kakashi as he tries to relax, letting Kakashi into his body freely. Distracted, his hand slows down, but tightens further, his thumb brushing roughly against the sensitive skin.

Kakashi gasps in pleasure, precome steadily leaking from the tip. "Like that," he slurs as he carefully adds another digit, stretching them around. He can feel Tenzou breathing heavily, and he pushes his fingers in deeper, crooks them around.

A low moan slides out of Tenzou's throat, his hand giving Kakashi's member a brief squeeze as his pants hang in the air. Kakashi's fingers working inside of him makes his cock throb, Tenzou quickly rotating his hips to feel Kakashi's fingers more. "Very nice," he mumbles thickly, capturing Kakashi's lips in a kiss.

Kakashi kisses back, his free hand trailing down to Tenzou's cock. He lightly strokes it before moving down further to brush his fingertips against his balls, then take them into his hand and squeeze them gently.

Tenzou hums contentedly, rocking his hips and trying to sink Kakashi's fingers deeper into him, trying to get that one fantastic spot Kakashi brushed against the last time.

Narrowing his eyes in concentration, Kakashi moves his fingers around, stroking, pressing. If he remembers correctly, the little nub should be right around...here.

Tenzou gasps loudly, slurring into a moan as he's forced to cling onto Kakashi to steady his weakening legs, sudden pleasure flooding through his body. "Oh, god...." Tenzou groans out, his member pulsating almost desperately.

"There we go," Kakashi murmurs, stroking it again in time with a squeeze to his balls. "One more finger," he promises as he slides a third one inside, scissoring them back and forth. He buries his face in the side of Tenzou's neck and nips at his jaw.

Tenzou's hand leaves Kakashi's lower regions to wind around his waist, his body shaking with the slicking of Kakashi's deft fingers against his sensitive insides. A pressure is growing rapidly in his lower stomach, his head falling sideways to let Kakashi's lips work deliciously at his jaw.

After a few more thrusts, Kakashi removes his fingers and pulls out a condom from his kunai pouch. The package opens easily, despite the slickness of Kakashi's fingers. He rolls it on, then lubes it. Frowning, he considers their surroundings with a critical eye. "I can take you from behind if you support yourself with your hands against the tree, unless you have another idea."

Something about his situation makes Tenzou feel uneasy, but he nods regardless, unable to put his finger on why. He's with Kakashi, after all. He trusts Kakashi, and his judgement. He moves nearer, kissing Kakashi shortly before laying a hand on the trunk beside him. "Okay, senpai."

Kakashi steps aside to allow Tenzou to brace himself fully against the tree, then smoothes a hand down Tenzou's back to his ass, pulling down his pants a bit more. "Bend over a bit more," he instructs and takes hold of his own cock so he can start pushing in.

Tenzou shuffles his legs outwards a tad more, his torso diagonal to the ground. "Ready," he says, gripping the rough bark and staring at the exposed roots emerging from the grass.

Kakashi hums and slowly enters Tenzou, one arm wrapping around his waist so he can reach his nipples. "God," he gasps out as his cock inches deeper, "you're still so tight."

Tenzou squeezes his eyes shut, moaning as he feels his entrance being stretched wider. Kakashi's slowly penetrating cock makes stimulation flow through his nerves, but it also makes him more aware of the cold air whooshing up his shirt, the uncomfortably sharp bark digging into his palms. Tenzou shifts around slightly with a soft hiss, trying to get more comfortable. I'll be able to ignore it when he starts moving, Tenzou thinks, opening his eyes to stare flatly down at the grass. It isn't like the first time for some reason...a reason Tenzou frantically casts around to find.

Once Kakashi is fully inside, he presses lightly on Tenzou's stomach. "Okay, now you can straighten up more. Tell me when you're ready for me to move."

Tenzou shuffles forward, taking deep, level breaths and attempting to concentrate on Kakashi filling him up. He narrows his gaze at the earth as he adjusts, pondering. There isn't any fear, like the time with Kiken, but something's...off. "You can move," Tenzou mumbles out, pushing back against Kakashi's hips.

Pulling almost the entire way out, Kakashi thrusts back in, a heavy breath punching out of him. He trails his fingers up Tenzou's chest, fingers rubbing at his nipples, and he thrusts in and out again, a steady pace.

Tenzou's breath comes out in short puffs, thinking back to the last time Kakashi was inside of him. His flushed cheeks, eager, flaring kisses... Tenzou's eyes open wider with realisation. He misses Kakashi's legs tangled up in his, their soft pants mingling together-he misses the intimacy of it all. When it's like this, anyone could be behind him fucking him. And Tenzou doesn't want anybody. Tenzou reaches around and grasps Kakashi's hip. "Stop, please, senpai."

Kakashi immediately stops, panic rising within him as his thoughts swirl violently. Quickly, but as carefully as he can, he pulls out with a hiss, tucking himself back into his pants. He takes a few steps back and shoves his shaking hands in his pockets.

Did he hurt Tenzou? Did he do something that Tenzou didn't like?

He hates to think that he's like _him_ , but that's what it looks like.

"Hey," Tenzou says gently, outstretching his hand, surprised at the barely glossed over panic in Kakashi's gaze. "It's nothing you did. I just don't like the position." Tenzou winces, noting how whiny he sounds.

"The...position? That's all it is? You're sure?" Kakashi asks tentatively. His shoulders begin to relax, but he's still tense.

"I'm sure," Tenzou soothes, taking a step forward. "I've just realised that I like to face the person. That's all."

Taking a deep breath, Kakashi nods. "Okay. Um, the tree would be too rough for you to be against, but there's the ground," he says hesitantly.

"I can smooth it over, and we can use that," Tenzou replies, grasping Kakashi's arm and pulling him back to the tree. Seeing he's still uneasy, Tenzou brushes his lips across his cheek, liking the warmth. "Believe me, it wasn't anything you did," he whispers, before turning around and running a finger down the corrugated bark, changing it to a surface easily to glide against.

Kakashi watches Tenzou, inwardly hoping that this interruption didn't fuck up his sex drive. He can just imagine the humiliation that will come if he can't get hard again. Just relax, he tells himself, and think of the last time you had sex with him. Relief floods through him as he feels his cock twitch in interest as he pictures Tenzou spread out beneath him, and he reaches down to palm his covered cock.

Tenzou turns around, his back to the newly smooth surface and pulls Kakashi nearer to him, gaze flicking downwards to his covered crotch. "You, uh, okay to..." Tenzou waves a hand around, losing the right phrasing on his tongue. "Go?"

"Yeah," Kakashi says, bracing his hands on either side of Tenzou's head as he leans in for a kiss. He presses their lower bodies together and grinds against him with a low moan.

Tenzou moves his hips against him readily, kissing back with a contented sigh. Yep, he definitely preferred it like this. He reaches down and rubs his palm hard down Kakashi's clothed shaft, one of his thighs already sliding around the outside of Kakashi's upper thigh. 

"Your pants need to be down more," Kakashi murmurs and tugs his own down just enough to get his cock out.

Tenzou frees his hips and thighs completely from his clothing, kicking his ankles out of his pants and boxers quickly. "There," he mumbles, palm grazing down Kakashi's member.

Hissing in a breath, Kakashi hoists Tenzou up, sliding a thigh between his legs to help support him, and lines his cock up with his entrance. "Ready?"

Tenzou's arms rope around Kakashi's neck tightly, breathing out briefly to enjoy the feeling of Kakashi's chest pressed warmly against his. "Yeah," he nods, fingers sinking into Kakashi's hair.

Carefully, Kakashi pushes back in, only to belatedly think that he should have made sure Tenzou is still slick enough inside first. There's not much resistance, so he continues, watching Tenzou for any signs that he's uncomfortable, until he's fully inside.

Tenzou nuzzles his face into Kakashi's neck, inhaling sharply as Kakashi slowly sinks inside of him fully. It feels a bit more taunt than last time, but not painful. He continues gripping Kakashi's neck and hair as he gets used to the sensation again, clenching around him. "Okay. You can move," Tenzou breathes out softly into Kakashi's ear.

Kakashi shifts, his left hand braced on the tree while his right holds onto his waist, and pulls out, then thrusts back in. "Oh, my God," he pants, dropping his forehead on Tenzou's shoulder.

Tenzou bites down hard on his lower lip, pushing his nose against the hollow between Kakashi's neck and shoulder. Stimulation is bolting through his nerves like flecks of electricity every time Kakashi's cock drags along his inner muscles, steadily gathering in his crotch area. "I like this," Tenzou murmurs, relaxing around Kakashi then immediately tightening again.

"I like it when you do that," Kakashi rasps. He adjusts Tenzou's hips and thrusts in, searching for his prostate. His fingers scrape lightly on Tenzou's skin as he maintains his rhythm.

Kakashi brushes off that damn nice spot again-just a stray brush, but it's enough to send a shiver crackling pleasantly up Tenzou's body. Moaning quietly, Tenzou's arms wind closer around Kakashi's neck and shoulders, clutching onto him as he sways his hips in time with Kakashi's rhythm. 

Angling his hips a bit differently, Kakashi thrusts in, fairly certain that he's got it this time. He ducks his head to mouth at Tenzou's jaw, drawing a line with his tongue up to his ear. He's figured out that Tenzou's ear is very sensitive, so he sucks on the lobe for a few seconds before pulling away and blowing a heated breath on the damp skin.

Tenzou gasps loudly with a sudden, abrupt shudder, warm pleasure rocketing through his body in response to Kakashi's latest thrust. "Senpai..." he moans out, face drifting backwards as his back scrapes up and down against the polished bark.

Kakashi holds that position, building up a steady rhythm, and attacks Tenzou's neck with his mouth, nipping, licking, sucking, but carefully so as not to leave a mark. A burning coil of heat gathers in his groin, and he curses softly, knowing that within a few minutes, he's going to come. "Touch yourself," he says into Tenzou's ear.

Tenzou swallows hard, his hot body feeling like blistering jolts of pleasure are dancing through his limbs. At Kakashi's request, he unwraps an arm from Kakashi's neck and grips his own cock with a short hiss, beginning to stroke lightly.

Glancing down, Kakashi's mouth goes dry as he watches Tenzou work his own cock. "Fuck." He speeds up, fingers scrabbling on the smooth tree as he pants heavily.

Tenzou feels Kakashi's hot breaths against his flushed skin and he groans, increasing the quickness of his pumps. Pressure piles up in his lower torso, and his chest is loaded down with the weight of his pants. He arches his back into Kakashi's thrusts, each one sending a tremble throughout his limp body, and clutches onto Kakashi's shaft as hard as he can.

Kakashi thrusts once more, grinding against Tenzou's pelvis, as he comes hard, groaning and resting his forehead on Tenzou's shoulder. Shakily, he removes his hand from the tree and wraps it around Tenzou's hand.

Tenzou senses the last, hard pulse of Kakashi's cock inside him and smiles, pressing his forehead against Kakashi's. "Good?" he asks softly, gazing gently into his eyes. Yes, he definitely prefers sex this way much, much better. He bites back a throaty moan as Kakashi's hand joins his, squeezing his erect cock tighter.

"Yeah, really good," Kakashi murmurs, fingers trailing down to squeeze his balls. While he isn't lying, he's not sure if he really likes the intimacy that positions like this have. Not that he hasn't fucked facing the other person, but they usually don't stare at each other as much as he and Tenzou are. Generally, Kakashi likes some foreplay then a quick fuck where he's in and out without the possibility of anyone getting too attached.

It's confusing and awkward for Kakashi, but he indulges in it because he likes Tenzou, he's attracted to him, and he doesn't want to upset the younger shinobi.

Tenzou hums and sucks lightly at Kakashi's jaw, his pants coming out quicker and heavier until he comes intensely, his eyes squeezing shut and hips bucking forward sharply.

Kakashi's legs are shaking as he strokes Tenzou through his orgasm, being mindful not to have too much pressure on the sensitive cock. "I need to let you down," he says. "Don't know how much longer I can hold you up."

"Right," Tenzou breathes back coarsely, slowly falling down from his climax into the afterglow. He tightens his hold around Kakashi's waist and lifts himself up as much as he can, making it easier for Kakashi to slip out.

A low hiss escapes Kakashi's mouth, and he takes the condom off and ties it, wrapping it in a small plastic bag that he grabs from his kunai pouch. After that, he pulls his pants up and tosses Tenzou's pants to him. "Here."

"Thanks," Tenzou says, tugging on his boxers and pants. It was good, he admits to himself, but his shoulders slump with a weighty sadness as he realises something else. It still isn't what he wants. Kakashi's just here to fuck, but Tenzou wants...more. Shaking his head gently, Tenzou tries to get rid of the desire for Kakashi to want more too, to kiss and cuddle after fucking. It won't happen, he tells himself.

"I have a meeting with a medic in an hour, so I have to head out so I can take a shower. Then the Hokage wants to see me after that, probably to switch me to active duty if the medic gives him a good report," Kakashi says as he stretches.

"Okay. I'd better get back to have a shower too," Tenzou answer, swallowing back his discomfort. "We can discuss who won the bet later."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Kakashi waves a hand, smiling as he turns around.

Tenzou watches him leave with his lips pressed together in a tight line, wishing he could smile so freely back.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kakashi stumbles into his bathroom on legs wobbly from orgasm, flipping on the light switch and grabbing a washcloth. He runs cool water over it before wiping at his chest, attempting to clean up the come. "God, I'm a mess." He hears laughter from the bedroom and takes the time to stick his middle finger through the doorway.

"You already fucked me, so the finger doesn't really do anything."

"Give me an hour," Kakashi says, "and I'll be willing to go again."

"I would love to, but you have a solo mission beginning tomorrow morning. Just because I cleared you for active duty doesn't mean that you get to stay up and fuck around all night. I have to let you at least get some sleep tonight."

Glancing in the mirror, Kakashi sees the image of Daisuke - black hair that's usually in a ponytail but is loose right now, dark brown eyes, a nose that's slightly crooked from a badly healed broken nose. "I've been on missions with less sleep than this."

"And that's what worries me," Daisuke sighs. "You push yourself too hard. You know that, right, Kakashi?"

You don't get to lecture me, you're just a fuck, is on the tip of Kakashi's tongue, but he swallows the words and shrugs instead. "I've heard it mentioned before."

Luckily, there's a knock at the door when it looks like Daisuke was about to reply. "Saved by the door," Kakashi mumbles, then says, "I'll get it in a minute." But when he looks up, he's talking to no one. "Fuck," he hisses as he scrambled into the bedroom and yanks on a pair of pants, listening as Daisuke - the idiot - opens the door with a friendly greeting.

Tenzou blinks at the vaguely familiar face opening the door. Definitely not Kakashi.

"Hello, may I help you?" The man with black hair draped messily over his shoulders asked amiably.

Tenzou's skin freezes over instantly as the delayed realisation from the shock hits him. Taking a massive breath and trying not to shudder, Tenzou forces his feeling aside as much as he can. "Hi, is Kakashi-senpai here?" is his strained answer.

"Yeah, he's in the bathroom. Should be out in a minute or two. You wanna wait inside?" Daisuke asks as he swings the door open wider.

"No, no," Tenzou hurriedly blurts out, back away from the door. He really can't see Kakashi right now. "He's busy, I'll see him another time thanks for your help see you around-" Tenzou's blabbing is cut off once he's a safe distance down the corridor, hands curled up into sweaty fists. He means nothing to Kakashi. "Just a fuck," Tenzou whispers out, a sore throbbing starting in his chest.

"Who was at the door?" Kakashi asks, but there's a sinking feeling that he already knows who it was, if the scent of earth and pine trees lingering in the doorway is any indication.

"I dunno. Some kid, long brown hair, black eyes. He said he'll come back sometime." Daisuke shuts the door, turning around and leaning against it, and rakes a lust-filled gaze over Kakashi. "But what do you say that we have some more fun?"

Kakashi shakes his head, suddenly repulsed by the idea of having sex with him. "Nah, I'm actually beat. I think I'll take your earlier advice and get to bed." He sees the disappointment in Daisuke's eyes but ignores it.

"Maybe some other time?" Daisuke asks hopefully.

"Most likely not," Kakashi says blatantly before grabbing a book and plopping on the couch.

Daisuke awkwardly hangs around for a few minutes, then finally takes the hint, pulls on his clothes, and leaves, slamming the door behind him.

As soon as he's gone, Kakashi hurls the book across the room, watching with dark satisfaction as it hits the bookshelf and other books tumble to the floor. "Fuck," he mutters and drags a hand down his face. This is definitely going to complicate things between himself and Tenzou, but Kakashi doesn't want to examine that thought too closely. With a heavy sigh, he stands and makes his way to the bedroom.

He'll have to wait until later to talk to Tenzou.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tenzou drops onto his bed, feeling even more stupid than he already previously knew he was. Grasping a pillow and holding it close to his face, Tenzou breathes deeply, desperately trying to clear his mind of the fresh stink of sex wafting out of the doorway. The doorway of Kakashi's apartment. Sighing, Tenzou rolls over onto his back, tears threatening at the edges of his eyes. What had he been thinking? Kakashi doesn't commit, they were never anything more than friends and fuck buddies. Kakashi never owed him any loyalty or faithfulness, because Tenzou is too scared to ask, afraid of losing the little bit of Kakashi he has. Afraid of ruining their fragile relationship. How pathetic. Grinding his teeth together, Tenzou staggered like a drunk to the bathroom, dousing his entire face in stone cold water. If Kakashi doesn't owe him loyalty, then Tenzou doesn't have to be faithful to him either, right? It goes both ways, Tenzou tells himself. Get over it already. Move on. Tenzou stares at himself in the mirror, eyes shallow and flat. Move on, the thought repeats. Go onto someone else. It'll make this hurt less, it promises. It'll make the pain go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi takes Tenzou from behind, and Tenzou asks him to stop. Kakashi is terrified that he hurt Tenzou, like Endo had hurt him, but Tenzou says that he just doesn't like the position.
> 
> Tenou discovers that he and Kakashi aren't exclusive, finding out that Kakashi had sex with someone else.


	5. Chapter Five

### I knew the first time we met, you’d be kinda hard to forget.

Kakashi ambles along the path to Tenzou's house. It's early, just after seven, and normally Kakashi wouldn't even be awake now, but he has to catch Tenzou before he leaves for the day. It's been a little more than a week since they last saw each other, and Tenzou hasn't even attempted to contact him at all, which worries Kakashi.

What's wrong is likely the fact that Tenzou realized that Kakashi has fucked other people since the two of them first had sex. Kakashi knows that Tenzou has deeper feelings for him, and he never meant to hurt him.

With a heavy sigh, Kakashi comes to a stop outside Tenzou's apartment door and raises his hand to knock when he stops and sniffs the air. He smells Tenzou inside, along with Yugao, and a scent he is very familiar with.

Sex.

He takes a step back, staring at the door. Tenzou and Yugao had sex? It's not something he would have expected, especially with Tenzou saying that he's demisexual, but maybe Tenzou was more attracted to Yugao than Kakashi thought. At any rate, perhaps Tenzou has moved on which is a good thing, Kakashi tries to assure himself, turning to leave.

But he can't stop himself from looking back one last time, his heart heavy with disappointment.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tenzou awakens abruptly with a sneeze, jolting him out of his dreaming as he opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is purple hair-likely the cause of the sneeze-splayed all over the pillow beside him. "Yugao?" Tenzou whispers faintly. Then it hits him. There's a slow, but timid pounding in his head which he thinks is a minor hangover-Tenzou's never gotten drunk in his life, but last night-last night he'd gotten tipsy. Tipsy, but not far from drunk. He can recall everything, and his heart knots up in his throat. He'd fucked Yugao. He'd fucked someone other then Kakashi, and he'd hated every second of it. Physical pleasure, nothing more. "Shit," Tenzou breathes out, sitting up and covering his face with his hands. He isn't attracted to her that way, so why the hell did he-

"Tenzou?" comes a sleepy, quiet slur. 

"I'm sorry," Tenzou mumbles back. He used Yugao. "I'm sorry." 

"For what?" Yugao's voice floats back to him gently. "I enjoyed it." 

Tenzou doesn't have the heart to say what he knows is true. I didn't. Tenzou's fists drop to the thin sheet pooling around his waist, clenching it between his fingers.

"I'm glad, but I-" Tenzou gulped. "I shouldn't have slept with you." 

At Yugao's alarmed face, Tenzou's hands wave around anxiously, reassuring her, "I'm not in a relationship, that's not the reason. I was angry and it was a stupid mistake-" Tenzou can't keep eye contact any more and pulls his knees up to his chest self-consciously. 

"Angry?" Yugao sits up with a frown, round, nicely-sized breasts fully exposed. They don't do anything for him. "You mean....you used me for revenge sex? But you said you weren't committed, and you said last night that-"

"I know what I said last night," Tenzou mutters, cutting her off. "It's true." True that "someone"-Kakashi-wouldn't give a shit.

"So why is this-" Yugao gestures to them, their naked bodies, the sweaty sheets impatiently. "-a problem?" 

She glares at him, demanding an answer. She thinks I'm lying about being in a relationship, Tenzou thinks, heart sinking. 

"I..." Tenzou falters, unsure of the answer himself. Because he didn't like it at all? Because he was thinking of Kakashi's pale skin the entire way through it? Because now he regrets it with all his soul? 

"I tried to move on from a..." Tenzou pauses, uncertain if you'd call what him and Kakashi are-were-a "crush." "A fling. I got too attached, and it's my own fault for being so stupid."

"I understand," Yugao announces suddenly, hopping off of the bed and gathering up her clothes. "It doesn't matter to me, okay? But if you ever want some fun again, a distraction-" here she glances over her shoulder and winks. "You know where I am." 

"Thanks." 

Tenzou's forehead sinks onto his knees as she leaves, not knowing what he's feeling anymore. He just wants the needling, unending pains in his chest to stop.

He doesn't want sex to be " just a fuck," anymore. He wants to have sex with someone he cares for. Somebody he loves. 

Then, Tenzou realises with a start. What does that make Kakashi?

"Shit," Tenzou mutters.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ducking into the crowded restaurant, Kakashi ambles in, hands shoved in his pockets, shoulders slumped. He's not sure why he's here to order food, since the last time he was here, he and Tenzou had a wonderful time. But the food is good, so here he is.

Luckily, it's not crowded, and he's able to order right away. The waitress from his breakfast with Tenzou is there, but she doesn't appear interested in flirting with him, and he doesn't feel like initiating anything. Stepping to the side, he settles in to wait.

He can't possibly care for Kakashi this much. Tenzou simply can't get so affectionate towards someone who won't commit. It's only going to end up badly, Tenzou tells himself, but flashbacks to an hour ago tells him it already has. He's banned himself from even considering the dangerous "l-word." Kakashi obviously doesn't regard him as anything more than a fuck, and Tenzou....isn't sure if he do the same. Tenzou paces faster down the corridor of the ANBU living quarters, unsure of where he's going but he doesn't care. He needs somewhere where he's not alone but where nobody's going to question his foul mood. A chatting duo approaches, and Tenzou dips to one side of them, ears hanging onto one sentence. 

"The mission's a rough one, we have to-" 

A distraction. A distraction from his thoughts and mistakes, that's what he needs. Tenzou grabs their arm firmly, eyes burning into theirs. 

"May I take it on for you?"

Thankfully, it doesn't take too long for Kakashi’s food to be ready, and he grabs the bag with a muttered thanks before exiting with a heavy sigh. He hasn't seen Tenzou in a few weeks, and it's bothering him more than he'd like to admit. He misses Tenzou's company, and yes, he does miss the sex, too.

Aside from one other person, Tenzou's the only one that he's had sex with on two separate occasions, and the only one that he wants to have sex with again. But Tenzou slept with Yugao, which makes Kakashi very confused. Does Tenzou have that strong of a bond with her? And if he does, why is Kakashi so upset over that fact? Why is he so jealous? He honestly shouldn't be, with how much he himself fucks around.

Rubbing his free hand over his face, Kakashi sighs and shakes his head. He'll just have to live with the realization that he and Tenzou likely won't be seeing much of each other anymore.

Tenzou's mind is floating around hazily, skipping from one event to the other in the past couple of weeks. Apart from the missions. He doesn't think about those, but weariness lays down heavy on his limbs as he drifts through the crowd. He hasn't seen Kakashi in weeks, perhaps because of guilt, perhaps because he simply doesn't want to feel again. Therefore, it's no surprise that he's constantly slipping through gaps in the thick layer of people, unsure of where he's going but unwilling to stop. He recognises this street, and his gaze flashes upwards, sideways to take in one bright sign. The restaurant he'd taken Kakashi to. Tenzou's flat gait falters for a second, his concentration wavers, and he bashes into a familiar form.

Kakashi stumbles backward when a solid form collides with him, and he opens his mouth to ask if they're okay, but the words die on his lips. It's Tenzou. Swallowing hard, he says awkwardly, "Hey."

Tenzou freezes at the known voice, his gaze stuck on Kakashi's shoulder. He doesn't want to meet his gaze, but he takes a deep breath and tilts his face upwards defensively. "Hello."

"I haven't seen you around lately. Is everything okay?" Kakashi asks, brow furrowing in concern.

Since when do you care? Tenzou wants to ask, but he holds his tongue. "Just busy with missions," is his flat answer.

Shoving his free hand in his pocket, Kakashi grits his teeth at Tenzou's almost defensive tone. "Ah, yeah, that will do it. Are you, uh, busy now?"

"I suppose not," Tenzou replies slowly, clenching his jaw. Act normal, speak naturally, dammit! He doesn't know about my mistake, Tenzou thinks, blowing out a breath. Yet the fact remains that he shouldn't feel this strongly towards Kakashi. "Why?"

"I thought that we could spar or something. You could come to my house. The dogs would be happy to see you again," Kakashi says as he attempts to act as nonchalant as possible.

Tenzou doesn't like to admit it, but there's a tug in his chest. He missed Kakashi's company, and he's only realising how much now. "I'd..." Tenzou winces inwardly at his voice cracking. "I'd like that. I miss your dogs," he adds on hastily afterwards.

Kakashi nods, glad that the mask is hiding his grin. Tenzou totally missed him. "Let's go, then," he says as he begins to lead the way.

"Aren't you going to eat first?" Tenzou questions, gesturing sideways to the paper bag huddled in Kakashi's arms.

"I can eat at home," Kakashi says.

"Okay," Tenzou nods, then swallowing hard. He knows the answer to this next question, but for sake of small talk... "What have you been up to?" Apart from sleeping around, Tenzou thinks.

"Not much. The occasional mission, taking my dogs for walks, reading. I lead a rather boring life." Kakashi gives a small laugh, shaking his head.

Tenzou bumps his shoulder into Kakashi's a bit harder than he means to. "We both know that isn't true."

Kakashi inhales sharply, the brush of shoulders affecting him more than it should. His fingers twitch, aching to grab onto Tenzou, shove him against a wall, and kiss him. "Yes, it is true. I hardly do anything exciting."

"What's more exciting than a life of an ANBU?" Tenzou tries to joke, but it comes out dismal. It's not exciting. It's terrifyingly cold and brutal.

Kakashi frowns. "That...doesn't sound very enthusiastic. Are you sure everything's okay?"

You can stop pretending you care about me now, Tenzou wants to say. Instead, he laughs lightly and smiles. "Don't worry so much. I'm fine."

"Okay," Kakashi says with an unimpressed look that clearly shows that he doesn't believe Tenzou.

"Moving on, how are your dogs doing?" Tenzou ignores Kakashi's blatant disbelief and not-very-subtly changes the topic.

"The dogs are fine. Pakkun keeps asking me when you're coming over. He seems to really like you." What Kakashi doesn't mention is that Pakkun continually pesters him, asking when he's going to make a move on Tenzou and be in a steady relationship with him.

"I'm sure he's just being polite," Tenzou says with a slight, uncomfortable chuckle. He doesn't think he made that much of an impression on Pakkun, although he liked all of Kakashi's friendly, personable dogs.

"He never asks about anyone else," Kakashi admits lowly, flushing. He turns to go to his apartment, opening the door for Tenzou.

"Flattered," Tenzou mumbles, his face darkening. He hated the way his chest tightened at Kakashi's fucking cute blush. He can't get over Kakashi and it angers him beyond belief because he can't control his feelings, no matter how many times he's tried to bury them. It angers him because he knows he can't have Kakashi. He steps in the door, then waits for Kakashi to pass through and closes the door behind him.

Sitting at the table, Kakashi spreads his food out, tugs his mask down, and starts eating. "If you're hungry, you can have some, too."

"I'm fine," Tenzou replies, exhaling deeply and leaning back against the wall beside the door. He tries to clear his irritation in vain-he's here to...spend time with Kakashi? Repair their friendship? Have sex with him? Tenzou sighs, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Silence reigns for a few minutes until there's a sudden scurry of paws from the bedroom, and all of his dogs flood into the living room, yipping excitedly as they dash over to Tenzou.

"Hey, guys," Tenzou smiles-a genuine smile-as he bends down to pet them gently. "Long time no see."

Pakkun climbs onto Tenzou's lap, then nearly gets squished when Bull tries to do the same thing. "Bull, you're too heavy," Pakkun snaps.

Bull whines but sits on the floor, nudging at Tenzou's arm with his head.

"One at a time," Tenzou grins. "How are all of you?"

"We're good," Pakkun says for all of them. "Much better than Kakashi has been."

Kakashi turns and levels a glare at Pakkun. "Keep talking, and I swear I'll have you neutered."

A pang of guilt hits Tenzou. He's been so wrapped up in his own feelings, he'd forgotten about the ones of man he cares about, despite his irritation about caring. "How are you, senpai?"

"I'm fine," Kakashi says, lazily waving a hand. "Just the same old, same old, I guess."

Pakkun stares at Kakashi, who pointedly ignores him, and sighs. "Yeah, you're fine, all right."

Tenzou drops his gaze and voice, whispering down to Pakkun lowly. "Is there anything I can do to help him?" There's a slow ache in his chest as he asks.

"Not unless he decides to talk to you, which is highly doubtful," Pakkun mutters. "He tends to keep things locked up."

Tenzou stays silent for a moment, a helpless feeling engulfing his mind. "How can I get him to do that?"

"You can't," Pakkun says gruffly. "He hasn't talked to anyone willingly since E-... I mean, since his father died."

Tenzou doesn't miss the averted word, but he simply rests his head in Bull's fur. "Kakashi-senpai," Tenzou calls out. "Do you want me to help you with the wash-up so we can go out faster?"

"Yeah, if you want. Doesn't matter." Kakashi's mind travels back to the last time that they sparred, and how it turned into sex, but he doesn't think it will happen again. He and Tenzou will probably never fuck again.

"Okay," Tenzou replies, rolling Bull off of him with a grunt and straightening up. He hesitates when passing Kakashi. Obviously their relationship with interrupted with the long time break, but he-should he tell him about Yugao? Tenzou's palms curl up into tense fists, sweating. He doesn't want to-after all, Kakashi doesn't tell him about others he slept with-but he feels like he, at least, should be open. "Hey," Tenzou starts uncertainly, standing awkwardly beside a seated Kakashi. "I need to tell you something."

Glancing up, Kakashi frowns. "What's wrong?"

"I.....slept with somebody else," Tenzou admits quietly, his hands writhing together anxiously. "And I know it doesn't matter because we're not in a committed relationship but I just felt I needed to be open with you. I think you should know that I regret it." Tenzou lowers his gaze, unsure of how Kakashi will react. He guesses he'll take it okay, due to doing the exact same himself.

Kakashi stands and places a hand on Tenzou's shoulder. "I know you slept with Yugao, and it's fine. Honestly. You can have sex with as many or as few people as you want. It's your decision, and no one else's."

Tenzou exhales softly, Kakashi's response only convincing him further that he doesn't give a shit about him. "How do you know?" He inquires, trying to keep the waver out of his voice. "Did she tell you?"

"No. I went over to see you, and I smelled her inside, plus sweat and sex. It wasn't that hard to figure it out." Kakashi gives a wry smile.

Tenzou blinks. "You came over to see me? Why..." he trails off, the stupidly obvious answer filtering through. Sex, of course, that's why he went away. What else? Tenzou thinks bitterly.

"The bet that we made. We never decided who won," Kakashi answers slowly, removing his hand.

"Yeah," Tenzou says flatly, shaking his head to try and stop himself spiraling back into the dismal realisation of Kakashi's clearly nonexistent feelings towards him. It doesn't work. "Does it matter?"

"No, I guess it doesn't," Kakashi says, equally as flatly. He grabs his half-eaten breakfast and shoves it into the fridge. He's not hungry anymore.

Great job, Tenzou scolds himself, the sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach growing heavier. "What would you have asked me to do, if I had lost?" A weak attempt to banish the harsh, awkward atmosphere.

"Do my paperwork for my next twenty missions. That's it," Kakashi opens a cabinet and takes out a bag of dog treats. Instantly, all of the dogs snap their attention to him, their ears perked up.

"I see," Tenzou answers softly in response to Kakashi's abrupt tone. He hates loving Kakashi, but he hates this, this fucking thing, acting like they're barely strangers,even more. Tenzou gazes sadly at Kakashi, a mixture of emotions whirling in his chest as he gives the dogs some treats. Surely, Tenzou thinks as he walks over to stand in front of him. Surely it's better if I try to make him happy. Sulking over someone who'll never love you back is useless, Tenzou realises, halting and lifting his hand to brush a strand of silver hair behind Kakashi's ear. The best thing I can do now is show him I care, flits through Tenzou's mind right before he leans forward and kisses Kakashi lightly through his mask.

To say that Kakashi is surprised is an understatement, but that doesn't stop him from kissing back. With a soft moan, he sinks his fingers into Tenzou's hair, stepping backwards against the cabinet and dragging Tenzou with him.

Tenzou presses himself up against Kakashi, having missed the close contact for weeks. His hands round up Kakashi's jaw, holding their foreheads together as he breaks off the kiss. "Once more," Tenzou breathes. "Once more, then we go back to being just friends. I'm sorry, but I can't stand how it complicates things between us so much." He can't stand how much it hurts him, either. And Kakashi will be fine without having sex with him, Tenzou knows. As long as they don't split apart entirely, Tenzou can manage.

Kakashi exhales shakily, nodding in agreement. "Okay. Once more." He starts nudging Tenzou back towards the bedroom as he kisses him again, hands leaving his hair in favor of running up and down his back. While he's disappointed that they won't be having sex after this time, he knows it's for the best. He values Tenzou's friendship too much.

Tenzou's hands grasp onto Kakashi’s waist firmly, kissing him back deeply as they head into the bedroom. He's determined to make the most of their last time together.

"Do you want to top?" Kakashi murmurs against Tenzou's lips. He hasn't bottomed since... Well, since last year, but he thinks he can manage.

"If you want," Tenzou mumbles back, but his hips are arching eagerly against Kakashi's, his palms melding underneath Kakashi's shirt hungrily. He wants to have Kakashi, and although he'd like to top, he doesn't particularly care what way.

"Yeah, I want you to top," Kakashi says and is surprised by how much he means it. A shiver of excitement runs down his spine, and he whirls them both around, then falls backward onto the bed, situating them so that Tenzou is nestled between his legs.

Tenzou's palms waste no time in running up Kakashi's shapely thighs, cupping them firmly. He presses his hips downwards, grinding hard against Kakashi's pelvis.

Kakashi gasps and wraps his legs around Tenzou's waist, using that as leverage to arch upwards. He pulls Tenzou into a rough kiss, sucking on his tongue while his hands travel down to his ass.

Tenzou responds passionately, angling his face to the side to deepen the kiss. His hands tug at Kakashi's shirt insistently, wanting it discarded.

Kakashi helps to remove his shirt, tossing it to the side as he starts to take off Tenzou's. Lips caress down Tenzou's neck, to his shoulder, then to his chest, Kakashi rolling them over and moving down so he can reach Tenzou's nipples with his mouth. He licks and sucks at one while his right hand snakes between their bodies and strokes Tenzou's cock through his pants.

Tenzou's hands run down the sides of Kakashi's body sensuously, moulding his fingers against his ass. He moans softly at Kakashi's touch, pushing his stiffening member into Kakashi's hand.

There's so much more we could have done together, Kakashi thinks as he tugs Tenzou's pants down before focusing on the ANBU beneath him. He shifts so he's straddling Tenzou and rolls his hips down, hissing at the friction.

Tenzou's eyes narrow as the breath is kicked out of his lungs, exhaling heavily at the pleasure sparking through him. "God," Tenzou breathes out in praise, gripping Kakashi hips tightly. 

Quickly, Kakashi rids them both fully of their pants and boxers, settling back on Tenzou and drawing him into a kiss. His fingers slide through Tenzou's hair, tugging lightly, as he grinds down on him.

Tenzou can't get enough of the sensation of Kakashi's body flexing against his skin. He's panting hard in arousal into Kakashi's mouth, one hand twisting in grey hair meanly. Breaking off the kiss, he pushes Kakashi off of him, settling him down in between his legs as he dips his face. Slowly working his lips down Kakashi's chest, his stomach, Tenzou slides his fingers through the line of hair leading to Kakashi's crotch teasingly.

"Fuck," Kakashi rasps, hands flying to Tenzou's hair and gripping tightly. His stomach muscles tense in preparation for what's going to happen next - likely a blowjob, Kakashi thinks - although he's ready to stop Tenzou if that is the case so they can get a condom.

Tenzou can feel Kakashi's every reaction underneath his hands and mouth, and it's amazing. He's making Kakashi feel like this. Tenzou flushes slightly, dragging his lips down to lightly ghost off of the tip of Kakashi's penis.

"Hey, you need a condom if you're going to continue," Kakashi manages to say through heavy pants.

Tenzou's dark gaze flicks upwards to meet Kakashi's, his parted, moist lips positioned just about the slit. "Why?" he asks, angling his head sideways in bemusement. "Can STDs be transferred this way too?"

"Yup, unfortunately." Kakashi sighs, pointing to the bedside table. "Lube and condoms are in there."

"Okay," Tenzou nods, crawling up beside Kakashi to pull out the drawer. He quickly retreats back down after a hasty, messy kiss, rolling on the condom as fast as he can. "There," Tenzou whispers, warm breath ghosting around the shaft.

"I'm assuming this would be your first time giving a blowjob?" Kakashi questions as he carefully runs fingers through Tenzou's hair.

"Yeah," Tenzou replies, skimming his fingers down Kakashi's thigh. "Any pointers? What do you like?"

"Well," Kakashi says slowly as he thinks, "you don't have to take me all the way down. I don't suggest that for your first time. Why don't you just start, and I'll let you know?"

"Alright," Tenzou nods, closely grasping the base of Kakashi's cock-tightly, he recalls. He bends down cautiously, taking just the head into his mouth and sucking experimentally. 

Kakashi gives a low moan. "Yeah," he says. "Take it slow so you can get used to it."

Tenzou can't exactly nod, but he does take it slow, gradually sliding his palm up and down the shaft in addition. Kakashi's member feels hot and pulsing against his lips, even through the condom. Tenzou sinks Kakashi into his mouth a little further, encircling his tongue around the head.

"That," Kakashi gasps, "is good." He struggles to keep his hips still, not wanting to accidentally choke Tenzou.

Tenzou feels Kakashi's hips quivering, lifting up a tad so with his free hand, he pushes it firmly to the mattress. He'll take care of this himself. He removes it from his mouth briefly and gives it a few rapid, squeezing pumps with his palm before dragging his tongue down the entire length of his shaft, but not taking him into his mouth.

Kakashi moans, "Oh, my God, Tenzou." His hands, which have since moved to the bed, clutch the sheets tightly, and he can feel sweat beading on his skin.

Tenzou takes a second to glance up, shifting his focus from pleasuring Kakashi. "I take it that I'm doing alright?"

"Yeah, you are." It's on the tip of his tongue to say that if Tenzou keeps this up, he'll gain more experience with blowjobs, but Kakashi has to remind himself that after this, they won't be having sex anymore. A thought that happens to dampen his arousal, and he cringes internally, hoping that Tenzou doesn't notice.

Kakashi feels limper in his hand, and Tenzou frowns up at him, nervousness washing through him. Is he doing something wrong? "Did...I do something?" Tenzou asks carefully, releasing his tight grasp on Kakashi's member.

"No," Kakashi mutters softly as he flops an arm over his eyes. "I just..." Don't want you to end this. He clears his throat. "Sorry. We can keep going. It's nothing."

"If something's making you uncomfortable, you'd tell me, right?" Tenzou says, shuffling up to place a light kiss on Kakashi's lips. He thinks about telling him-thinks about it, but only briefly before chucking the idea away. Too much, too soon. 

"Yeah, I'd tell you." Though you could probably figure it out for yourself, Kakashi thinks wryly, rolling his hips up.

"Good," Tenzou replies, shifting back on top of Kakashi fully. "Should I finish what I was doing or move on?" Tenzou's not sure if normally people keep going until the other orgasms or not.

"We can move on," Kakashi murmurs, eyes darkening with lust. "I really want you to fuck me."

Tenzou's hips involuntarily buck into his in silent agreement, his mouth drying up at his arousing words. "You prefer bottoming, don't you?" Tenzou observes airily, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. "You were never this eager to fuck me."

"Since everyone tends to think that I don't bottom, I usually top," Kakashi answers, avoiding Tenzou's gaze, "so I like it when the opportunity to bottom arises."

"I can..." Tenzou begins, then cuts off abruptly, rethinking his sentence. They won't be doing it anymore. "Why don't you hint to them about it?" Tenzou shyly twirls a finger around Kakashi's collarbone, memorisng every dip and curve of his upper chest.

"Did you think that I was always a top before you found out that I bottom at times?" Kakashi asks as he trails his hands down Tenzou's back.

"Hm," Tenzou frowns, shivering a little at Kakashi's gentle touch. "I assumed because you're experienced at this and I am-was-new, you'd be topping but I never considered if you topped or bottomed with other people."

Snorting, Kakashi rolls his eyes and says, "You're still new at this. But that aside, everyone assumes I'm always top, so they give me weird looks when I suggest it."

"So what?" Tenzou hums, dipping his face to Kakashi's neck. "If you want to bottom, bottom. That's all there is to it."

It's not that easy, Kakashi thinks before he rolls his hips into Tenzou's. People assume many things about Kakashi, and he bets that most of them aren't even true. "I'm bottoming now," he whispers.

"Yeah," Tenzou smiles, pressing his forehead against Kakashi's as he grinds downwards. "I'll try and follow your example," he says as one hand snakes down Kakashi's torso and around his cock, slipping between his legs.

Kakashi squirms as much as he can, attempting to get Tenzou's hand where he really wants it. His heart is pounding, and his breaths come in short pants, fingers digging into Tenzou's shoulders.

Tenzou pauses before his fingers brushes against Kakashi's entrance, and instead lifts them up to Kakashi's mouth. "Here," he says, stomach tensing with excitement.

"You learn fast," Kakashi rasps, then takes the fingers into his mouth, tongue sliding across them, twirling around to get them wet. His heated gaze never once leaves Tenzou's.

Usually, Tenzou tries not to curse. This is one of the few occasions he can't manage to stop himself. "Fuck," he breathes.

Kakashi moans and sucks on them, hips bucking up even as he tries to keep them still. He's never been this eager for someone to fuck him before, and fuck, if he's this aroused just from thinking about Tenzou inside of him, then it will likely be even more intense when he actually is.

Tenzou finally gathers himself and pulls his soaking fingers from Kakashi's mouth, the movement underneath him bringing him out of his lustful staring. "Okay," Tenzou exhales, shifting down so Kakashi's knees are on either side of his hips. Glancing up at Kakashi's flushed cheeks, Tenzou's member gives an impatient throb, urging him on to rub his middle finger hard against Kakashi's entrance.

"God," Kakashi murmurs, entire body quivering as he waits for the first finger to enter him.

Tenzou gently slides in his finger past the puckered skin, his brow creasing up as he takes in the wet sensation surrounding his finger. Surprisingly soft, and Tenzou can feel the lining growing wetter with every gradual twist of his finger. He sinks it into Kakashi up to the knuckle, laying a kiss on his inner thigh. "Is that okay?"

"More than okay." Clenching experimentally, Kakashi releases a shaky breath, fingers gripping the sheets tightly.

Tenzou flushes slightly, pleased with the phrase. He almost moans at the feeling of Kakashi tightening around him, imagining how it'd feel like clenching around his cock. "Can you hand me the lube?" Tenzou asks, eyes flicking up to beside Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi manages to grab onto the tube, handing it to Tenzou, and he can't help but notice how flushed he is, how dilated his eyes are, and he grins. "Wait until you're inside me."

"I don't think I can wait," Tenzou mumbles back, taking the lube and removing his finger. He spreads it over the four fingers evenly, inserting one again-noticing how he'd become looser-and begins to thrust.

Kakashi lifts his hips, gasping when the finger slips in as far as it can go. "It's been a while since I've bottomed, so I might not last long," he warns.

"Alright," Tenzou nods in acknowledgment, slowing his thrusts and adding in another digit. Kakashi's finding of his prostate rises to the surface of his mind, and he starts to edge in even deeper, pressing against the walls to find the spot. He guesses he'll know if he's found it from Kakashi's reaction.

A small chuckle escapes Kakashi as he realizes what Tenzou is searching for, and he tilts his head back, allowing the sensations to wash over him. While he's fingered himself before, it's just not the same as someone else doing it. He hadn't realized until now just how much he'd missed it.

All further thoughts derail when the tip of Tenzou's finger grazes across his prostate, and his back arches with a sharp gasp.

Tenzou's gaze snaps up rapidly, his fingers returning to the spot once again and pressing harder. "Here?" he asks softly, biting his lip at the sight.

"Yeah, yeah," Kakashi rasps, pushing down on Tenzou's fingers, and sparks of pleasure flood his body. "Add a third finger."

Tenzou scissors his fingers and widens Kakashi's anus further before nodding, slicking in a third one carefully. Now there's less space to manoeuvre, but Tenzou works his fingers the best he can inside of him, concentrating on the inner, low muscles.

Kakashi gives a contented hum as he arches into the touch, warm heat pooling low in his groin. He grips the base of his cock tightly, not wanting to come just yet. It's too early. He wants this to last as long as possible, since it's their last time having sex.  
He doesn't dwell too long on that thought, afraid of what he might discover.

Tenzou, embarrassingly enough, finds himself measuring up his member to Kakashi's expanded hole, estimating if he's loose enough yet or not. Slipping in a fourth finger easily, Tenzou decides he is, and continues stimulating inside Kakashi as he grabs another condom. "You ready?" He asks Kakashi in a low, rough voice.

"Yeah." Kakashi looks down at Tenzou the best he can, breath catching in his throat. "This position okay?"

Tenzou nods surely, crawling up on top of Kakashi's body so he's gazing down at him, only the tips of his fingers still inserted. "I like this one. Is it okay for you too?"

"Yeah," Kakashi says, "so get inside me already." He gives a crooked grin to hopefully show that he's not that impatient, but his inner walls tighten around Tenzou's fingers.

Tenzou grins back easily, giving several quick thrusts before taking out his fingers. It's difficult to put a condom on while one hand's doused in lube, but he manages it. Slipping up Kakashi's body to gaze directly down at him, Tenzou's breath feels heavy and his chest overly tight. Wrapping Kakashi's legs up to circle his waist, he lines himself up and kisses Kakashi as he pushes in slowly.

Kakashi feels like his breath has been punched out of him as soon as Tenzou enters him. "Fuck," he moans into the kiss, arms wrapping around Tenzou's neck and fingers sliding into his hair.

Tenzou holds his breath as he slides in gradually, until he's completely sunk into Kakashi. He exhales against Kakashi's lips in one big, heated pant, savouring the amazing feeling of Kakashi surrounding him and giving him time to adjust at the same time. He likes the way Kakashi's arms are encircling his neck warmly, the way his fingers are knotted firmly in his hair.

Clenching around Tenzou, Kakashi grinds down, mouth falling open in a silent gasp. "Move, Tenzou."

Tenzou's hands curl up tightly in the sheet on either side of Kakashi's neck, dipping his mouth to Kakashi's jaw to moan against his skin. His torso flexes as he gently pulls back, not wanting to hurt Kakashi. "Um.." Tenzou says, a tad awkwardly. "Do you like it rough or...?"

"Yeah, I prefer rough, but you do what feels comfortable for you," Kakashi says, hiding a grin in Tenzou's hair. It's endearing to see Tenzou so unsure about something.

"I can sense you smiling," Tenzou replies in a mildly chiding tone, turning his head to catch Kakashi's lips in another kiss. He grips the side of Kakashi's hip sternly, slipping almost the full way out of him. Once only his tip is in Kakashi, he pushes back in again, more rapidly this time, with a contented groan at the warmth.

"Hah," Kakashi breathes out, legs tightening around Tenzou's waist as he moves down against him. "Shut up and fuck me."

Tenzou pulls out quickly, the tight drag on his skin making him blow out a quiet hiss. He starts to thrust in and out, breaths quickening as he builds up a rhythm.

Pleasure mounts inside of Kakashi, and he grips his cock, torn between wanting to come just to relieve the pressure and not wanting to come to make it last longer. "Fuck."

Tenzou leans over Kakashi, panting heavily into his shoulder as heat piles up in his groin. With one hand, he adjusts Kakashi's hips, determined to hit the sweet spot he'd found earlier.

Kakashi turns his head, mouth latching onto Tenzou's ear, and tightens around his cock. Each thrust brings him closer to orgasm, and he arches his back when Tenzou's cock slides across his prostate. "Fuck!"

Tenzou moans throatily, loving the tight grip Kakashi has on his ear and cock alike. His thrusts speed up as burning pressure racks up in his crotch, biting his lower lip in concentration. He notices Kakashi's loud reaction, and tilts Kakashi's hips up just a little bit more, hopefully full-on pressing into the spot as he rocks hard and deep into him.

"God, there, that's good," Kakashi pants out, and he begins stroking himself as he keeps with the rhythm that Tenzou has set.

Sweat rings Tenzou's hairline, and he knows it won't be long until he orgasms, so he grits his teeth and slams into Kakashi with an audible slap of skin off skin. Gasping, Tenzou clutches Kakashi's hip, fingers sinking into his body as he tries to keep his thrusts steady, but he's beginning to buck sharply, wanting to go as deep as possible.

Kakashi can feel Tenzou wavering, and he knows that he won't be far behind. He kisses Tenzou, hard and biting, as he grinds down against him, shocks of pleasure bolting through him with each movement.

Tenzou groans into the kiss, unable to hold back the pressure in his crotch any longer. With a sharp dig of nails into skin, Tenzou climaxes, his whole body trembling as waves of blissfully blank pleasure wash over him. "Senpai..." he moans out heavily against Kakashi's damp lips.

With Tenzou pulsing inside of him, Kakashi comes, head tilting back, throat bared, as he gasps. A hazy, warm feeling washes over him, and he closes his eyes, hands trailing gently up and down Tenzou's spine.

Kakashi's hot release drips down Tenzou's lower stomach as he lays peaceful kisses up Kakashi's neck with care. "That was good," Tenzou murmurs, thumb stroking down Kakashi's side gently. He doesn't say just how good he thinks it was-he may be wrong, and it wasn't as fantastic for Kakashi-after all, Tenzou has little to compare it to.

"Yeah," Kakashi murmurs, coming down from the orgasm high. He feels content, rather like a cat that has just finished a bowl of warm milk, an apt comparison even if he does despise cats.

Tenzou shifts his hips backwards and slips out of Kakashi with a sigh. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." There's a lump in Kakashi's throat, and he's not sure why it's there. He shouldn't be getting so upset over the fact that he and Tenzou won't be having sex anymore. This has never affected him before, so why now?

Tenzou runs his hands up and down Kakashi's body tenderly, a complicated knot of emotions clogging up his throat. They can't continue like this-it would only hurt them both-but Tenzou wishes that they could be committed, secure and open with each other. Silently Tenzou yanks off the condom, a question springing up onto his lips as he chucks it into Kakashi's bin. He swallows nervously, settling himself on top of Kakashi and combing his fingers thoughtfully through his messy hair. "Why don't you ever date anyone?" he asks softly. 

"Because I don't get that close to people," Kakashi says bluntly. "It never ends well."

Tenzou can't argue with that fact. After all he's lost, he just doesn't want to lose anybody else. Tenzou buries his face in the crook of Kakashi's neck, sadness washing over him. Maybe it's better that I can't remember anything about my family, Tenzou thinks, trying to imagine how devastating it would be to have someone you care about dearly ripped from you. It'd be like him losing Kakashi. Tenzou's breath stops. "You don't think the risk is worth it?" he inquires.

"No, I don't. With a shinobi, there's the chance of being killed in action or being used as leverage against me. The last point goes for a civilian, too. It's easier to be alone." Kakashi sighs heavily. "I don't expect anyone to understand, but this is what I've decided to do."

"It's logical," Tenzou says simply, truthfully. "But...do you really intend to grow old alone?"

"If I even get to grow old at all. Don't give me that look," Kakashi says. "You know as well as I do that the life expectancy of any shinobi, especially ANBU, is low."

"And it's even lower for you with the way you're pushing yourself!" Tenzou snaps suddenly, surprising even himself as he pushes upright abruptly, staring down Kakashi. "You're killing yourself, not just the missions! I'm going to watch out for you, so you better watch my back too," Tenzou pauses, then adds, "It's what friends do."

"Of course I'll watch your back. I haven't stopped doing that." Kakashi reaches up and strokes a hand down Tenzou's cheek gently, trying to soothe him.

Tenzou blows out a long breath, wondering if it'd be too much if he told him that Kakashi needs to be here to protect him. Instead, he simply says "Thank you," and shifts off Kakashi to his side, laying his head on his chest. Sudden exhaustions sweeps through his limbs, and he yawns softly.

"Get some sleep." Kakashi presses a kiss to his forehead, closing his own eyes.

"Mm," is Tenzou's slow agreement as he snuggles closer to Kakashi, giving himself one last look at Kakashi's resting, unmasked face. He isn't sure when he'll see him like this again, and it makes one final pang of disappointment resonate in his chest before he drifts off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tenzou wakes up with a hazy feeling of sleepy contentment, humming and snuggling in nearer to the warmth next to him briefly before he realises. Pulling back, he remembers. He has to leave. That was the last time, the last time they'd ever have sex-a sacrifice they made to preserve their friendship. Deep breaths, Tenzou tells himself shakily as he pulls away. Deep breaths.I'll still see him,we'll still be friends, stop being so upset. He knows this is for the best, so he quietly gathers up his clothes, noting the sun high in the sky outside. 

Kakashi stirs, eyes opening just a crack, and he sees Tenzou getting dressed. He rolls over on his side, just watching him quietly.

Tenzou tenses, freezing up as soon as he senses Kakashi's silent gaze on him. For some reason, he feels ashamed, as if he shouldn't be trying to sneak out. Taking a deep breath, Tenzou unfroze and pulls on his pants. "Morning, senpai, although I think it's closer to afternoon now."

"Looks like it," Kakashi says, voice rough from sleep, without even looking out the window. His gaze remains locked on Tenzou, memorizing every part of his naked body.

"What are going to do with the rest of the day?" Tenzou asks, desperately trying to avoid stifling, awkward silence. He turns to face Kakashi, shirt in hand, and almost drops it. Kakashi's form is strikingly pale in the strong glow of the sun, his unkempt grey hair bright silver. He's gazing at Tenzou in a way that makes him want to walk straight back to Kakashi and kiss him frantically.

But he can't do that.

"I-" Tenzou clears his throat. "I'd better get going."

Kakashi nods, finally breaking his gaze as he stands up and grabs his own clothing. "Have a good day." He pulls on his boxers only to make a face. He has come stuck to his stomach that he'll have to clean off. Might as well take a shower, he thinks.

"You too," Tenzou mumbles back, slipping on his shirt and casting a glance around the room if there's anything he's forgetting.

Grabbing clean clothes, Kakashi waves a hand in farewell as he heads into the bathroom. He closes the door firmly behind him and leans against it, then runs a hand down his face. He shouldn't be affected this much.

Tenzou walks out of Kakashi's apartment with a hollow feeling in his chest. Kakashi won't care, he'll fuck around as usual, Tenzou reminds himself, breaking into a jog. They're still friends, and that's all that matters.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kakashi drains his glass and pushes it back towards the waitress behind the bar. "Another, please."

"Sure thing," she says with a wink.

"You're really tossing them back," Binya murmurs as he playfully bumps their shoulders together.

Snorting, Kakashi shakes his head. "I'm thirsty, that's all."

"Don't drink everything here. I want you sober when we get back to my house," Binya grins. "We're going to fuck all night long."

"I don't know Yugao, I'm not really the type-"

"Exactly why you should try this out!" Yugao chirps cheerfully as she hauls Tenzou up to the counter, his protests falling on deaf ears. "Two of the strongest stuff you have, please," she addresses the barkeeper, a wide smile on her face. "I have someone who needs to loosen up."

Tenzou stays silent, wondering how the hell Yugao managed to coax him off of his couch to go here, of all places. Tenzou glances around the bar, feeling out of his depth as he takes in all the loud chatter, the stench of alcohol and-oh dear. Inhaling sharply, Tenzou's eyes land on Kakashi, leaning on the counter, laughing, obviously flirting with the handsome man beside him. A sting pierces Tenzou's chest, and he turns away, not wanting to see any more. It's not as if they are even involved anymore. Tenzou shouldn't be feeling this jealous. He takes what the barkeeper plants in front of him, and, to Yugao's surprise, knocks it back quickly, but starts spluttering and coughing immediately after.

Yugao shakes her head, amused. "Gotta take it slow, Tenzou. You're a newbie at this."

Kakashi's sharp hearing picks up Tenzou's voice, even through the noise from everywhere else in the bar. He sighs, resting his arms on the counter, and drops his head onto his arms. "Fuck," he mutters.

"Hangover already?" Binya questions teasingly.

"No. Just been a long day." Standing, Kakashi shakes his head. "I need to take a piss. I'll be back." He disappears in the back, into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and heading to the sink. He splashes water on his face and grabs a towel to pat his face dry.

He can do this. It's not like he hasn't faced former fucks before, but this is Tenzou. It's different somehow, and he's not sure if he can handle it this time.

Tenzou's mind is whirling around strangely, and he's not sure if he's drunk or just tipsy, but he has enough wits to know he hasn't even finished the second glass. Yugao chuckles at him, gaze sliding past him to eye some man at the other side of the bar.

"That better? You've been acting even more uptight lately than usual, so this should be good for you." 

"Good for me..." Tenzou mumbles, repeating her words as an image of Kakashi pops into his head. He glances over at where Kakashi was, but now there's just that man, standing by himself. Kakashi must've gone to the bathroom, Tenzou thinks, and before he knows it he's clambering off the barstool, his own voice telling Yugao that he'll be back soon, just going to the restroom. Heading for the bathroom doors, Tenzou hesitates slightly, but before he can talk himself out of it he pushes forward, in through the door and into the men's.

Kakashi's head snaps up, and he looks in the mirror, his gaze meeting familiar eyes. "Tenzou," he breathes.

A sudden swell of anger rushes Tenzou's chest at hearing his name, and he stalks forward, allowing it to wash through him viciously. "Oh, so now you're acknowledging me?" He snaps, bitterness welling up. "It's been three weeks, and we haven't talked once. I thought everything would go back to normal after that, but apparently fucking around like everything's fine and dandy is more important," Tenzou spits out, but there's tears forming in his eyes, sadness barely masked over with rage. "We both know you're not fine-we're not fine-and you refuse to open up or talk about it to me. I hate that. I hate how I seem like nothing to you, like three entire weeks without speaking doesn't affect you at all. I miss our friendship. I miss you." At this point, all the anger had spilled out, and Tenzou's left feeling empty, his head and heart starting to pound.

Kakashi turns around and leans against the counter, crossing his arms. "I've been busy, Tenzou. The Hokage's been sending me on a bunch of missions lately. I can't turn them down."

Tenzou's chest feels tight. He knows Kakashi's dodging everything, like he always does. "You never deal with anything, do you?" Tenzou challenges, gritting his teeth, still tasting the burn of alcohol in his mouth. "You say you've been busy, but how many people have you slept with only over-say, the past week?"

Kakashi's mouth goes dry, and he clears his throat. "Uh, two," he says quietly, flushing underneath his mask. Okay, so maybe he's been avoiding Tenzou, but things are awkward between them, despite their declarations that they would go back to being friends. Kakashi is drawn to Tenzou, attracted to him, and that feeling hasn't faded in the past three weeks. It scares him, to be honest, and he just wants to go back to the way things were.

If he means, go back to before they acknowledged their attraction for each other or before they stopped fucking, he's not sure.

Tenzou sighs, threading a hand back through his hair in frustration. "Listen, I don't care who you sleep with-" That's a lie, but Tenzou ignores the pang in his chest, it isn't his business, "-but, senpai, please stop avoiding me. It's just going to make it more uncomfortable when we see each other." Tenzou drags a shaky hand over his face, trying to push back the urge to grab Kakashi, kiss him hard, mould him back against the sink. "We agreed on being friends."

"I know," Kakashi says quietly. "I'm sorry I haven't been around lately."

Tenzou doesn't know what to say to that. He can't say it's okay, because it really isn't, and it isn't going to be fixed because Kakashi apologised. "Thank you," Tenzou replies softly. "Feel free to drop around anytime, okay?"

"Same to you," Kakashi says, trying to sound cordial, but his voice comes across as a bit stiff. He's a bit irked that he's the one who has to make the first move. Tenou is perfectly capable of walking to Kakashi's house, so why hasn't he done that instead of waiting around for Kakashi and then complaining when he doesn't show?

"Of course...It's just that, last time I did that-" Tenzou leaves out a nervous chuckle, averting his eyes, "-Well, I don't want to walk in on you when you're busy," he settles on, thinking back to that man with the crooked nose.

Kakashi's lips thin underneath the mask, immediately understanding what Tenzou is referring to. "Yeah..." He trails off uncertainly, feeling awkward.

Tenzou shifts around, rubbing his hands together uncomfortably. "I'm sorry for butting into your night like this, senpai. Yugao gave me something...sort of strong." He flinches, sudden realisation washing over him as he flushes deeply. He'd burst into the bathroom and practically told off Kakashi, solely acting on his emotions while embarrassing them both. "I'll leave you to enjoy your night, then." Tenzou turns to the exit, barely resisting the urge to clap both hands over his face, his head still feeling light and flurry.

"Hey," Kakashi calls out suddenly, "Tenzou."

Tenzou's fists clench up at his sides in anticipation, his stomach swirling around as he swallows. "Yes?" he says, rotating back around slowly.

"Tomorrow morning, 8 sharp, the restaurant you showed me," Kakashi says.

Tenzou inhales deeply, a wide smile spreading over his face as he nods, trying not to seem too eager. "Thank you, senpai!" He answers, struggling to be formal and polite with his mind so giddy. "I'll be there. Have a good night!" He quickly flees the bathroom before his face can grow red, still grinning.

"You, too," Kakashi whispers, taking a breath as he looks back at his reflection. "You, too..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tenzou can feel sweat breaking out over his skin, even though he knows Kakashi won't be here for another half hour, at least. It's eight in the morning, and Tenzou's waiting nervously outside the restaurant, hoping they'll return to normal-well, whatever normal is for them. Tenzou just wants Kakashi, his friend, back.

Kakashi, hands shoved in his pockets, saunters up to him, aware that he is actually early. "Hey."

Tenzou almost jumps, smoothing over his shocked expression quickly. "Hello, Senpai. Why...you do know it's not even ten past eight yet, right?"

"Oh, is it?" Kakashi asks innocently, as if he hadn't realized it.

"I've only just arrived here," Tenzou explains, still surprised but deciding not to think about what it may mean, what it may imply. "Shall we go in now?"

"If you want. Or I could just walk around for a half hour," Kakashi says, fighting back a grin.

To his relief, a smile comes easily to Tenzou's face as he replies, "I think I might need that half hour to deal with my shock at you appearing on time."

Kakashi snorts and waves a hand in his direction. "Except I'm starving, so I'm going to eat now."

"Then I might as well join you," Tenzou comments offhandedly, thankful that they seem to be back into their old, comfortable routine.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go." Kakashi heads inside and towards the booth where they'd sat last time.

Tenzou follows along beside him, noticing his choice of table but choosing not to comment. "Are you going to order the same as last time?" He inquires, slipping into the seat opposite Kakashi.

"Yeah, probably." Kakashi picks up a menu and scans through it quickly. "You?"

"Probably something different, to try it out," Tenzou shrugs, skimming through the menu also.

"It's good to try different things," Kakashi muses, though he's thinking more of the sexual side of things.

Tenzou snorts, gazing skeptically at Kakashi. "Says you, who sat in the same seat as before, and you're probably going to order the same meal too."

"I like the same meal. What's so wrong about that? I get different things every so often." Kakashi shrugs.

"Sorry, sorry," Tenzou apologises sheepishly. "I didn't mean to sound condescending."

"Don't worry about it," Kakashi says. "I didn't take it the wrong way."

"Ah, thank you," Tenzou swallows down his nerves, looking down at the menu once again, but not taking any words in. No matter how it appears, Tenzou knows it's not the same as before, and his shoulders drop down a little. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah, I am. You?" Kakashi glances around for a waitress.

"Yeah." Tenzou leans back, wondering if Gai is possibly around to stop the awkward silence he fears might be coming. Their gazing around the restaurant attracts a waitress, and Tenzou politely places his order first, trying to pass over the stares she's giving Kakashi.

Kakashi is aware of the staring, but he ignores it. He may be pansexual, but he is definitely more attracted to men, so he shuts down every advance that she makes, much to her dismay.

Tenzou tries not to feel good when Kakashi obviously rejects every move she makes, but it's difficult, even though he knows it's likely for different reasons than himself. "So," he starts, watching the waitress leave thankfully, "How's Pakkun and the rest doing?"

"They're good. They all miss you, so be sure to come around sometime soon," Kakashi says.

Tenzou allows himself a tiny smile, both flattered and pleased. "I will, sometime. I'm not sure what day I'm free next, but what time of day would suit you best?"

"Mid-morning is usually better for me," Kakashi thinks with a slight frown, tapping his chin. "But it all just depends on if I have a mission."

"Then I'll try and check with you beforehand," Tenzou replies. "Whenever I see you around."

"Sounds good. But honestly, Tenzou, just drop by whenever you want," Kakashi says.

Tenzou shrugs back, giving him a tiny smile. "It'd be rude to call without letting you know first."

"Mm, that may be true. But I do miss your company," Kakashi confesses quietly, keeping his gaze fixed on the table.

Tenzou traces one finger around in a circle on the wooden surface shyly, his face heating up despite himself. "Same to you. But we're doing something about it now, aren't we?"

Kakashi smiles and gently covers Tenzou's hand with his, squeezing lightly. "Yeah, we are."

Tenzou's heart speeds up incredibly fast, and he struggles to upkeep the appearance of calm and completely not-flustered. This is what it'd be like, he thinks, relishing the warmth of Kakashi's hand. This is what it'd be like if we dated. Clearing his throat, Tenzou glances towards the kitchen, not trusting himself to meet Kakashi's gentle gaze any longer without blushing furiously.

Exhaling shakily, Kakashi removes his hand, instantly missing the feeling. He misses sex with Tenzou, he can't deny that, but Tenzou wants more, and that's something that Kakashi can't give right now, or maybe even ever. I ruined everything, he thinks sadly with a small shake of his head.

"Anyway," Tenzou starts off, slightly awkwardly. "How are you doing? Apart from being busy with missions." He knows something-a big something-is hanging over Kakashi, but, while he doesn't expect Kakashi to confide in him, he can show that he cares.

"I'm doing fine," Kakashi says. "Just the same old. Nothing changes. You?"

"I'm good." Tenzou answers, then skitters for an uncertain moment before asking, "How are you really?"

Kakashi opens his mouth then closes it, a bewildered look on his face. "I don't understand. I told you how I am."

"I mean...one time when I slept over, you were having nightmares. And they sounded bad," Tenzou bites down on his lower lip, hoping he's not prying too much, that he won't scare Kakashi away. "Have they settled down?"

"Yeah," Kakashi lies smoothly. The nightmares haven't lessened at all. In fact, they've increased in frequency and intensity. "Not a problem anymore."

Tenzou's gaze flicks over Kakashi's face slowly, examining his hooded grey eye closely. There's deep shadows under his eyes, and Tenzou's pretty sure it isn't from the lighting. Yet he doesn't say anything, afraid of Kakashi shoving him away. "I'm glad to hear that," he says, rubbing a sweaty hand down his upper thigh.

"Yeah," Kakashi says again, feeling like a broken record. Despite their assurances that they'd remain friends, he can't help but think that they've lost the closeness they once enjoyed.

"Ah, here comes our food." Tenzou presses his lips together, hating the uncomfortable atmosphere. In one way, fucking was a relief, because they didn't have to fight through conversation. Tenzou finally understands why Kakashi never slept with anyone more than once. Once can be passed off as a one-night-stand, meaningless. Any more, and it's harder to detach.

Kakashi's grateful for the food's arrival. He's extremely close to saying 'fuck it' and grabbing Tenzou and kissing the hell out of him. That wouldn't do anything except complicate things even more.

Tenzou thanks the waitress politely, then glances down at their meals, inspecting them. "They both look nice, in any case," he comments swiftly before tasting it.

"Yeah, they do." Kakashi picks up his chopsticks and pokes at his food, not hungry anymore.

Tenzou looks up, the dish bland and flavourless in his mouth, but he doesn't think it's the chef's fault. Swallowing, he tried to think of something that could make Kakashi perk up, some topic that may get the conversation flowing again... "Any new Icha Icha books out?" Tenzou inquires.

"Not recently. Jiraiya's off doing something more important, I suppose," Kakashi chuckles wryly. "Like peeping in the women's bathhouse."

Tenzou raises an eyebrow. "Very tasteful activities, I see. But I'm sure it's all in the name of research."

"Oh, of course," Kakashi nods seriously but gives a playful wink.

"I've always wondered what exactly in those books appeals to you so much," Tenzou ponders aloud, smiling in response to the endearing wink.

"You should try reading one. I can lend you one," Kakashi offers.

Shrugging, Tenzou thoughtfully plucks up another mouthful of food, and this time it doesn't taste so blank. "I don't know...I'm not sure if I want to have that sort of thing on my to-read list. "

"Well, I offered." Kakashi shrugs and quickly eats a piece of food.

"And thank you for that offer," Tenzou quickly acknowledges, remembering his manners. "It's just I don't have any idea of what they're about, apart from smut, I assume?"

"There's some plot in it, but yeah, mostly smut. Straight porn," Kakashi mutters as he wrinkles up his nose.

Tenzou observes the nose creasing curiously, tilting his head slightly to the side. "You'd prefer if it wasn't? Straight smut, that is."

"I don't mind it, but I want some gay porn, too," Kakashi admits. "Sometimes I just really want some well-written dick-on-dick action."

Tenzou snorts, amused. "I can understand that. Some representation would be nice too, huh?"

"Yeah, it really would," Kakashi says. "I've read some, but most of them aren't that great."

"I'm surprised that there even is gay erotica out there," Tenzou says thoughtfully.

"There isn't much. Maybe six books, and a lot of them suck, but not in the good way," Kakashi mutters with a scowl.

"Maybe you should try your hand at one," Tenzou suggests with a sly smile. "You do have the experience, after all."

Kakashi inhales and chokes on his food, coughing to clear his throat. "I don't have the writing capabilities to pull it off."

"You never know until you try," Tenzou chuckles, amused and taking another mouthful of his meal.

"I'd rather be the one doing the things described in the book." Kakashi takes a drink and sets the glass back on the table.

Tenzou nods in agreement. "I think you're more the hands-on type."

Kakashi pauses, chopsticks halfway to his mouth, as he rakes his heated gaze over Tenzou. "Yeah," he rasps, "definitely more hands-on."

A shiver bolts up Tenzou's spine, his mouth going dry as he drags his gaze away from Kakashi's. If he keeps looking when Kakashi's staring at him like that..Tenzou fears he may ruin their "just friends," agreement. "No innuendo intended," he manages to get out.

"Innuendo definitely intended," Kakashi mutters around a mouthful of food.

Tenzou pouts defensively, but finds himself unable to retaliate. "Well, maybe a little," Tenzou says, then immediately gulps down some water purely out of embarrassment.

Smiling ruefully, Kakashi focuses on his plate. There's no doubt about it, he wants to fuck Tenzou again, but they're just friends now, and nothing more. The thought turns the food to ash in his mouth, and he swallows with great difficulty. Why is this affecting him so much? He's always been able to put his other fucks from his mind, so why not Tenzou?

Tenzou smiles back, glad that Kakashi's actually eating his dish, at least. He turns his focus to his meal, finishing it quickly, satisfied with the semi-comfortable silence. As long as he ignores the sexual tension crackling between them, everything should be fine.

Kakashi, finally fed up with the nearly palpable tension surrounding them, suddenly throws his chopsticks onto the table and stands up, then leans down close to Tenzou and says in a harsh whisper, "I'm going to the bathroom now, and I'd really like it if you joined me." Without waiting for a reply, he turns on his heel and stalks into the restroom.

Sparks of lust prickles all over Tenzou's skin, swallowing thickly as he watches Kakashi disappear into the bathroom. His fingers curl up in the hem of his shirt in anguish, his mind thrown into turmoil. Does he really want to do this? Toss away the rebuilt friendship and give into his arousal? 

Yes.

Yes, he does.

"Fuck you," Tenzou mutters underneath his breath, straightening up and walking right into the toilet after Kakashi.

Kakashi is waiting in a stall, heart pounding as he waits to see what Tenzou's decision will be. He's fairly certain that Tenzou wants to have sex with him again, but he has no idea if Tenzou will follow through with his desire.

Leaning against the wall, Kakashi scrubs a hand over his face. What if he's just ruined everything they've tried so hard to rebuild?

"Fuck," he whispers.

"Kakashi-senpai....?" Tenzou says softly, running his hand across the nearest stall door. "Are you still here?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Kakashi says, and he feels himself begin to harden. "The last stall."

Tenzou's breath halts in his throat, but his feet keep on going, bringing him to pause outside the last stall. Now, he thinks, heart quickening, do I still want to do this?

"Yes," Tenzou whispers almost inaudibly, then sweeps into the stall and grabs Kakashi by his shirt, dragging him in close. "We never can go back to the way we were, can we?" he breathes out heavily against Kakashi's masked lips.

"No, we can't," Kakashi replies before yanking down his mask and desperately kissing Tenzou.

Tenzou kiss back, hard, pressing Kakashi back against the side wall for a long moment before breaking away. "Hang on," he gasps out hastily, shutting the cubicle door and locking it firmly.

Kakashi pulls Tenzou back in, sucking hard on his tongue as he wraps his arms around Tenzou's waist. One arm slides up his back to tangle his fingers in brown hair.

Tenzou knots his fingers in Kakashi's silver hair, closing his eyes and savouring their closeness. He knows that someone could walk in at any moment, but that only adds to the thrills running up and down Tenzou's spine. Breath catching, his hips grind against Kakashi's, rotating, rubbing, desiring pleasurable friction.

"God," Kakashi gasps, dropping his head to rest on Tenzou's shoulder as he grinds back against him. Doing this with Tenzou isn't at all like fucking anyone else.

Tenzou drops his palms to the sides of Kakashi's hips, using the leverage to mold himself more forcefully against Kakashi. He'd missed this, so badly that Tenzou can feel himself growing impatient, more eager than usual. "Top or bottom?" He murmurs quietly, pressing kisses to Kakashi's cheek.

"Do you mean for you or me?" Kakashi questions. His breath hitches, and he tilts his chin to the side, allowing for better access.

Tenzou continues to lay kisses all down along Kakashi's jaw, travelling to his neck. "We could just do a quick handjob or a blowjob if you don't want to do it here," Tenzou suggests lowly, sliding his hand delicately up the side of Kakashi's neck, sensuous and slow. "But I was asking you if you want to top or bottom."

"I want to bottom," Kakashi says, mouthing at the crook of Tenzou's neck. He rolls his hips slowly, savoring the drag of fabric against his cock.

Tenzou's fingers dig into Kakashi's skin, finding it almost impossible to resist sucking at Kakashi's neck, resist marking him. "Then I want to top," he mumbles back. "Do you have condoms and lube?"

Kakashi grins. "Course I do. I don't go anywhere without them."

"Good," Tenzou grins back as he slides a hand down underneath Kakashi's waistband.

"Yeah," Kakashi breathes, pushing back against his hand.

Tenzou braces one hand against the wall, tightening his grip on Kakashi's shaft and stroking him deliberately. He sucks on Kakashi's throat, careful not to leave a mark, but he really, really wishes he could.

Black eyes flutter closed, and Kakashi thrusts into the touch. He grabs Tenzou by the back of his head, angling his head back to kiss him, tongue pushing into his mouth.

Tenzou moans softly, his hand rounding around to Kakashi's ass as he kisses back deeply. His stiff crotch is desperate for a touch, so he swivels his pelvis into Kakashi's, one finger brushing down Kakashi's entrance.

"Lube," Kakashi rasps. "Now. Back pocket."

Tenzou withdraws slightly, only to hastily yank his shirt off, finding it suffocating. Pressing his chest back up against Kakashi's, Tenzou winds his arms around to his ass, hands slipping into the rear pockets. He grasps a small plastic bottle and a condom, setting them onto the floor momentarily while he carefully drags down Kakashi's pants, too hesitant to remove his boxers.

Kakashi shoves down his boxers to his thighs, then palms Tenzou's covered cock. "Shit, you're so hard," he murmurs, nipping at Tenzou's ear.

"How could I not be, with you looking like this," Tenzou murmurs back referencing Kakashi's current flushed state , holding back a lengthy groan. Taking hold of the lube, Tenzou pops it open and spreads it over his right hand, wasting no time in slipping a digit into Kakashi.

"Fuuuck," Kakashi slurs, breath catching as his fingers dig into the soft flesh of Tenzou's arms. He pushes back against the finger and says, "You look pretty hot yourself."

Tenzou curls a hand around Kakashi's upper thigh, molding it around his hip as he slowly thrusts his finger deeper into Kakashi. "But it's still a treat to see you hot and flustered," Tenzou murmurs thickly, grinding hard against Kakashi again, the friction making him gasp quietly.

Arching his back, Kakashi tilts his head with a sigh, relishing in the feeling of Tenzou's closeness. "Another finger, Tenzou."

Tenzou presses a row of lingering kiss down the side of Kakashi's neck, inhaling the scent of his skin. "Okay, senpai," he breathes, and slips in another digit, twisting around, scissoring, making certain to stimulate his inner muscles.

"God, yes," Kakashi breathes, pushing down on the fingers. He drags Tenzou into another kiss, biting and rough, as he delves his hand underneath Tenzou's waistband.

Tenzou's pelvis practically bucks into Kakashi's hand by itself, his member pulsating quicker, having not felt Kakashi's bare touch for so long. Moaning into the kiss, Tenzou slicks his tongue against Kakashi's and a third finger glides into him easily.

Carefully but firmly, Kakashi strokes Tenzou's cock from his balls to the tip. He doesn't want Tenzou to come before he's inside him, but he wants to make it pleasurable for him.

Tenzou dives his fingers deeper into Kakashi, circling them around and pressing down on certain areas, recalling where his prostate is from the last time. His nerves are tingling with lust and he grits his teeth with impatience. "Think you're ready?" he asks to Kakashi in a heavy slur, feeling him loosening around his fingers as he spoke.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Kakashi mumbles, already fumbling with Tenzou's pants.

Tenzou lets Kakashi's thigh down and helps Kakashi pull down his pants, still working his fingers inside of him. He can't wait until he'll be inside Kakashi again, feel him around him. He grabs the condom, but hisses in frustration when it proves to be difficult to roll on a condom with one hand.

Grabbing the condom from Tenzou, Kakashi expertly rolls it on, stroking Tenzou's cock once before shoving his own pants down and taking one leg out. "Face to face, right?" he says as he hoists himself up, arms wrapped around Tenzou's neck and legs around his waist.

Tenzou nods, his arms flexing as he slides his hands around Kakashi's thighs, taking some of his weight. He leans Kakashi's back against the wall, saying, "Yeah, I want to see your expression when you come."

"It's the same every time I orgasm." With one hand, he reaches down and grasps Tenzou's cock, lining it up to his entrance and sliding the tip inside. "Now fuck me," he gasps out in a strangled moan.

"As you wish," Tenzou pants out, pushing slowly into Kakashi, swallowing hard as he fills his senpai up. "Fuck..." Tenzou breathes out, stopping momentarily to let Kakashi adjust around him.

Kakashi licks at a drop of sweat on Tenzou's neck, experimentally clenching around his cock and muttering a soft curse at the feeling. "You can move now, Tenzou."

Tightening his grip on Kakashi's thighs, Tenzou pulls out carefully, almost completely except for the head, then rocks suddenly into Kakashi. He lets out an abrupt gasp, savouring the slick friction, the warmth of being joined with his senpai-

Wait.

Tenzou's ears pick up the creak of a door, and he stops immediately, realising what is happening. "There's someone coming in," he whispers urgently under his breath to Kakashi.

"Shit," Kakashi hisses, and his mind whirls with possible scenarios. One, he and Tenzou are discovered. Two, the person finishes his business none the wiser about what is happening in the last stall. But the exhibitionist side of Kakashi is telling him to keep fucking regardless of the risk. He knows that he can be quiet, but can Tenzou remain silent enough to escape detection? Kakashi tilts his head, regarding Tenzou carefully.

Tenzou freezes up, his breath silent, his fingers digging into Kakashi's skin anxiously. What if they are found out? What if the person currently stepping up to the urinal reports it to the restaurant manager and he comes in and sees them? Then word would get around that Tenzou was fucking in a bathroom stall and nobody would see him the same way again. A flush races up Tenzou's neck, and he rolls his hips gently, determined to keep quiet. Until the man is gone, at least. Lightly pressing his lips to Kakashi's, Tenzou cautiously, slowly sways his hips, unwilling to stop moving but being very careful not to make a sound.

Kakashi can't help but smirk into the kiss as he grinds down against Tenzou, chasing after the friction of his cock dragging against the slick walls inside of him. He's careful to keep Tenzou's mouth covered with his own to stifle any sounds that he might utter.

Thrills are arching up and down Tenzou's spine, and he finds himself somewhat enjoying the risk. He bites his lower lip hard to suffocate his rising moans, thrusting quicker into Kakashi, but not hard, fearful of the slap of off skin. He keeps his ears open, barely able to hold back a chuckle as he the sound of piss tinkling and wavering, irritated cursing following the pauses.

"Hah," Kakashi breathes unsteadily, Tenzou's cock hitting the perfect spot inside of him. His legs tighten around Tenzou's waist as his entire body shivers, and it takes everything he has to keep the same pace, not wanting Tenzou to be caught off guard with a sudden increase of friction.

Tenzou's growing impatient with the slowness, his cock desiring more friction, but he holds the rhythm, hold it until he finally hears footsteps retreating. "Finally," he pants out, pulling back only to rapidly slam back into Kakashi, moaning raspily.

Clenching tightly around his cock, Kakashi tilts his head against the wall. Sweat is dripping down his face, and his breaths are coming in quick pants. He can feel his orgasm building, but he struggles to hold it back, not wanting this to be over too quickly.

Tenzou's legs are quivering, partly from the strain of holding up Kakashi and partly in warning of his incoming orgasm, speeded on by Kakashi's clenching muscles. He can tell Kakashi's closer than him, and he runs his mouth up along Kakashi's neck, tasting salt like the sweat forming on his own skin. Tenzou's breaths are rapid and heavy, but he doesn't slow down, wanting to pleasure Kakashi to the absolute fullest.

"Te-Tenzou," Kakashi rasps, squeezing his eyes shut. He's so damn close, but he grips the base of his cock tightly to stave off his orgasm, trying not to focus on the slick drag of Tenzou's cock against his inner walls. His other hand tangles in the short hairs at the base of Tenzou's neck.

Tenzou's eyelids close, desperately trying to resist the dam of pressure in his crotch, to cling onto the electrifying sensation of gliding deep inside Kakashi. "I'm not-" Tenzou starts with a groan, feeling his body shudder. "I'm not going to be able to hold you much longer."

"If you come," Kakashi replies with a harsh shudder, "then you can put me down and I can finish myself off."

"No," Tenzou grits out, coupled with a determined thrust. "I'm going to make you come myself."

"Just keep hitting right there, and you won't have a problem." Kakashi rests his forehead on Tenzou's shoulder, warm breath gusting over his sweat-slick skin. "God, I'm close."

Tenzou drags his nails down Kakashi's thighs to get a better grip-his palms are getting sweaty-and bucks into Kakashi, as deep as possible. He's holding off his climax somehow, stubbornly angling his cock to hit against Kakashi's prostate.

"Fuuuuu-" is all Kakashi manages to gasp before his orgasm hits, semen splattering against Tenzou's chest. He droops, boneless, panting heavily as the waves of pleasure wash over him.

The satisfaction of feeling Kakashi go entirely limp breaks Tenzou's concentration entirely, and he comes suddenly, gasping out Kakashi's name. His knees buckle as intense pleasure smashes into him, slipping out of Kakashi as he falls to his knees. Kakashi lands on top of his knees, Tenzou's arms winding around his waist to hold him close. He rests his forehead onto Kakashi's shoulder, letting his heavy breath even out and his heart pound slower.

Kakashi doesn't stay there long, just enough to catch his breath, and then he's moving away to grab toilet paper to clean themselves off. "We'd better hurry, or the waitresses will realize that something's going on."

"Yeah," Tenzou agrees flatly, recognising the hollow feeling in his chest. He'd gotten so caught up in the lust he'd forgotten how it feels after they fucked. He moves to wipe Kakashi's come off of his chest, disposing of the condom too.

Immediately, Kakashi picks up on the fact that Tenzou isn't as happy and sated as he should be after an orgasm, and he sighs. Right. Tenzou's likely just remembering that they're only fuck buddies, or friends with benefits, whichever one, but there's nothing Kakashi can do or say to make him feel better because Kakashi doesn't do relationships.  
Straightening his clothes, Kakashi pauses to make sure that no one is in the bathroom before he slips quietly from the stall and goes to wash his hands.

"Idiot," Tenzou curses himself silently, shakily sliding back into his clothes, making sure they're presentable. He can't deny that he thoroughly enjoyed every second of it, but he can't get the awful, heavy feeling that he might have made a mistake in his chest. Moving to the sink beside Kakashi to wash his hands, Tenzou says, "You should go out first, and I'll wait another few minutes before I go out."

"Sounds like a good plan," Kakashi agrees and dries his hands. He throws the paper towel away then, with a last look at Tenzou, disappears through the door.

Tenzou leans over the sink, the top of his head just about brushing off of the mirror. His hands clench tightly on the white, shiny porcelain. Kakashi can walk away so easily. He's used to it, Tenzou tells himself. But for him, sex is something special, intimate, something you only do with a select few. Kakashi is special to him, and Tenzou knows he doesn't look upon sex the same way he does, but it still hurts, how cold and detached Kakashi becomes, how fast he changes. Tears prickle at the edges of Tenzou's eyes, but he fights them back stubbornly. He isn't going to cry over this.

A crackle shatters through the air, and Tenzou starts, lurching away from the mirror, now with vines choking it, cracking through the surface gradually. "Shit." Tenzou rubs his palms over his face in frustration, then strides out of the bathroom and back into the restaurant. He'll give them some money to cover the cost later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenzou sleeps with Yugao, and he takes on a brutal mission as a distraction. Three weeks pass, and thhey bump into each other outside the restaurant. Back at Kakashi's apartment, Tenzou admits he slept with Yugao and confesses that he regrets it. Tenzou kisses Kakashi, suggesting that, to preserve their friendship, they have sex one more time and then back to being just friends. Kakashi agrees, but it's another three weeks until they see each other again. Tenzou confronts Kakashi about avoiding him and they agree to meet up at the restaurant, but their new agreeement buckles as they have sex in the bathrooms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hi? We are really, really sorry about the delay in posting this, but we've both had some personal shit going on in our lives. But here is the last chapter of the prologue! I don't think there are any warnings, but let me know if I do need to tag something.

### If there ever comes a day when we can’t be together, keep me in your heart, I’ll stay there forever. - Winnie the Pooh

Kakashi slows down as his apartment comes into view. His dogs, somehow still full of energy despite the long run, yip and bounce by his feet. Taking a breath, Kakashi swipes his forearm across his forehead, wiping the sweat away.

"Company," Pakkun states as he jumps onto Kakashi's shoulder.

"Mm, a mission, maybe?" Kakashi muses as the figure comes into closer view.

Tenzou raises his hand hesitantly as soon as Kakashi, surrounded by a pack of his dogs, draws close enough in a wave. He continues walking along the path, heart thudding and praying with all his soul that it's not awkward. "Hi, senpai. Is this an okay time to drop over?" Then, crouching down to his excited dogs, smiles and rubs them gently. "Hello, everyone."

"Yeah, it's good. I just wanna take a shower first," Kakashi says as he opens the apartment door, watching amusedly as his dogs surround Tenzou and cover him in licks. "You can join me if you'd like."

"I-" words stick in Tenzou's throat as he straightens up, remembering the feeling. The empty sensation of feeling uncared for, used. "I'll pass this time," Tenzou says, as lightly and as carefree as possible. Normally.

"Ah, can't say I'm not disappointed, but it's your choice." Kakashi shrugs and ushers Tenzou and the dogs inside. "Make yourself comfortable while you wait." With that, he disappears into the bathroom.

Tenzou glances around Kakashi's kitchen, then moves to the sitting room and sits, slightly stiffly, on the sofa. Kakashi's dogs flop on top of him, and he grins at them, Shiba settling themselves down on top of his lap. "Hey, Pakkun? How's Kakashi-senpai doing?" He asks, catching sight of the pug padding over.

"He's Kakashi," Pakkun grumbles. "He doesn't talk to anyone, but I know that he's definitely not fine."

Tenzou sighs, shifting around to get more comfortable on the sofa. "Why doesn't he talk to anyone? Although..." he trails off, knowing that Kakashi would hate it if Pakkun tells him anything, "I don't know if you should tell me."

Pakkun looks up and frowns. "Why can't I tell you?"

"I just don't think Kakashi-senpai would appreciate it...I want to find out if he decides to tell me himself. I feel like I'm going behind his back if I ask you everything."

"That's a good point." The pug jumps onto the armrest and curls up with a heavy sigh. "I know more about him than probably anyone else who's alive, but he always threatens to neuter me if I tell anyone.”

"And we definitely don't want that happening," Tenzou smiles over at him, his spirits dampened. He doesn't know how the hell he's going to get Kakashi to open up to him. He furrows his brow, stroking Bull as he ponders on.

"He's not going to talk to anyone," Pakkun says. "He's stubborn like that."

"There has to be a way," Tenzou murmurs.

"Good luck trying to find one." Pakkun yawns and stretches before plopping down on his side. "Best stop talking about this. The shower's stopped running, and he can hear what we're saying now."

Tenzou nods silently, casting a glance back over his shoulder to see if Kakashi’s emerging from the bathroom yet. "Do you think he'll mind if I give you all treats?"

"No," Pakkun says as he and the other dogs perk up. "He usually gives us a treat after a run."

Tenzou nods again, getting up off of the sofa and heading into the kitchen, dithering as he tries to recall where exactly they are. "Where were they, again?"

"This cabinet here." Pakkun trots over and is nearly trampled by the dogs rushing over to be the first to get a treat.

"Hey, hey, be patient," Tenzou chuckles, liking the way the dogs bound up around his feet. He opens the cabinet and spots the packet, curling up a few of the brown little balls in his fist.

Bull jumps onto his hind legs, his front paws on Tenzou's chest as he wiggles excitedly and whines.

Tenzou staggers backwards, grinning as Bull's unexpected weight pushes him back against the counter. "Here you go!" he says as he scatters the treats amongst them.

The dogs pounce on the treats, their yipping soon mixed with Kakashi's chuckle as he strides into the room. "You trying to bribe my dogs to love you more than me?"

"Perhaps," Tenzou answers with a soft smirk, then bending down to Pakkun, munching away. "Is it working?"

"We still love you more, Boss," Pakkun says, swallowing.

"Thanks," Kakashi says dryly.

"I don't think a dog's loyalty can be bought," Tenzou added, looking at Kakashi with a hint of admiration. "Or bribed."

Kakashi, who hadn't bothered pulling the mask over his face, smiles at Tenzou. "So what brings you here?"

Tenzou's stomach erupts into butterflies, warmth engulfing his chest as he glances away quickly. "I, uh, just dropped by to see how you're doing," he says, ringing a hand around the back of his heated neck.

"I'm doing fine," Kakashi answers, oblivious to the look that Pakkun gives to Tenzou. "I have a few days off missions, so I'm not sure what to do with myself."

Pakkun coughs and mutters, "Chakra exhaustion."

Tenzou raises an eyebrow at Kakashi, concerned. "Again? Why do you insist on pushing yourself so hard all the time?"

Kakashi scoffs. "Pakkun doesn't know what he's talking about. I'm fine."

"You have quite the record for chakra exhaustion," Tenzou points out. "I'd say he knows exactly what he's talking about, but as long as you're resting properly, I suppose."

Turning away, Kakashi reverently touches his fingers to his covered eye and mutters, "I don't need anyone to babysit me. I know how to take care of myself"

"Nobody's trying to babysit you," Tenzou tells him firmly, placing a hand on his hip. "People caring for you is in no way 'babysitting' you."

Kakashi sighs, and his shoulders slump. "Yeah, I know... I'm just not used to...people caring anymore."

Tenzou's expression softens, and he steps over to Kakashi, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I know sometimes it doesn't feel like it, but people care for you. A lot of ANBU agents respect you, look up to you. You're an excellent caption, senpai."

"Thanks, Tenzou," Kakashi murmurs, covering Tenzou's hand with his own. "That means a lot to me."

"It's true," Tenzou mumbles, feeling his heart quicken as soon as Kakashi's hand engulfs his. God, he wants to kiss him. He wants to intertwine their hands gently, to carefully lean forward and kiss him sweetly.

But he knows how that'll end up.

He'll kiss him, Kakashi will push further, Tenzou will give in to the temptation, they'll travel to the bedroom, they'll fuck, and then Tenzou will leave. 

Tenzou gives Kakashi's hand a soft squeeze before letting go. 

"Hey, do you want to go somewhere?"

"Where do you have in mind?" Kakashi questions as he grabs a cup and fills it with water, taking a long drink.

"Well, I recently ran out of reading material...." Tenzou starts. "So I was thinking if you wouldn't mind coming to the bookshop with me and help me pick out some more."

"Sounds good. I could use some new reading material, too." Kakashi tugs his mask up and looks at his dogs. "You guys stay here. I'll be back later."

"Thanks for the company," Tenzou smiles back at them, heading to the door and turning to Kakashi.

"No problem." Opening the door, Kakashi waves Tenzou through then follows, shutting the door firmly behind them. He shoves his hands in his pockets, body posture slumping to the usual position, and says, "Lead the way."

"There's around four bookshops in the village, so do you want to go to the nearest one?" Tenzou asks, walking down the corridor.

"Works for me." Then Kakashi frowns and shakes his head. "Nah, let's go to one of the other ones."

Tenzou tilts his head, surveying him out of the corner of his eye. "Is that because the staff in there know you and your tastes too well?"

There's silence for a minute, and Kakashi seems to curl in on himself even more. "No," he says finally. "They don't have a good selection there."

Tenzou frowns, picking up that maybe there are deeper reasons than he assumed at first. "I see," he says quietly, a little ashamed. "Then is the one two streets over alright?"

Still too close, Kakashi thinks. Ever since the disastrous fling over a year ago, he's avoided the two closer bookstores because it's near where _he_ lives. "I usually go to the farthest one away," he admits quietly.

"Then we'll go there," Tenzou says, feeling like he's reassuring him somehow. He's unsettled, sensing something not too far from fear oozing from Kakashi, who's usually excellent at masking over his thoughts and emotions. Should I pry further? He wonders.

"Thanks," Kakashi mutters, glad for the fabric covering his face as his cheeks burn with shame. He's such a coward.

A while later and completely bypassing the area the three closest bookshops are, Tenzou stands outside the fourth, looking up at the weather-battered sign, simply stating, 'Books.' "Hey, I like their approach," Tenzou comments.

Kakashi shrugs and pushes inside. "It's straightforward." He's not really in the mood for conversation anymore.

Tenzou holds back a sigh and follows him in, thinking woefully of their almost-silent trip here. He feels like he said something wrong, mentioning the closest bookshop, but he has no idea in hell why. Tenzou floats over to the nearest shelf, shooting a polite smile at the cashier.

Kakashi makes his way to the back corner automatically, scanning the shelves idly. He picks up one book, a new one he hasn't seen before, and reads the back cover before replacing with a heavy sigh.

"Any luck?" Tenzou inquires, having gotten bored in the section he was in and now scanning the books over Kakashi's shoulder.

"No. I've either read them all or have no interest in reading them," Kakashi grumbles sourly.

"How about this one?" Tenzou suggests, selecting a book entitled "Soccer Practice." He scans through the pages and quickly puts it back with a slight grimace. "Maybe not."

"Told you that they all suck," Kakashi says, amused at Tenzou's reaction.

Tenzou sighs, but answers with a smile, "I see your point now. It's a pity, really."

"What kind of books do you like to read?" Kakashi asks.

"Mostly architecture," Tenzou answers with a slight shrug. "I like learning how to create things with my mokuton, and I go for the odd romance novel now and again."

"What kind of romance?" Pulling out another book, Kakashi takes one look at the cover before making a face and quickly replacing it.

"Not smut or anything," Tenzou squirms a little. He's never told anyone before he reads mushy romance stories. "I like the ones with a good plot-sort of like the 'forbidden lovers' cliché, expect it's only themselves keeping them apart."

"I read a variety of things," Kakashi says as he runs a finger gently down an Icha Icha book's spine.

"Like what?" Tenzou inquires, scanning along the titles with his head tilted to the side.

"Smut, for one. I've read a lot of that. Straight, gay, threesomes. I also read books on strategies and other topics."

"That's a good idea..." Tenzou muses. "But I find that I don't like reading about fighting or wars. It hits too close to home, I guess."

"Yeah," Kakashi says flatly, not looking at Tenzou. "Everyone has those genres that they don't like to read."

"That's true," Tenzou hums. "What are yours?"

"I think one of the straight porn series that I read has a new one out." Kakashi obviously changes the subject and heads over to that section.

What did I do now? Tenzou wonders, leaning his forehead against a row of gay porn novels with a light sigh.

Kakashi sighs, clenching his hands into fists. He knows that he shouldn't have brushed Tenzou's question off like that, but it's a subject that he doesn't like to discuss. If he says that he's not into BDSM, will Tenzou make fun of him?

Tenzou ambles over to the botanical section, deciding that Kakashi probably needs some space. He browses some titles and selects a few, then drifts back over to the porn area at the back after a few minutes. "Find anything interesting?" He asks casually.

"No, I haven't. How about you?" Kakashi asks, stepping away from the shelves.

"I've found a few ones that look like they might be good," Tenzou replied, gesturing to the few books in his arms. "I need something to keep me occupied, in any case."

"Keep occupied? Aren't you busy with missions?" Kakashi moves towards the tactical and ninja gear section.

"I am, but there are moments where I'm alone and..." Tenzou shrugs. "I don't like sitting around idly with nothing to do." His gaze surveys the new titles with sharp interest.

"You could always drop by and see if I'm available," Kakashi suggests.

Tenzou flashes him a strained smile. "I know it's not what you mean, but I did and that's why we're here."

"'Not what I mean'?" Furrowing his brow, Kakashi looks at Tenzou quizzically. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I assumed you were talking about sex," Tenzou says quietly.

Kakashi stops short, barely able to conceal the wounded expression. "Do you honestly believe that all I think about is sex?"

"Of course not!" Tenzou protests, clasping the books tighter to his chest anxiously. "It's just...we agreed to be friends, and then we had sex, and I really don't know where I stand with you anymore."

"Have you ever thought that maybe I don't know where I stand with you?" Kakashi hisses furiously. "You're the one who said that you wanted to be just friends, and then you accept my offer to have sex. What the hell am I supposed to think?"

"Why did you even offer in the first place if you knew it'd complicate things?" Tenzou shoots back fiercely, trying to keep his voice low, to stop it wavering. "I admit I made a mistake, but there's something between us that I can't let go of. I'm trying to hold back because I'll scare you away, and I don't want that."

"Because I wanted you, and I didn't see the harm in asking since I figured that you'd turn me down anyways." Kakashi rakes a hand through his hair, visibly frustrated.

"The problem is that I want you too," Tenzou sighs heavily, shoulders tensed up. "But I hate feeling so used."

Used.

The word hits Kakashi like a blow to the stomach, and he can't breathe. Has he really been just like _him_? "I'm... I didn't mean to make you feel that way," Kakashi breathes almost silently.

Tenzou glances away briefly, sensing the abrupt change in Kakashi. "It's okay," he mumbles. "I know you don't do relationships."

I don't, Kakashi thinks, but you're the first person I have ever wanted to have that with. "Fuck," he mumbles and leans against the wall, a hand over his face.

"I'll just go and pay for these," Tenzou says softly, beginning to pad off.

"Sounds good," Kakashi sighs and shakes his head.

Tenzou pays for the books, almost forgetting to take his receipt, he's so muddled up. He paces soberly back to where Kakashi is, blowing out a breath. "Do you think we should talk about this?"

"Probably." Kakashi tilts his head towards the door. "Perhaps we should go somewhere neutral to talk."

Tenzou's eyes widen in surprise for a split second, but soon it's replaced with gratitude. Kakashi's actually willing to talk to him. "Agreed," Tenzou nods, heading out of the bookstore. "Where do you think we should go? I'd rather if it was private."

"We could talk on the Hokage monument," Kakashi suggests. "Or the Forest of Death. No one's in there."

Tenzou snorts. "For good reason, so let's talk on the top of Lord Hiruzen's head."

Kakashi heads out of the store, making his way to the monument quietly. He's not sure what this talk will entail, but he's dreading it.

Tenzou can't stop glancing over at Kakashi every few seconds, despite sensing him there, afraid he'll change his mind at any second and leave. He clasps his books close to his chest, trying to map out what he's going to say, what he's going to filter out. He has to maintain a fine balance between letting Kakashi know he cares about him and making sure he doesn't scare him away. Tenzou's shoulders hunch up, feeling overwhelmed. Hopefully this talk will allow him to sort out his own messed-up emotions, too.

They easily make it to the monument, and Kakashi allows his gaze to travel, looking at everything he can see. "So," he says finally, "what do we do about this?"

Tenzou stands next to him, lowering his gaze to the rooftops of the village. "I'm not sure," he admits quietly. "I like being friends with you, but I also like having sex with you-at least, to a certain point."

"A certain point?" Kakashi echoes. "And what point is that?"

"Right afterwards." Tenzou's voice drops to a mumble as he says, "You never want one last kiss or a hug. I know that's how you treat all your fucks, but I'm here for more than that."

"Ah." Shoulders slumping, Kakashi releases a long sigh. "I do casual fucks, not casual kisses or hugs. But...I guess one hug after won't hurt anything."

"Thank you," Tenzou says softly, relief billowing out in his chest. It's not what he was ideally hoping for-which was unrealistic, but he couldn't help hoping-, but he appreciates the compromise. "What do you want to say? It can't be me saying how I feel all of the time."

"I think you pretty much know how I feel," Kakashi says.

"I don't," Tenzou replies stubbornly. He does, but he wants everything to be clear, not just what he thinks and assumes. "Tell me."

"I don't do relationships. I have casual fucks, and just because I fuck you doesn't mean that I won't fuck anyone else," Kakashi states simply. "No one spends the night at my house, even if we just had sex."

Tenzou nods slowly, exhaling deeply. "I understand."

"Public displays of affection are also out, unless we're somewhat secluded, like the restroom at the restaurant," Kakashi says.

Tenzou feels his heart drop, even though he knew this. Kakashi isn't going to change his rules drastically, just for him. "Okay. Anything else?"

Kakashi frowns. "I can't think of anything else right now, but I'll let you know if I think of something."

"Alright." Tenzou turns to Kakashi and offers him a smile. "Thank you for talking with me. I know now where we stand."

"Good. I think this will help a lot." Kakashi breathes an inward sigh of relief.

"Although ...." Tenzou raises an eyebrow. "I didn't hear how you feel about all this. All I heard were your casual sex rules."

"I like having sex with you, I'm not going to deny that. I'm fine with this arrangement," Kakashi answers.

"That's what I wanted to know." Tenzou inclines his head in silent gratitude. He's content now that Kakashi’s confirmed that he's fine with their agreement, and Tenzou is too. "I think this will work out," He tells Kakashi honestly.

"So we'll try not to have sex, but if we do, we know what to expect," Kakashi says.

"Honestly, I think it's impossible to avoid altogether, although it would be less complicated if we didn't," Tenzou admits.

Kakashi nods. "Yeah, sounds good. Glad that that's taken care of."

Tenzou nods, casting his gaze around the sunlit village, bounding from smoky chimneys to dappled rooftops. He feels a lot better now, knowing everything's straightened out. "We'd better start heading back. I'm sure Pakkun's wondering where you are."

"Not likely," Kakashi says. "He could always sniff me out if he actually does get worried. But yeah, we could head back to my place."

"Yeah," Tenzou says slowly, eyes flickering over to Kakashi. Was that an offer of sex or is he just overthinking it? "We could."

"Just talking, that's it," Kakashi assures Tenzou with a smile.

"Oh. Right." Tenzou smiles back, a bit wonky, unsure if the feeling inside his chest is relief or disappointment. It doesn't matter, he tells himself. Once he's still friends with Kakashi, he'll take whatever comes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tenzou pads down the corridor to Kakashi's apartment, a lot more comfortable than he was two weeks ago. Thanks to their talk, Tenzou has been regularly meeting up with Kakashi and everything seems to be going well, falling back into their old friendship, but a little more. Twice they'd fucked, but Tenzou doesn't regret it at all. Kakashi had held true to his word and let Tenzou embrace him afterwards, hugging back the second time. Tenzou pauses outside his door with a good feeling in his chest which plummets as soon as he picks up a whiff of the stench coming from behind the wood. Alcohol. Tenzou frowns, wondering if Kakashi has someone over, but he can only sense Kakashi inside, and he's never seen him drunk outside of the bar. Inhaling deeply, Tenzou turns the doorknob and pushes it open.

Kakashi is slouched on the couch, eyes glazed over as he stares at nothing. A bottle of sake is in his hand, and he lifts it to his lips, takes a long swig and swallows. His dogs are surrounding him on all sides, curled up by him as if to try to give him some form of comfort.

Pakkun looks over at Tenzou, and his ears droop, his tail wagging between his legs. "It's bad," is all he says.

Tenzou feels his chest seize up as he quickly strides over to Kakashi's side, crouching down to his level and gently tugging the bottle from his drunken grasp. "I think you've had enough, senpai." To Pakkun, he quietly asks, "Did something happen?"

"It's the anniversary of his father's death," Pakkun mutters lowly, glancing at the several empty bottles of sake littering the coffee table.

"No," Kakashi mumbles and makes a grab for the bottle. "Give it to me."

Tenzou catches Kakashi's wrist firmly and sets the bottle down on the ground where he can't reach it from the sofa. "I see," he says softly. To Kakashi, "Hey, senpai, it's late. How about we get you to bed?"

"I don' wanna go to bed," Kakashi slurs, eyelids heavy as he struggles to sit up straight.

"Well, you can't lie on the sofa all night. Come on, get up," Tenzou prompts as he loops an arm around Kakashi's torso, supporting him.

They pass by the table, and Kakashi manages to snag the bottle, gulping the rest down before it slips from his fingers to the ground. "What're you doin' here?" He stumbles, but Tenzou keeps him upright, and though nausea washes over him, he doesn't throw up.

"I was here for a visit. I should ask you what you think you're doing," Tenzou answers, annoyed at himself for allowing Kakashi to down more sake. They make it to the bedroom, and Tenzou takes a quick glance around to check that there's no more bottles in here before setting Kakashi down on the end of the bed. "Do you do this every year?" He inquires gently, kneeling down to slip off Kakashi's boots.

"Huh?" Kakashi blinks blearily. "I get drunk more than once a year."

"When?" Tenzou asks softly. "And why?"

"I lose people," Kakashi says simply, flopping on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

Tenzou chews his lip silently, rounding to the side of the bed and helping Kakashi sit up, tugging off his shirt carefully. "Why haven't you talked to anyone? This isn't the way to cope," Tenzou says, trying to keep his voice as reassuring as possible.

Kakashi says nothing, just allows Tenzou to undress him before dragging Tenzou down on top of him. "Don' wanna talk about it."

Tenzou sighs lowly, his hand running up Kakashi's arm as he slowly tries to detangle himself. "Do you wear pyjamas?" He asks quietly, unsure because Kakashi's never let him stay the night.

"No." Kakashi's arms tighten around Tenzou's waist, and he nuzzles his neck then sucks slowly on Tenzou's earlobe.

"Kakashi-senpai, stop," Tenzou mumbles, trying not to relax into the delicious sensation. "You're drunk, and all you need to do is go to sleep."

"Shhh," Kakashi whispers, "shhh." His hands slide under Tenzou's shirt, tracing up his spine, and he leans up for a kiss.

"Mm...senpai!" Tenzou hums in protest, turning his face sideways and evading Kakashi's kiss. Steeling himself, he swallows back his desire and grabs Kakashi's wrists down from his torso, pinning them to the mattress. "We can do this anytime. But not when you're drunk," he states firmly, gazing down at Kakashi's flushed face, lips damp and stained with alcohol.

Kakashi breathes into Tenzou's ear, "I want you," as he rolls his hips up.

"I think I got that message by now," Tenzou murmurs, cursing inwardly as he feels a spark flare up in his crotch. Even though he knows that Kakashi would be the same if he was sober, it's still rape if Tenzou has sex with him, and there's no way Tenzou won't feel as if he took advantage of him. He pulls up his knees on either side of Kakashi, straddling him to make sure there's no more friction on his crotch. "I'm not having sex with you," Tenzou tells him, although he's unsure if it actually gets through.

"It feels like you really, really wanna have sex with me." Kakashi reaches down and palms Tenzou's crotch. "God, you're hard..."

Tenzou slaps Kakashi's hand away, biting his lower lip with the effort of just not giving in. "Stop," he mumbles, but it's half-hearted. "We can do this another time."

Kakashi pushes weakly at Tenzou, managing to slide out from underneath him and crawl up the bed. "Then leave."

Tenzou nods slowly, his heart plunging with disappointment. He wants to stay. Not for sex, but to make sure Kakashi will be okay. He scrambles off of the bed, making a mental note to pour all the bottles of sake down the sink before he leaves. "Goodnight then, senpai," he says quietly.

But Pakkun blocks Tenzou's way, gazing up at him with sad eyes. "He needs someone to stay with him."

Tenzou lowers his gaze, rubbing down his arm awkwardly. "I will," he promises, glancing back at Kakashi slumped on the bed. "Let me just grab a glass of water for him."

"Thanks," Pakkun says as he scrambles out of the way, jumping onto the bed and nudging Kakashi's arm. "Come on, Kid. Let's get you under the covers."

Tenzou disappears into the kitchen, forehead creasing up with how many bottles are sprinkled around the room. He quickly collects them all up, worried with how many are empty or nearly empty. He pours all the rest down the sink, just in case Kakashi decided to make a dash for more booze. Taking out a glass, he fills it up with water and returns to the bedroom quietly.

Kakashi is still where Tenzou left him, Pakkun having given up on moving him. His face is buried in the pillows, and he's on his side, curled up as tightly as he can possibly be.

Tenzou sets the glass down on the bedside locker and touches Kakashi's shoulder lightly. "Hey, senpai. Can you get up for a moment so I can pull back the covers?"

With a heavy sigh, Kakashi sits up, swaying slightly, and moves back, grumbling to himself that he just wants to sleep.

"Thank you," Tenzou says softly, pulling the covers back and smoothing the undersheet down more out of nervousness than anything else. He's going to stay tonight, for the first time, against Kakashi's will but it's for his own sake. He gestures to Kakashi to slip in between the covers. "Come on."

Kakashi easily slides between the sheets and resumes his former position, once again staring at nothing. "They're all gone," he mumbles.

Tenzou covers up Kakashi with the sheets and then crouches down to his level, sadness and understanding in his gaze. He glances over to Pakkun, wondering what the hell to say. They are all gone, they are all dead. Tenzou can't exactly reassure him otherwise. "Kakashi-senpai," he whispers. "I'm here, okay? I'm going to stay with you."

"Yeah..." But other than that, Kakashi gives no evidence of actually comprehending what is going on.

Tenzou bends forward and places a light kiss on Kakashi's forehead, stroking down his hair gently. "You'll be okay, senpai. I know it." It doesn't matter if he doesn't know or remember what's going on, Tenzou thinks solemnly. As long as he gets safely through the night. Preferably without giving himself alcohol poisoning.

"You should get some sleep while you can," Pakkun says as he curls up by Kakashi. "It's likely to be a rough night."

Tenzou nods, rounding to the other side of the bed, but hesitates. "Pakkun, is it okay if I sleep next to him?"

"Yeah, it should be," the pug replies. "Just don't touch him if he has a nightmare."

"Okay," Tenzou acknowledges, then slides in beside Kakashi after taking off his boots, otherwise fully dressed. He lays on his side, facing Kakashi's curved back, and tries to settle down, both his mind and his body.

Kakashi, as if on instinct, moves back into the warmth of Tenzou's body, seeking comfort. His body relaxes a bit, some of the stiffness receding as his eyes slowly close.

Tenzou hesitantly passes his arm over Kakashi's waist, pulling him closer. He can smell Kakashi's sharp scent curling off his hair splayed out on the pillow, and he inhales softly, hoping the night will run smoothly for Kakashi, yet knowing better.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kakashi wakes with a pounding headache and nausea so bad that he doesn't dare to breathe for a few seconds for fear that he'll throw up. The next thing he becomes aware of is a warm, heavy weight over his waist, and he frowns, confused, wondering if maybe Bull had flopped on him in the middle of the night.

He finagles an arm out from underneath the covers and goes to move the weight away only to realize that he's not touching fur but flesh. Heart pounding, he manages to remain calm, even though he's never fallen asleep with someone before. He reaches out with his senses and…

"Tenzou?"

"Mm...." Tenzou mumbles sleepily, instinctively shuffling nearer to Kakashi before he realises where he is. He snaps awake quickly, withdrawing his arm and sitting up abruptly. "Good morning, senpai. How did you sleep?" he asks, trying to act normal.

"Fine, I guess," Kakashi replies, voice raspy from sleep. He sits up, realizes that he's naked, and glances over at Tenzou, who is somehow still fully clothed. "We didn't have sex."

"No," Tenzou says gently. "You were drunk."

"I don't...I don't remember anything from last night," Kakashi mumbles, a bit sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No wonder," Tenzou smiles, tinged with concern. "When I arrived, you'd already gone through quite a number of bottles."

"Ah," Kakashi winces. "I, uh, didn't mean for anyone to see me like that."

Tenzou doesn't quite know what to say to that. Instead, he leans quickly over Kakashi, sun dappling on his hair spilling over his shoulders, and lightly brushes his lips across his cheek. Withdrawing with a pounding heart, Tenzou scrambles out of bed, asking, "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Breakfast sounds great," Kakashi mumbles, stretching and yawning.

"What do you want?" Tenzou inquires, thankful that Kakashi doesn't seem to be interested in demanding he leave, not quite yet anyway.

"Just make whatever. I honestly don't care. I'm gonna take a shower real quick." Kakashi stands, obviously not caring anymore that he's naked and heads to the bathroom.

Tenzou lets his gaze trace down Kakashi lithe figure for a guilty second before turning away and padding into the kitchen. He finds some eggs in the cupboard, reckons they'll be good enough and starts frying them.

Kakashi is in and out of the shower within five minutes, drying off quickly and pulling on clean clothes before heading into the kitchen. "Smells good."

Tenzou smiles at him over his shoulder, glad that he seems to be doing better today. "I hope it will taste good, too."

"You're not a good cook?" Kakashi questions as he sits down, watching Tenzou work.

"I'm okay, I think. Everything I make seems to be edible, at least," Tenzou replies, tipping the eggs off onto a plate and sliding it over to Kakashi. "What about you? Any culinary skills?"

"I'm okay, I guess," Kakashi mumbles with a half-shrug. He takes a bite. "Not bad."

"It's hard to mess up fried eggs," Tenzou answers, cracking one into the pan for himself. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Just water. I have a pounding headache," Kakashi says as he props his head up with his left arm.

Tenzou passes him over a glass of water, then, after a few minutes, sits opposite with his own breakfast. "Is it okay if I use your shower after this?" Tenzou asks, looking down at himself. "I slept in my clothes and I kind of feel gross."

"Yeah, go ahead. Use whatever you need." Kakashi waves his chopsticks around before taking another bite.

"Thanks," Tenzou nods gratefully, returning to his own meal.

"No problem." Kakashi drains his glass, then gets up and refills it. "You make good eggs."

"Maybe I could make them for you some other time too," Tenzou suggests casually.

"Might be nice," Kakashi comments offhandedly. "I'd like it."

Tenzou brightens up, finishing off his eggs happily. "Your headache getting any better?"

"A bit. I'll probably take a nap later, see if that helps." Kakashi yawns and stretches again, scratching the lower part of his stomach that is visible as his shirt rides up.

Tenzou's gaze darts downwards, lingering on Kakashi's toned torso for a second too long. Swallowing, he gets up and heads to the sink, wondering if Kakashi, despite his hangover, would be up for sex. "Yeah, hopefully it will."

"I'll do the dishes. You go get a shower," Kakashi says, already grabbing the dishes and putting them in the sink.

"Thank you!" Tenzou chirps, heading to the bathroom, stopping briefly to grab a fresh towel. A few short minutes later, Tenzou steps out of the shower, refreshed and feeling a lot less icky. Tying a towel around his waist, he wanders out into the kitchen, hair loose and flowing. "Hey, senpai, where's Pakkun gone?"

"He went back," Kakashi says as he puts the last dish away. "He doesn't stay all the time." He turns around and freezes, gaze raking over Tenzou, and he swallows hard.

Tenzou notices the intense gaze and smiles secretly, hand ringing around the back of his neck. He approaches slowly, until he's only a few inches in front of Kakashi. Tilting his face upwards, he smiles suggestively at Kakashi, asking, "Do you feel up for sex?"

"God, yes," Kakashi rasps, hands flying out and taking hold of Tenzou's waist, dragging him in for a heavy kiss.

Tenzou slinks his arms around Kakashi's neck, kissing back passionately as he slowly-teasingly-rolls his hips forward, making sure to glide against Kakashi's crotch.

Moaning, Kakashi palms Tenzou's ass, rolling their hips together to chase after the friction. He still feels slightly fuzzy from the hangover, but damn, he is not turning down an offer of sex from Tenzou. His hands move down to Tenzou's thighs, encouraging him to wrap his legs around his waist.

Tenzou backs up against the table, dragging Kakashi with him and hopping up onto the table. His hands circle Kakashi's face as his legs curl gracefully around his waist, glad that Kakashi, despite his headache, still is responding eagerly. His towel starts to shift around more, becoming loose around his hips.

Within seconds, Kakashi has pushed the towel aside, exposing Tenzou's groin. He wraps his fingers around his cock, stroking lightly, as he drags his tongue up Tenzou's jaw to his ear, sucking on his earlobe.

Tenzou moans lowly, feeling brilliant heat pool in his crotch at Kakashi's touching. He lets his face tilt backwards, up towards the ceiling, eyes half-lidded as he savours the hotness of Kakashi's lips on his skin. His distracted stare catches on a clock hanging on the wall over Kakashi's sink, and the time-ten to eleven-stirs something in the back of Tenzou's memory, somewhere he should be…

"Oh, shit!" 

Tenzou pushes Kakashi away abruptly and slides awkwardly off the table, dashing butt-naked into the bathroom for his clothes.

Kakashi is shocked, to say the least, and he stares after Tenzou, wondering if he did something wrong. He slumps heavily against the wall, hands in his pockets and gaze fixed on the floor. It had to have been something he did, unless Tenzou just changed his mind about wanting to have sex with him.

Tenzou dresses incredibly hastily, knowing Kakashi will be wondering if he did something wrong. He didn't even have his uniform with him, and he has to brush his hair still, and even if he transports he's still likely going to be late-dammit! He practically runs back out into the kitchen. "Senpai, I'm sorry but I forgot I have a mission at eleven," he rushes out quickly before sprinting towards the door.

"A mission?" Kakashi echoes quietly. "You'll come back later, right?"

Tenzou pauses at the door a moment, just enough to throw a smile back over his shoulder. "Of course, senpai. We've got to finish what we started." Then he disappears out the door, praying his half-erection goes away before eleven.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kakashi sprints down the hallway leading to the ANBU lockers, heart pounding as he recalls the Third Hokage's hurried words. Tenzou and the other two ANBU with him are walking straight into an ambush, and Kakashi, along with five other ANBU, are being sent to warn them.

His fingers are shaking so badly he can hardly get his locker open, but he finally does, and a piece of paper flutters to the floor. Picking it up, Kakashi feels cold dread wash over him. It says, _If you really care about him, you'll leave him alone. People you care about always wind up dead_ and is signed by a drawing of a small dragon.

Kakashi sinks onto the bench, feeling a panic attack beginning. No. He can't lose Tenzou. He can't. Swallowing hard and pushing past the panic, he rises and strips out of his civilian clothes, donning his uniform quickly.

He has to save Tenzou.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tenzou can taste blood in his mouth, dribbling hot and metallic. Stumbling forward shakily, Tenzou curses himself, his own damn complacency as he tries not to collapse. His shuddering limbs are heavy and there's crimson splattered all over his hands, of his, of his comrades, of his enemies. He has to keep going, but another gush of warmth runs down his thigh and he folds onto his knees, world spinning around him as he clutches onto his side frantically. Spots dance in his wavering vision as his senses slowly shut down, one by one, until all he can hear is the pounding of his own heart in his ears right before his face hits the ground.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kakashi hates hospitals. He hates the smell, hates how bright it is, hates how the medics hurry from room to room, hates how no one will fucking tell him anything. He lifts his hands to his face only to recoil at the dried blood caked on them. He gags, remembering all the other times he's had blood on his hands.

His father.

Obito.

Rin.

Kakashi dashes into the bathroom and turns the water on in the sink, scrubbing furiously at his hands. It won't come off, it won't come off, echoes through his mind, and he lets out a half-sob, tears blurring his vision.

He should have known something like this would happen. The note was right. He loses everyone he cares about. Leaning heavily against the sink, he pleads to anyone who might be listening to spare Tenzou. Spare Tenzou, and Kakashi will never have anything to do with him again.

Ten minutes later, Kakashi exits the restroom, his hands clean but his clothing still splattered with blood, and resumes pacing the hall. It's nearly two hours later that a medic finally - finally! - comes up to him and says that it was close, but Tenzou pulled through the surgery and will make a full recovery.

"Thank you," Kakashi murmurs, relief flooding over him and making his limbs feel weak and boneless.

"You may go in and see him - " She blinks, confused as he turns to walk away. "Hatake-san, wait! Hatake-san?"

But he ignores her, leaves the despair of the hospital behind, and heads out into the bright sunshine.

Tenzou's alive.

He's keeping his end of the bargain.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Finally," Tenzou breathes, stretching outside the hospital, feeling the warmth of the sunshine on his skin. Then his side twinges, sending a jolt of pain through his body, and he grimaces. A couple of days in the hospital was just enough to get him walking comfortably again after the surgery, but he couldn't stand being there any longer. He smiles. Lucky that Kakashi and the backup arrived just in time. Tenzou starts heading over towards his senpai's apartment, gratitude filling up his heart. It was because of Kakashi that he's alive, that everyone on his team managed to pull through.

A few minutes later, Tenzou stands outside Kakashi's door, but there's a single presence in there, one he doesn't recognise. Knocking on the door, it opens to reveal a man that Tenzou vaguely recognises. His landlord, maybe?

"Hello," he says, confused. "Is Kakashi here?"

"Nah," the man states, irritation evident on his face. "He left a few days ago. Paid extra, but it turns out he completely wrecked the apartment, and I gotta clean up after him."

Tenzou blinked. "He left? Where'd he go?"

The landlord shrugs. "Beats me. But if you see him around, tell him to get his ass back here and sort this mess out."

"I will..." Tenzou trails off slowly, stepping back. "Thank you."

He left? Tenzou thought Kakashi would tell him if he was moving apartments, but maybe he didn't because he was in the hospital? He didn't visit either, Tenzou muses, pacing anxiously back down the corridor. Did something happen?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kakashi stands in the middle of his tiny one room apartment, looking around blankly. He has everything he needs in this one room, but it still feels empty. It doesn't feel like home, despite his belongings having been placed carefully away.

He glances down at himself, thinking about the events of two days ago when the Third Hokage removed him from ANBU to become a Jonin sensei. His fists tighten, and he resists the urge to fling something. He'd already done enough damage to his last apartment after hearing the news.

Kakashi can't imagine anything worse than being a sensei and having to deal with snot-nosed, obnoxious kids who think they know what it means to be shinobi. They don't. The academy doesn't teach them what it really means, doesn't show them the horrors of battles and wars, the deaths and injuries, the pain and suffering. They're ill-equipped to handle the stress, they don't have the right mentality.

Sinking onto his bed, Kakashi covers his face with his hands, wishing that Tenzou were here. But he'd made a deal, and now he has to stick to it, no matter how badly he wants to see him again. At least, Kakashi thinks, now that he's not ANBU, chances of running into Tenzou are slim to none, especially since Tenzou has no idea where he's living now.

A twinge of guilt assuages him, but he shoves it back down. It's for Tenzou's own good, he tells himself sternly. No longer having any association with Kakashi makes Tenzou safer. He'll live a good, long life, and he'll move on. He'll find someone else, someone better, someone who can give Tenzou what he desires and deserves.

And Kakashi?

Kakashi's known for a long time that his story will never have a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenzou's boyfriend attempts to rape him, but Yamato manages to escape. This is somewhat graphic, so take care. Kakashi also thinks about his time with Endo Ryusuke.


End file.
